


Laissez les bons temps roulez!

by Angylsmuse, Orithain



Series: Double the Fun [1]
Category: Once a Thief (TV), The X-Files
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Doppelcest, Dubious Consent, Followed by really enthusiastic consent, Light BDSM, M/M, Sorta co-dependent but we like them that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a Consortium assassin spots his doppelganger?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laissez les bons temps roulez!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 2000.  
> Guest writing appearance by Rina.

** **

Cover by the Theban Band

**Toronto - Undisclosed Location Deep in the bowels of the Agency**

"Iceland? Why does Vic-tor get to go to New Orleans while Li Ann and I get exiled to Iceland?" Mac wailed to no one in particular as he looked at his new 'assignment', secretly terrified that if he let Vic out of his sight, the cop might... change on him.

" _Victor_ is going to accompany me to the annual Directors' meeting because he was a good little boy and obeyed orders, Mac," the Director purred, digging a taloned hand into the ex-thief's shoulder. "Whereas you and Li Ann decided to do things 'your' way and nearly got Victor and the Ambassador killed."

"Hey, we nearly got killed too..." he whined half-heartedly, actually feeling incredibly guilty and still suffering from the nightmares of just how close to Vic's head that bullet had imbedded itself in the wall.

"Which is why you're going to Iceland for a three-week refresher course while Victor gets rewarded for being such a good boy. Now don't forget to pack your woolies, children; I hear they're going to take you up to the fjord for some arctic survival courses. And maybe when you two get back from training, you'll know better than to disobey me."

~*~

A week later Vic sat on the balcony of a private box at the historic Fairgrounds Race Track with a few other Agency 'trophy agents' from various international locales, exchanging small talk over mint juleps while they spent the day betting on the horses.

Inside, all their respective bosses were enjoying brandy and cigars in a very blatant reenactment of an old-fashioned men's club. Figures that the dragon lady would be swilling brandy and puffing on cigars and betting against the boys, he thought with a smirk. Whatever they were talking about, the junior agents were not invited to participate, not that Victor minded. He'd much rather be out in the sun watching the ponies.

Who'd have thought that the Director considered him an ideal agent and wanted to show him off to the other Directors at this very secret and very posh conference, Victor thought with a wry grin. He'd been given an _apartment_ , in the French Quarter for chrissake, until the conference's end. He had an expense account and got to go to the events that the Agency planned for its Directors and their escorts. Things like a riverboat gambling excursion, a mini Mardi Gras, a Voodoo ceremony, and, of course, today at the races as well as many other activities to pick and choose from.

Vic managed to feel a twinge of sympathy for his partners who were slogging around in the half-frozen wastes of Iceland, but for the most part he was having a blast - even if it did mean dressing up in a monkey suit on occasion. However, it would have been fun if Mac were here; they had actually been getting along better of late now that Li Ann had made it clear that the three of them were only going to be friends and nothing more, that she was over both of her partners.

Shaking his musings off, Vic remembered he was here to look good and have fun. In fact, he was actually having the time of his life, and if he didn't know better, he'd have sworn that the tables and these races and anything else related to gambling were rigged. He was having the most amazing streak of luck.

"Shit, Vic, your horse won again. Undercover Blues, first place. What's your secret, man?" his companion for the day groused.

Vic just smiled at the attractive Nordic blond with muscles and inwardly appraised his companion. Cute - well built, an ass to make the Director salivate, now all he had to do was find out if Thor here swung both ways, and he may have an ideal companion for the duration of the conference.

Vic, though willing to admit he was bi, had until recently been attracted to the opposite sex for the most part. Until, that was, Li Ann had let him down and then Ivy and Gloria had used his heart for target practice. It had made him reevaluate his romantic situation, and he wasn't real impressed with what he had seen. Nope, he thought to himself, no more women for a while. Something nice and easy - no strings attached. Like interests and body parts for him. A good time companion who just wanted sweaty sex and no emotional baggage - in other words, another man.

~*~

Alex Krycek sat in his car, parked outside an apartment in the French Quarter, remembering the strange conversation he'd had a few days ago in the Smoking Man's office. He'd been enjoying a well-deserved vacation on a remote beach in Australia when he'd gotten a message that the bastard was looking for him. He'd immediately returned to the States. As soon as he'd walked into Spender's office, the cancerstick had ripped into him, demanding to know what the hell he thought he was doing making himself so visible in New Orleans.

Krycek had gaped at him for a moment, then slashed his hand through the air, actually silencing Spender. "What the hell are you talking about? I haven't been anywhere near New Orleans in nearly a decade!"

"Don't lie to me, Alex," Spender had snapped. "I have pictures." And he'd tossed several photographs onto his desk between them, pictures that Alex'd had to admit looked like him and were clearly taken in New Orleans.

He'd shrugged. "I have no idea who that man is, but _I_ have been in Australia for the last six weeks. I came straight here from the airport."

Spender had frowned. Krycek would have every reason to lie about this, but he wouldn't make up a story that could be so easily disproved if he did. So the man in the pictures must not be him. "Find out who he is and take care of him, Alex. We don't want the FBI paying you undue attention just now." He'd turned his attention to some papers on his desk dismissively.

Alex had gritted his teeth, managing to prevent himself from saying anything further. Someday, he'd vowed, pivoting on his heel and walking out.

So now, here he was, lurking outside the apartment where his lookalike, who was going by the name of Victor Mansfield, was staying. He slid lower in the seat as a taxi turned onto the street, pulling up outside the building and disgorging his double and an attractive man in his early thirties. Krycek looked interested when he saw Mansfield's hand on the other man's ass before they headed inside.

"Well, well, well," he murmured. "You might be amusing after all, Mansfield. Once I find out who the hell you are." He waited a few minutes after the two men disappeared inside before following them, easily picking the lock and dealing with the security system, though a little surprised by its advanced nature. He carefully crept through the darkened apartment until he heard the murmur of voices nearby. He settled himself comfortably in a closet where he could hear clearly, intending to wait till Mansfield's visitor left.

~*~

"How do you put up with her, Vic? I mean she really is a dragon lady. Rumor has it that the Head is grooming her as his replacement," Thor shuddered. "She's gotta be a real barracuda; fuck knows she kept looking at me as if I were lunch."

Vic, who was really not in the mood to talk about his boss, moved sinuously towards his companion. "No, not lunch, or even dinner. I'd say you were a late night feast," the ex-cop growled seductively as he pushed his companion back on the bed. "Did I mention I was starving?" he said huskily as he began to unbutton the other man's dress shirt, button by button, admiring the firm, toned body, the sparse smattering of blond curls and the rippled stomach. "Fuuuck," he groaned appreciatively, "this is gonna take all night; I just know it is!"

Alex bit back a groan at Mansfield's words. _Great, just fucking great. Superstud there is gonna keep me in this closet all night!_ He considered the odd comments of Mansfield's companion, wondering who the director and head were. It would be something else to ask Mansfield once he got his hands on him. He nearly banged his head on the wall in frustration when the blond himbo started moaning.

"Vic," the other man whispered, his Nordic accent thickening his voice considerably, watching the Canadian with lust-filled eyes, "take all the time you want, I insist." His own hands were frantically at work, stripping off the leather jacket and the dark green dress shirt that did the most outrageous things to Mansfield's eyes. "Leather - I just love the smell of leather don't you?" he teased the younger man, "And the feel - I hear there' s a club on Bourbon Street - nothing but leather - you think we can go before the summit is over?"

Vic growled low in his throat and took that pretty mouth hot and fast. "You talk to much - we'll go tomorrow. Got an outfit that even the Director would salivate for. Not that I'd ever wear it for her," he continued as he took matters into his own hands and deftly peeled his shirt off, tossing it so far it landed in the hallway. His companion's dress pants came off next, complete with boxers and socks in one fell swoop. "Very nice," Vic purred appreciatively, his eyes darkening to green-tinged obsidian.

"Open the night table drawer; there's a bottle of lube inside. Get yourself ready for me. I wanna watch you play with yourself."

~*~

Alex bit the back of his wrist to stifle his groan. He knew what _he_ looked like in leather, and the thought of Mansfield, wearing nothing but skintight, black leather that looked like it had been painted on... He shifted uncomfortably, his pants suddenly about two sizes too small. He couldn't help picturing Mansfield, hands cuffed together behind his back, on his knees at Alex's feet. He promised himself that he would make that vision a reality. In the meantime, perhaps he should just kill the blond guy and take what he wanted? No, he decided reluctantly, after considering it from all angles. He needed to do this quietly and not leave a body lying around. A sudden increase in the volume of moans from the bedroom pulled him out of his thoughts. _Now_ what?

~*~

Vic watched with heavy eyes as Thor took a liberal coating of Wet and began to rub it into his exposed pucker. Knowing full well he had an appreciative audience, Thor threw himself into the game, teasing one, then another finger inside himself, making sure to hit his prostate and stimulate the sensitive walls of his opening.

"Another," Vic said huskily, watching with hungry eyes, his hand rubbing against his still clothed crotch, petting himself through the finely woven fabric.

"No. I want to be tight for you - to feel you slide in hard. I want that little pain, to know I've been claimed. Come, Victor Mansfield. I've always wanted to be fucked by a cop - and I don't care if you're an ex-cop or not - make me live my fantasy."

Vic groaned and his hands began to strip his clothes rapidly, needing desperately to be in the other man. "If I'd known that I'd be meeting you and that was your kink, I would have packed my old dress blues and my regulation cuffs just to make it real," he chuckled painfully. "Now why don't you stop talking and be a good boy and get _me_ ready?"

Thor eagerly clambered to his hands and knees and crawled towards the edge of the bed, taking Vic in his mouth and sucking expertly to make the ex-cop even harder than he already was. Sensing that his partner was nearing the edge of his control, Thor gave one final lick then slid a still lubed hand around his erection quickly, making Vic slick for him.

"Get up," Vic growled, "Against the wall and assume the position." He smiled ferally as he watched the blond jump to do what he said, heading to the only undecorated wall in the room - the one closest to the open bedroom door.

"You have the right to remain silent," he continued, coming up behind the other man and maneuvering his hands into the typical 'handcuff' position, holding them with one of his to simulate the manacles. A quick thrust and he was slowly sinking into his companion, feeling the exquisitely tight channel cling to him like his own skin. "Any moan you make can and will be used to encourage me. You have the right to get your ass fucked..." Vic trailed off playfully as he began to thrust his hips in and out, sinking further and further into his companion's body.

"Vic, Jesus God," Thor moaned piteously, needing to be fucked harder and faster. "You tease me - fuck me!"

A hand cracked out, catching the other man by surprise and making him yelp and jump back, completely impaling himself on Vic's cock. "You're in no position to be giving orders, asshole. Now be a good little boy and let me fuck you raw, and maybe I won't have to haul your ass in for that drug violation," Vic growled out in his best cop voice.

Thor whimpered and ground himself harder against the other man, begging softly for the 'officer' to fuck him.

"Yeah, that's it, squeeze those ass cheeks. Damn, you bend over well; how many offenses has this ass gotten you out of?" Vic asked playfully, nipping hard on Thor's shoulder, pushing him deeper into the wall and Vic's cock deeper into him.

"Vic, Jesus God, Vic... more, harder, there there THERE!" Thor screamed desperately, his come jetting over the wall and his internal muscles dragging Vic along for the ride.

Groaning painfully, Vic slammed his hips, once, twice, and he was inundating his fellow agent with his seed, biting down on the blond's shoulder enough to draw blood in order to prevent his scream.

Alex swore silently, running through every curse in every language he knew. He could tell they'd moved near the doorway because he could hear every word, every moan and cry. Hell, he was willing to swear that he could hear the liquid slide of Mansfield's cock in the other man's ass and their bodies slapping together. His own cock got impossibly harder, and it was a near thing. _Bastard!_ he swore. _You are going to pay for every moment I ache, with interest! You're going to look so good tied over a chair while I ream your ass!_

His attention was drawn back to the bedroom where the men were starting to get noisy again. _No! No fucking way! You cannot be going at it again already. Sonofabitch!_ He bit down viciously on his forearm to muffle his pained groan, ignoring the trickle of blood from the bite.

Vic slid out of his lover and moved them back over to the bed. Laying the blond down on the bed, he proceeded to clean Thor's come off him, lapping at the other man like a cat enjoying a bowl of cream. Thor was most appreciative. Vic's hands moved upwards to begin to tweak at his nipples, twisting them enough to make the blond groan in pleasure, and each turn of flesh caused a corresponding jump in the cock now secured in the ex-cop's mouth.

"Shit, Vic - god damn. Where did you learn to give head? You're better at it than a Section Six agent - and I should know; I _am_ Section Six," Thor groaned happily, carding his fingers through the short dark hair. Vic merely hummed his approval and scraped his teeth lightly along the now turgid flesh, causing Thor to howl loudly.

Alex beat his head against the wall of the closet, fortunately masked by the sound of the howls coming from the bedroom. His entire body was rigid, and they'd been at it less than an hour. If Mansfield really did keep it up all night, he was sure it would kill him. He glared at the closet door as if he could see the damn slut there, desperate to get the other man somewhere where they wouldn't be interrupted. _You're never going to forget me, Mansfield, I guarantee it!_

Vic finally let up on the other man with a last lollipop lick then turned and grabbed the bottle of lube. Squirting a copious amount into his hand, he slicked Thor's cock up nice and wet. Crawling up his supine lover's body, Vic straddled the other agent's waist, so that he was on hands and knees over him. Taking the lubricated hand, he reached back and oiled his own anus and held it steady as he lowered himself to a sitting position, impaling himself on Thor's prick with a happy groan.

"Fuck, I've missed this," he moaned as he began to bob up and down on the stiff cock, teasing first his nipples then Thor's.

"Missed what, handsome?" came the breathless query.

"Getting fucked - feeling a cock slide in and out my ass. Fuck!" he yowled, as the blunt edge of Thor's erection danced across his prostate.

"Like that, did you?" the blond chuckled, increasing the tempo of his thrusts. "Used to being a top, Vic?"

"Nah - used to women - haven't been with a guy since I was on the force," the dark-haired man moaned, bouncing harder on the cock, one hand sliding down to milk his own weeping shaft.

"Jesus fuck!" Vic wailed as his orgasm caught him unaware, sending his come splashing across Thor's chest and catching him on the chin. His tight channel constricted even more and forced the other man's second orgasm of the night as Victor collapsed bonelessly on top of him.

"God damm I missed this!" he chuckled after long moments of ragged breathing.

Listening to Mansfield, Alex whimpered. The vocal ex-cop was driving him insane. Thanks to his talking, Alex could picture every instant, could almost feel that big blond in his own ass. When Mansfield wailed his pleasure, it was too much for Alex, and he came in his pants. Moments later, panting quietly, Alex glared down at his lap. "Sonofabitch," he hissed almost silently. "You're gonna pay for that, Mansfield." He carefully stood up, snagging a scarf off the shelf and cleaning himself up as much as he could, careful not to let any of his come drip onto the floor. He stuffed the soiled scarf into his jacket pocket with a grimace. _Come on, Mansfield, lose the blond bruiser,_ he urged. _You have to be done now._

Relaxing on top of the warm body, Vic purred like a contented cat, making the man under him laugh as he felt the vibrations. "Dragon lady's got herself a sexy tomcat it seems. You sound like a pretty kitty, Vic," he teased softly, running his hands idly over the warm body blanketing him. "My turn to have a taste," he continued, rolling them over and beginning to lap the Canadian clean to a chorus of the other man's guttural moans of bliss.

Neither man heard the shrill ringing of the telephone due to their narrowed focus on reality. It wasn't until a menacingly familiar purr resounded through the room that their attentions were diverted.

"Lars, be a good boy and stop licking Victor; he's going to need his beauty sleep tonight since I'll be needing him in the morning. Now how about you trot home to your Director and let my rather athletic tomcat get some sleep. Victor, I expect to see you bright and early in the morning - I need a pummel horse - and I'll even let you toss me around as long as you show me the counter moves. Even without Mac and Li Ann to spar with, I want you to keep in top form. You know how GAC can throw anything our way. Night, boys - nice show by the way. And Victor - what a naughty detective you must have been!"

Vic groaned and glared at the ceiling. "Even down here she manages to bug my apartment. That woman is incredible!" he snarled. "Sorry about this, handsome. The leather club tomorrow, right?" he sighed with a hot, tonsil swabbing kiss.

"You'd better believe it. I can't wait to see you in your outfit; I even brought my collar along just in case," Lars grinned down at his new lover. Standing, he dressed quickly and sloppily. Throwing his jacket over his shoulder, he lovingly tucked the sheet over Vic and kissed his forehead. "Sleep well, darling; see you tomorrow."

~*~

 _Finally!_ Alex exulted, momentarily taken aback by the sound of the woman's voice. He'd have to make sure he bypassed the video cameras again when he wanted to get out of this closet.

He waited until he heard the blond leave, then waited another half-hour to give his prey time to sink into a deep sleep. He punched in a code on the device in his pocket, setting the video cameras into a feedback loop again, then slowly eased the closet door open. He silently crept into the bedroom that reeked of sex, feeling himself harden again at that smell. He gazed down at Mansfield for a long moment. He really did look like him. He jabbed a hypodermic into the man's ass, covering his mouth to muffle the startled yell as he did. He restrained Mansfield for the few moments until the sedative took effect, then unable to resist, took a quick lick at the quiescent cock, tasting Mansfield and his now absent lover.

He chuckled to himself, braced himself, and heaved the man over his shoulder in a fireman's lift, staggering slightly. He carried his unconscious burden to the door, his hand running over the firm ass.

"We're going to have such fun together, Victor Mansfield." He carried Vic out to his car, unseen by any witnesses, returned the surveillance system in the apartment to normal, and drove to the old mansion he'd inherited from his mother.

Once inside, he brought Vic into his playroom, dropped him on the bed, and put his wrists into the manacles hanging from the headboard.

"Now I just have to wait for you to wake up."

~*~

Vic shivered as the cool air caused his flesh to react in an uncooperative manner. Fuck - how'd it get so cold? He hadn't turned the air conditioner on last night. Grumbling sleepily at the inconvenience, he reached down to snag a blanket. Except his hands wouldn't move. The rattling of chains and the feel of manacles brought him from drowsy annoyance to wide-awake alarm in seconds.

"What the fuck?"

"Good morning," Alex purred, watching his new acquisition assessingly. "I have a few questions for you, Victor, and I thought we might as well become better acquainted." He moved further into the room, where Victor could see him, and he watched the expression on the other man's face as he registered Alex's appearance.

"Jesus," Vic breathed as the other man's appearance finally sank in. Short, cropped brown hair, glittering green eyes, an impudently cute nose, full lips and a stubborn chin. The clothing was different - the... man seemed to prefer silk and linen over cotton and denim, but there was no mistaking that face. He saw it every morning in the mirror.

"Who the fuck are you? I wouldn't recommend trying to impersonate me - ever. My co-workers are too good at what they do to be fooled by a good plastic surgeon," he spat, his own eyes narrowing as his training kicked in, and he began to assess his situation - from his lack of apparel to location and the room itself. Oh sweet god, what kind of a room was he in?

Alex chuckled, amused by the man's reaction. He could see every thought flit across that open face. Good thing he didn't have that habit. "Hate to rain on your parade, sunshine, but I was born with this face. For that matter, according to your file, I'm actually a couple months older than you are. I'd rather like to hear your explanation, personally."

He noticed Mansfield's horrified appraisal of the room and grinned. "Like my playroom, pet?" _Lord, I'm making myself sick with smarmy bullshit, but it's scaring the hell out of him, so what the hell._ "I'm really looking forward to playing with you, sweetness."

"I'd say bite me, asshole, but I wouldn't trust you to have all your rabies shots," Vic shot back, his chin coming out belligerently. If the stupid fuck thought he was gonna be intimidated by a bunch of sex toys, he could guess again; he'd seen scarier shit in Vice. "And I've seen better. You should go to the dungeon of the Caligula in Toronto sometime; oh wait, it's by invitation of a member only, and I'm not really in the mood to invite you," he continued in a blase voice.

Alex reassessed the man on the bed. "Oh good," he said, dropping the act. "Looks like this might be fun after all." He stared at Vic with the dead eyes of an assassin, nothing but cold appraisal showing in them, no longer bothering to pretend to be one of those who played at dominance games.

"Tell me about these too-good co-workers of yours, Mansfield. And tell me who made you look like me and sent you here."

"No one made me look like you, Spanky," Vic barked back. "Take a close look if you want - no scars, no cosmetic surgery. Fuck, my face was plastered over the news enough five years ago to make it pretty obvious, in Canada at least. And then there's the fact that it's actually _mine_. And as for my co-workers - fuck you, not a chance in hell!" he snarled menacingly.

If this stupid shit thought that glare would terrify him into talking, he'd obviously never met the Director or Dobrinsky or the Tang Godfather. Speaking of - where the hell were Mac and Li Ann when you needed them? Even Jackie would do right now.

"So why don't you do us both a favor and cut the cold blooded killer act; I've seen better acting in a cheesy B movie."

Alex laughed softly. "It's almost a shame I'm going to have to kill you," he said conversationally, not making any attempt to frighten the man. "You interest me. But such is life. The last thing I need is you here in New Orleans drawing unwanted attention." He shrugged.

"But you'll tell me what I need to know first, and I will have you," he grinned suddenly. "After listening to you last night, I definitely intend to find out what made the blond hunk so happy. I won't even need to drug you, you're such a slut." He turned toward the door.

"I'll be back with some food and water for you in a few minutes."

The minute his other self was out the door, Vic was turned around, his feet braced on the headboard, the chains clutched in his hands as he pushed on either side of the chain, determined to get loose. After Mac had told him about 'sweet spots', Vic had the ex-thief teach him how to identify sweet spots in almost every substance known to man, including wood and metal.

An audible crack heralded the wood giving way, and Vic was off the bed and at the door, his chains making a good garrote. Fuck this dying shit - he was getting out of here and having the Director bring the Agency down on this asshole, whoever he was.

Alex leaned on the wall opposite the doorway, gun in hand, grinning at Victor as he skidded to a stop at the sight of him. "Definitely interesting." He straightened up, the gun never wavering from Vic's heart. "Back inside, twin. Unless you'd rather I just kill you here? While I'd rather stick to my original plan, it's not really necessary. Eliminating you solves my problems quite nicely." He regarded Mansfield quizzically. "You decide."

"You're making the biggest mistake of you life, asshole; my boss doesn't take too kindly to her people disappearing. In fact she's been known to get... unpleasant," Vic replied with a shrug of his shoulders. Turning, he stepped back inside the playroom, making sure he was out of reach - for what's his nuts anyway. It paid to have partners who were experts in martial arts; you picked up stuff - and fast.

"Either way - it'll be your funeral, not mine. If my employer is unpleasant, her boss is downright nasty. The food chain and all that."

Alex laughed harshly, the most honest sound he'd made since Mansfield woke up. "Don't waste your breath, amateur. People, including secret organizations, have been trying to kill me for years. But I'm still here and many of them are not."

He sighed. "I _am_ sorry you got caught up in this. It's nothing to do with you at all. You just have the incredible misfortune to look like me. _Zhal_." He shrugged. "But I really can't afford to have attention drawn to this city, looking for me. And you really wouldn't like to meet most of the people who are after me." He chuckled. "Well, you might like Mulder, but that's another issue."

He shook his head, amused, as he watched Vic so obviously prepare to attack him. "You're wasting your time, you know. Why not be a good little cop and just go over to the wall?" He indicated a set of manacles set into concrete with a nod of his head.

"Who the fuck said I was _still_ a cop? And if you're still breathing, it's because you've never had the Agency after you. That's about to change, however. Pissing off the only multi-national 'secret organization' was probably your most amateur mistake yet," Vic laughed deprecatingly.

"And you want me chained, come and get me," Vic replied, shifting his weight to the balls of his feet imperceptibly and widening his stance.

Alex burst into laughter, still keeping the gun pointed at Vic. "The only multi-national, secret agency, huh? That would have to be the Agency." He snorted. "Damn silly name. Most of them are buffoons, but the Canadian director is pretty good. Ah, _that's_ where I heard that voice before. You work for her."

He grinned at the other man. "Well, that means you ought to be well enough trained to at least make this interesting. If you weren't so damn cute, I'd just shoot you in the leg and be done with it. But I guess this gives a whole new meaning to narcissism." He snickered, suddenly made the gun disappear, grabbed a stick off a table to foul the chains Mansfield still had attached to his wrists, and moved toward the other man.

Vic eyed his opponent cautiously. The son-of-a-bitch knew the Director - _his_ Director and _his_ Agency. This could be bad. Thank god Mac was as serious a teacher as he was a total goof to work with. Vic was pretty sure he could hold his own. He just hoped like hell that the Dragon lady had already called out the cavalry; he was gonna need it.

"Whatever, Spanky. Anyone ever tell you you talk too much?"

Alex shrugged. "Whatever. I should introduce you to Mulder. Spanky is something _he_ would call me. What did I do to deserve _two_ save-the-world types in one lifetime?"

He lunged suddenly, faster than Victor could ever have anticipated, winding up behind the man. He held Vic in an unbreakable grip, a breath away from breaking his neck. "Decide, Agency man. Live or die."

Vic's life did the proverbial flash before his eyes thing. Death was something he faced every day working for the Director, but no one had warned him he'd be killed by himself. If his throat weren't so constricted, he'd laugh at the irony. His only regret - hell who was he kidding, he had a million - was that he wasn't able to say goodbye to Alice or tell Mac and Li Ann how he really felt about his 'family'. Not that there was ever any question of his answer. No way he'd betray his family.

"Die."

Alex sighed. "Unbelievable. There had to be subliminal messages in Leave It to Beaver or something. However, it doesn't really matter. I lied." He dragged Vic over to the manacles, somehow managing to get the man into them without getting either of them killed. That done, he retrieved the key to the original pair and removed them from Vic's arms.

"You're becoming more interesting by the moment, Mansfield. I think I need to find out more about you, and I know just how to do it, now that I know where you work." He smiled at the bound man, moving over to one wall and pressing a button that slid back a panel to expose a computer set up. He sat down, his attention fixed on what he was doing.

"Son of a..." Vic growled uselessly, flexing against the chains to test their weight. "You're dead, fuck-up," he glared at the other man. So Mr. Hardcore assassin thought Vic was a boyscout - good. Very few people - namely the Director and Dobrinsky - knew what he'd really been like in Vice and Narc. His partners had only gotten the sanitized version, Mr. Clean Mansfield, he who could do no wrong. He'd managed to get his do-gooding attitude back after long and hard soul searching, but not before he'd gotten dirty - really dirty.

"I may be interesting, but this is a fucking waste of my time. Kill me and get it over with. Anything's better than putting up with your half-assed attempts at intelligent conversation. Even my partner sounds more intelligent than you - and that's a fucking miracle."

Alex turned around, grinning at him. "You grow more entertaining by the minute, vice cop." He saw the shock on the other man's face and nodded. "That's right, my friend, I have access to your police files and your Agency files. Interesting reading, I must say.

"And I must admit that it's a relief to find out that someone who looks like me is _not_ some lunatic do-gooder. You have possibilities," he mused, considering the advantages of appearing to be in two places at once.

"Only if I cooperate. And what makes you think I will?" Vic asked, his eyes hooded and for once not revealing anything, even as his mind spun at light speed. He needed to get away from this dickwad - and now.

Alex grinned. "Because you don't have quite as big a martyr complex as you would like me to believe. And because I'm very good."

He stood up and sauntered across the room to the naked man chained to his wall. He smirked at Vic as he slowly trailed a finger down his chest, coming to a halt at his navel. "We're both going to enjoy this," he said huskily, sinking to his knees and nuzzling at Vic's soft cock.

His tongue flicked lightly over the head, teasing so softly Vic couldn't be sure he'd really felt anything. Alex did that several times until Vic's cock was stirring despite his shouts of rage. "Like I said, we're _both_ going to have fun, lover." He took the entire cock into his mouth, feeling it slowly grow on his tongue, not licking or sucking yet, only allowing the heat of his mouth to arouse the other man.

When the head of Vic's cock nudged the back of his throat, he released it, congratulating himself on having chained Vic's ankles earlier as well. He lowered his head between the widespread thighs, licking the sensitive area behind the balls, then flicking his tongue over the tense ring of muscle.

"Still think I can't get you to cooperate?"

"You think raping me is gonna make me cooperate, asshole? Fuck, next you're gonna be telling me there really are little green men," Vic snarled, trying to wrench his body away, biting his lip 'til blood flowed, hoping the pain would keep him distracted. "And you called me a slut? You're the one who's very fucking good - so go fuck someone who wants it and leave me alone!"

Alex looked up at him, an odd expression on his face. "The little ones are grey. The shapeshifters are the ones with the green blood. But the ones you really need to watch out for are the oileans. They..." he shuddered, unable to continue.

"Count your blessings it was the Agency that found you and not the Consortium. You wouldn't like my world very much, cop." Alex remained motionless, lost in unpleasant memories for an instant, then focused on Vic again.

"Sorry, lover, you're the one I want." He took the hard cock into his mouth again, sucking lightly this time until Mansfield's hips moved involuntarily. Alex took it, letting the cock slide farther into his throat until Vic's balls were pressed against his lips. He swallowed, letting Vic feel his throat muscles, doing nothing more, waiting till Vic moved on his own, no matter how unwillingly.

"Christ, you're crazier than Muckle - green blood, oileans, grey . . JESUS fucking christ!" Vic whined as he was swallowed whole, and he felt his cock being massaged by a gifted throat. And Lars thought he gave good head?!? Fuck, the son of a bitch was trying to kill him.

"Jesus god damn," Vic swore, feeling his control shred to nothing, and his hips finally gave in and thrust forwards, needing more of the tight heat that was milking his aching erection.

As soon as Vic moved, Alex relaxed his throat even more, letting the other man fuck his mouth. His tongue lashed the length of the shaft, teasing sensitive flesh, and one hand moved between Vic's legs to cup his balls. He rolled the velvety sac in his palm, his thumb gently rubbing, and his other hand slid over the firm buttocks, one finger lightly circling Vic's entrance. He pushed the tip inside, waiting to see how Vic would react.

Vic was being sucked into the insidious pleasure racing through him. He was losing the struggle rapidly. It felt so good though, and whoever the hell this was, he had the most wickedly amazing mouth Vic had ever experienced. Christ, Vic was being driven out of his mind, nothing had ever felt this good - not with any of his partners up until now. Sweet god...

Then the finger penetrated his still somewhat stretched anus, and it was like someone had set off a thermal charge. It went to his head and to his cock, which was already being stimulated along with his balls. Too much - it was all too much; with a short, harsh cry, Vic came, his seed flooding his other self's mouth helplessly.

Alex drank Victor's semen greedily, loving the sharp taste, wishing he could share it with the other man but knowing that he'd be foolish to get anywhere near Vic's teeth. He pulled back slightly and continued to suck until the last pulses were done and Vic was whimpering faintly at the stimulation of his over-sensitized flesh. He licked the Canadian clean of the last drops of his come and sat back on his heels to scrutinize the pleasure-relaxed form.

He couldn't wait any longer, and he started to jerk himself off, hoping Vic would watch him.

Vic's tried to look away, honestly he did, but there was just something so primal about this other self kneeling before him, pleasuring himself. Maybe they were both narcissistic because Vic could feel himself harden again, even though his mind tried to rebel. Fuck, was this how he looked when he stroked himself - eyes a smoky jade, lips wet and lush and bitten, body taut and neck arched. How could Victor look away?

"Who _are_ you?" he croaked out, desperate, confused, angry and aroused at this nameless person who'd sucked him off with more expertise than any Section Six operative and who seemed to know all his dirty little secrets. Who was intent on shattering Victor's hard fought respectability and turning him into this stranger's personal play toy.

Alex stared up at him, jade eyes unfocused, not really registering the question past the pleasure that was racing through his veins. He gasped as he came, his seed coating his hand and belly and Vic's lower legs, his teeth catching his lower lip as his body convulsed.

When he'd calmed, he shifted closer to Vic again, running his tongue along his leg, licking away his semen. After the first lap, he looked up at Vic again. "I'm Alex Krycek," he finally responded, immediately returning his attention to the sensual tongue bath he was giving the other man. Once he'd cleaned Vic, he sat back on his haunches again, eyeing the renewed erection.

"This time you _do_ get to choose, because either way is going to be fun for me. Do you want me to suck you off again, or do you prefer a cockring?" he asked sweetly.

"I prefer you let me go so I can get my Director and get the hell out of New Orleans and never have to see you again," Vic growled. He knew full well that he'd never be able to look at his face in the mirror and not remember this succubus of a human who had such power over Victor that it terrified him.

"I prefer to have never met you - to be able to wake up with my illusions intact. To have gone and let the bitch take a few good shots and then proceed to flatten her in the name of staying sharp then spending the day with Lars and heading to a leather club. Screw that. I wish I hadn't obeyed orders, and I'd be in Iceland now instead of here with my double," Vic snarled, trying to fight the inevitable softening he always felt after sex, the mushy, cuddly need that had driven Li Ann away.

Alex blinked in surprise, a little startled at this sudden outpouring of information. "Unfortunately, beautiful," he had to grin slightly at that, but regardless of resemblance, Victor _was_ beautiful, "that's not an option. I'd like to find a way not to have to kill you, but you're not making it any easier.

"If we're trading secrets, I'd like never to have betrayed a man I think I could have loved. I'd like to have stayed in the FBI and made a career and a life for myself. I'd like not to be spying on so many people at so many levels, conspiracies within conspiracies, that some days I can't even remember what country I'm in.

"But I'm not going to get any of that, and unfortunately, you can't go back either. My employer, or someone who _thinks_ he's my employer, is aware of your existence and sent me to kill you. I can't just let you go." He stroked Vic's leg almost unconsciously, still kneeling at the other man's feet.

The words finally sank in, their meaning clear. Vic was gonna die. "Can I at least call my sister and tell her I love her?" he asked, his voice gone husky with unshed tears. "I wouldn't do anything to let her know - I just want the chance, you know - to make peace with my family somehow," Vic asked in a choked voice.

Alex rose to his feet, placing a hand tentatively on Vic's shoulder. "I promise you, if it comes to that, I'll let you make that call. I swear on my mother's soul."

He stared into overly bright green eyes. "Help me find a way to avoid it. Help me save your life, Victor. I'm tired of killing." Incredible weariness shone in his eyes.

"How?" Vic asked, furious at being a pawn, being forced into this situation by a freak of birth. "Play your game? Work with you and these assholes who want me dead? Lie, steal, murder in cold blood? Sell my soul, betray my friends, family and country - turn my back on my family? How the fuck am I supposed to help you, Krycek, when the only thing that even made me a target was the fact that we happen to have the same face!"

Alex flinched away, his hand dropping from Victor's shoulder and his usual expressionless mask falling over his face.

"Sorry, my mistake. What number would you like me to dial?" he asked coldly, pulling out a cell phone.

Vic's head dropped, and his body sagged. He was trapped - even more trapped than he had been when he'd been set up by his fellow cops. "Never mind, it doesn't matter. Just get it over with. You win, Krycek, you and your boss win. Whatever."

"You dumb fuck!" Alex suddenly roared, hitting Vic across the face with the cell phone, fortunately not breaking anything. "What is so fucking important about a goddamn government _agency_ that you would give up your life without a fight? I was wrong. We are _nothing_ alike. You're just another sheep!"

Vic stood there stunned for a second, then an unholy green light gleamed in his eyes. "Maybe," he hissed, a deadly sibilant sound, "maybe it's the fact that I don't have to bend over every time my boss tells me to - maybe it's because we don't murder women and children and old men who can't defend themselves. Tell me, does it feel good, Mr. Assassin with an attitude? Killing someone who could very well be guilty of, god forbid, having someone else's face and no other reason than that.

"You're right, Krycek; we're nothing alike. You use everything as a weapon - words, your fucking phone, sex. Your whole life is control and who can you screw before you get screwed. Well, thanks but no thanks, asshole. Count me out of that glamorous life," Vic ended on a roar.

Alex winced, shrinking away from Vic's angry words, every one striking like a barb. He smiled crookedly, an odd expression in murky green eyes. "You're right, of course."

He pressed a key into Vic's hand, still with a strange, fey look, then turned away, ignoring Victor as he fumbled free of the manacles. Alex dropped a piece of paper on the table, moving restlessly.

"That gives you the passwords to my computer files and access to my bank accounts. Be careful. Avoid a man named C.G.B. Spender; you'll need the Agency's help against him. Stay away from an FBI agent named Fox Mulder too. He'll never believe you're not me."

Alex laughed humorlessly. "We can't both live, you know." He cocked the gun and raised it to his head.

"No!" Vic screamed, managing to get across the room and knock the gun away before the bullet discharged into the wall. "You dumb stupid fuck!" he continued to bellow, terrified beyond belief without really knowing why.

"Why does either of us have to die? Is that your solution for everything? I mean did this Spender come out and tell you to kill me, or did he just tell you to take care of me? Does that mean kill me? Jesus Christ, you arrogant fucking son of a... " Vic's lips were devouring his 'twin's' before he finished speaking, terror giving him an adrenaline rush and a more than substantial hard on. He felt consumed - needed to merge with this arrogant, deadly version of himself. "God help me, I want you," he groaned, biting hard enough on Alex's lip to draw blood.

Alex shook, not sure why he was still alive. He'd been ready to die, meant to die, but this man had stopped him. This man whom he'd intended to kill.

"I don't understand you," he whispered in confusion, gasping when Vic's mouth covered his, claiming him, forcing him to live. His eyes sparked when Vic drew his blood, and Alex twisted, pushing Vic against the wall.

"And you're going to have me," he growled. "I need to be inside you, Victor." He savaged Vic's throat, marking him, bodies writhing together until Alex pulled away and yanked Vic over to the bed. He pushed the Canadian flat, grabbing a container of lube and hastily applying it to his cock, then positioning Vic's legs over his shoulders and pushing inside him.

He groaned harshly. "So fucking good, babe."

"Jesus, Alex!" Vic screamed as he felt himself penetrated with no preparation. It felt so fucking good - he felt... owned. The pain was transient; the pleasure branded his soul. "Fuck me, Alex, oh god - please fuck me!" he wailed, thrashing on the bed, trying to impale himself even deeper on the thick root buried inside him. "God damn you, fuck me!"

Alex groaned, staring at... himself. It was incredibly erotic to fuck Vic, to see what his partners had always seen in him. He rammed deeper into him, wanting more, fighting go even deeper, snarling his frustration. "Not enough!"

He pulled out, ignoring Vic's wail of denial, and flipped the other man over, yanking him up onto all fours and shoving inside him again. They both screamed as Alex sank into him to the root, hitting Vic's prostate. He repeated the movement, his hips slamming back and forth, and his hand went around to pump Vic's cock. "Come for me, damn you!"

Vic's brain had lost the battle the moment Alex raised that gun, and now his body was crying defeat too. How the hell had he become so owned so fast? Why the fuck was he thinking of this now?

Slamming his body first back against the assassin then into his fist, Vic worked himself and Alex into a frenzy of sensation. He relaxed and contracted his ass muscles, making good use of all those katas and shit - but not in the way they were originally intended. If he was gonna come, he was taking Alex with him.

Pushing up so that he was kneeling over Alex's lap, more deeply impaled than ever before, he turned his head and bit the other man's shoulder just as his own orgasm crashed through him, drawing Alex's blood yet again. "Alex!" Vic screamed as he came - then the world went hazy, and then he blacked out from the unbelievable, overwhelming lust that crashed through him.

The fantastic feeling of Vic's body squeezing him and the erotic pain of his bite pushed Alex over the edge, and he exploded with incredible force, crying out Vic's name. He grabbed his lookalike's hips, wrenching him down at the same moment he drove deep inside him. The ecstasy washed through him, taking him beyond anything he'd ever felt before, almost making him black out.

His arms wrapped tightly around Vic's waist, holding the ex-cop to him, and he waited for Vic to regain his senses.

Vic came to a few moments later, a lazy smile on his mobile lips as he felt strong arms holding him. "If this is what you meant by helping you, earlier, this I think I could live with," he laughed, pressing a kiss to the back of one of Alex's hands. "We'll find a way to make this work - we have to," he mumbled, rolling in the embrace until he could bury his face in the crook of Alex's neck. "I don't think I could give you up now - even if the Dragon lady stormed the gates in one of her rescues."

Alex sighed. "I really don't want to go head to head with that woman, but I don't see how I can avoid it. As long as she doesn't see your body," his arms tightened protectively around Vic, "she's not going to stop looking for you."

He sighed. "She's not likely to find us here, but we have to leave this house eventually. And then there's the problem of the various people and agencies who are trying to kill me. Are you sure you want to do this?" Once again his arms tightened, as if to prevent Vic from escaping.

"Alex..." Vic hesitantly brushed his hand over the other man's face - his face. "You're my... other half. The dark to my light and all that corny shit. I... never knew what I needed until I needed you. You're a prick, an arrogant bastard and more than a little terrifying - but I _need_ you," the ex-cop declared softly.

"You ever try to leave this Consortium of yours?" he asked softly.

Alex shrugged. "Several times. I've even succeeded a few times, but I always find myself back inside. I managed to shed my ties to the FBI, Russian intelligence and a few others, but this group just sticks to me like a burr." He sighed heavily.

"I'll find a way though, I swear. I won't let them hurt _you_ , Vic. In a lot of ways, you're what I sometimes wish I could be." He chuckled throatily. "And frankly, I'd never make it. I'd get bored with living by the rules within a week and god knows what I'd do. You sure you know what you're getting yourself into?"

Vic smiled slowly, watching the other man, assessing his words. "Yeah, I think I do. However, I think I'd prefer you getting into me. As for boredom, trust me, it ain't gonna happen, not with the Director, Dobrinsky, Mac, Li Ann, Jackie, the Cleaners and... Nathan - oh god, don't even want to go there," the ex-cop shuddered in horror.

"She'll probably try to recruit you - after she tries to kill you," he continued as he traced idle patterns over Alex's almost completely smooth chest and arms. "You feel so good, like velvet," Vic continued, distracted as he raised his head to kiss and lick the join of collarbone and neck. "You taste and smell better though."

Alex shook his head, smiling slightly. "Fuck, Vic, I work alone. Who the hell are all those people? On second thought, never mind. Let's talk about me getting into you." He smirked. "How do you want me? Hard and fast again, or long and slow, till you scream for more, and longer still?"

Vic whimpered, his eyes closing as the mental images assaulted him. He wondered what they looked like together, wondered if he could talk Alex into filming them, and moaned slightly at the thought of Alex fucking him long and slow, making him scream, being caught on tape.

"Alex," he whispered, his head arching upwards for a kiss. "Please - anything you want, any way you want."

Alex smirked, knowing the other man had forgotten just where they were, how many _toys_ he had lying around. "Okay, baby, I'm gonna make you crazy. Come 'ere," he said, tugging Vic over to stand in front of a mirror and fitting himself to his back. "Look at us, Vic; watch me touch you, and watch how you react. Show me what you feel, baby."

Vic looked at Alex and saw himself, yet someone who wasn't. A darkling succubus sent to tempt him and lead him astray. He watched hands, almost but not quite like his own, drift over his body, and his head fell back against a firmly muscled shoulder as his body sank into the hard one behind him. "Fuck. This is... unbelievable," he whimpered, watching Alex closely, as his own cock got harder and harder.

"Yeah, that's it, show me, Vic," Alex whispered in his ear, teeth nipping at a velvety lobe, then his tongue tenderly soothed the tiny ache. He traced every whorl with the tip of his tongue, loving Vic's sounds of pleasure. Meanwhile his hands slowly crept up from the ticklish navel to Vic's chest, lingering teasingly just below his nipples.

"God damn you, Alex - stop teasing. Touch me!" the ex-cop growled softly, needing stimulation, to feel his doppelganger's hands on his body again, touching and arousing him to oblivion. "Please, Alex, I ache. It hurts. It's never hurt before, not with anyone else. God, what's happening to me?" Vic's head tossed restlessly on Alex's shoulder until he turned sharply and bit the older man enough to draw blood, lapping at its metallic flavor with relish.

Alex hissed. "Hurts so good, doesn't it, lover? Makes you want more and more. I'm gonna give it to you, too. Make you feel so good you scream, then beg for more."

He gripped Vic's shoulders tightly, shifting him so he was standing on his own. "Play with yourself, Vic. Make yourself hard for me. I want to watch you. Watch yourself in the mirror, babe. See how beautiful you are." He whispered hotly in Vic's ear, distracting him, then slowly stepped back until he could reach a nearby table, where he picked something up before moving close to Vic again.

Vic's eyes became hooded, and his hands began to ghost across his well-toned frame, looking at himself with new eyes, Alex's eyes. Hands drifted up to dusky, rose-colored nipples, hard and aching from his arousal. Brushing his thumbs over them once, twice, he moaned at the sharp tugs of need. Taking the distended nubs between his fingers, he squeezed, lightly first and then harder and harder until it became darkling pleasure. The gasp that burst from his throat caught him unawares and made him come back to himself.

Hands drifted down across washboard abs, fingers tracing and delineating each separate muscle group, and he shivered slightly from the ticklish sensations. Moaning, Vic let his fingers card through the curls that met his belly, petting himself and watching his cock elongate and fill out even more. Finally he allowed his fingers to trace up his shaft to its crown, gathering the pearl of pre-cum there and bringing his finger to his mouth to suckle it, his eyes returning to the mirror to meet Alex's, now gone black with desire.

Alex moaned softly, aching as he watched Vic pleasure himself. His lips parted as he watched in the mirror, and Vic's finger caught another drop of pre-cum and raised it to Alex's mouth this time. Both men watched the pink tongue flick out and lap the fluid from the offered finger, then Alex moved in front of Vic, dropping to his knees as Vic automatically spread his legs wider.

"So responsive," Alex said huskily, petting the turgid cock. "I'm gonna show you just how much you can feel." He shifted position slightly to the side so Vic could watch his hands in the mirror as they fastened a cockring snugly around his cock and balls. Alex petted him again when he was done. "So pretty in black leather." He licked the head teasingly.

"Now, baby, now I can play with you till we both go insane, then start all over, and you won't come. Not till I let you, which won't be for a long, long time. I'm gonna teach you what your body is capable of," he promised huskily, a finger lightly stroking the valley between Vic's ass cheeks.

Vic whimpered softly, his fingers carding through his lover's short, dark hair then clenching tighter as he felt his still sensitive anus being played with. "Alex," he whined quietly, looking at how red and engorged his cock looked with the black leather ring. "Oh god, you're still trying to kill me -- this time by frustration."

His head falling back, Vic lost sight of himself in the mirror, Alex kneeling in front of him. That image alone made his cock throb even more painfully against the ring. His knees felt weak, and he had to latch on to the Consortium agent's shoulders to keep himself steady. "Please, Alex, Jesus god... please!" he begged shamelessly, not actually knowing what he was begging for.

"Oh, you're not gonna die, beautiful," Alex promised. He lapped delicately at the restrained cock, tongue gliding over the sensitive head, then flicking at the ridge below. He allowed his teeth to scrape lightly along the shaft, smiling evilly at Vic's strangled scream, then he sucked the heavy sac into his mouth, tracing the leather strapping with the tip of his tongue.

"Having fun yet?" he asked minutes later when he finally released his wailing lover from his mouth.

Vic's head tossed back and forth restlessly as his tongue darted out time and again to wet parched lips in between his screams and whimpers of need. "Alex," he chanted over and over, his fingers clutching convulsively around the older man's head as he was driven slowly insane. By the time Krycek pulled away to teasingly ask him if he were having fun, Vic was ready to climb the walls. Unfortunately his knees had other plans, and he slowly buckled, his legs finally giving way to the torturous bliss and causing him to slip to the floor in a boneless puddle of whimpering need.

"Alex - damn you, please!" he growled softly, pulling the older man on top of him and devouring the lush pink lips with fervor.

Alex grinned wickedly. "If you insist, babe." He stood up, pulling Vic to his feet at the same time, and led his staggering lover over to the wall-mounted manacles where he'd been restrained earlier. This time, Alex turned him to face the wall before fastening the cuffs around his wrists.

Alex admired the long, lean lines of him for an instant before sinking to his knees, his tongue flicking out across Vic's quivering hole unexpectedly. He teased for long minutes before finally pushing his tongue inside Vic, tearing another cry from the other man. He continued that for what probably felt like an eternity to Vic, then stood up and carefully pushed into him.

"God, so good, so hot and tight, gripping me," Alex moaned, driving into Vic for his pleasure. He struck Vic's prostate on each stroke, loving the sounds he made. "So fucking good!" he wailed as he came.

Vic's throat was rapidly becoming raw from his softly emitted wails and cries of unsatisfied passion. He was so hard it hurt, and each thrust against his prostate only made him harder still. His body shuddered with any number of dry orgasms, and being pressed into the slightly abrasive wall only added more pleasure -- this time rougher and more dangerous.

"Alex, please, god, let me come. I'll do anything, just -- fuck, I'm going to die, let me come please!" he begged softly, his ragged gasps of air making the words almost garbled.

Alex remained leaning against Vic until he couldn't stand to feel the other man's body spasming around his sensitive cock any longer. He pulled out, running an appreciate hand over the sweat-sheened back. When even that made Vic whimper, he decided to let the ex-cop calm down a little before he continued his games.

"Shhh, baby," he whispered, kissing Vic's ear, then moving away to grab a towel and clean himself up some. He came back to Vic's side, reaching out with one hand to raise a tortured face.

"Vic? Are you listening to me, beautiful?" He waited until Vic nodded jerkily before continuing. "I have to leave the room for a minute -- no, wait, it's okay," he soothed when a sudden look of fear crossed Vic's face. "You're getting dehydrated, babe; I have to get you some water. That's all I'm going to do, and I'll be right back." He stared into Vic's eyes, willing him to believe him.

Listening to Alex walk out while he was naked, chained and helpless was the hardest thing Vic had ever done. He felt more exposed than he'd ever felt in his life. And terrified that Alex might not come back. The dose of fear was enough to cool his raging libido to nearly non-existence. "He's coming back, I know he's coming back. Gotta think positive, think..."

Think about how Alex had been willing to put a bullet in his head to protect Vic, about how he was so gentle with Vic when the younger man had asked to be able to call his sister. The taste of Alex's mouth, the way it felt moving over his body, the way _Alex_ felt moving inside his body. The mental images of the hot, sweaty, combustible sex they'd had washed over him, slowly re-arousing him. Soon he was once more hard and aching, needing Alex, just not with quite the same intensity.

Needing Alex to love him.

Hearing the near silent pad of footsteps behind him, he turned and smiled softly. "I missed you."

Alex eyed him, seeing that he was a little more relaxed, and smiled back. "I love you." He leaned into Vic and kissed him, his lips thanking him for trusting him. He rubbed their noses together, identical giggles escaping them, then raised the glass of water to Vic's lips. "Drink, baby. You're going to need it."

After Vic had drunk half the glass and indicated that it was enough, Alex moved back behind him, out of Vic's sight. He waited a moment, letting Vic wonder what he was going to do now, then tilted the glass over his back, letting the water and ice cubes run down his spine. Smiling at Vic's yelp of outrage, Alex followed the rivulets of water with his tongue, licking them away. He chased several to the puckered opening at the base of Victor's spine, probing deeply to make sure none escaped him.

"Alex!!" Vic moaned, his erection returning to its former size rapidly. Part of his mind was busy processing what Alex had just said. Alex loved him? God, was it true? In less than 24 hours had this other half of his soul truly fallen in love with him - just like... "I love you too, Alex, god help us both. I don't know how it happened so fast but I do," the last word came out in a shrill moan as Alex's tongue penetrated his anus, taunting him with the release he was forbidden.

Alex shivered with pleasure at Vic's words, the first time he'd ever heard anyone except his mother say them and mean them. "Never gonna let you go," he whispered, rubbing his cheek along Vic's back. "I'm going to make you so happy you won't ever want to leave me."

He rose to his feet again, eyeing the toys in the room, finally deciding that he didn't want anything to touch Vic except himself... at least this time. He unfastened the manacles and drew Vic over to the bed again.

"I want you to lie down on your back, hold onto the headboard," he paused and grinned, "Or what's left of it! Hold onto it, and don't let go, no matter what, until I say you can. Will you do that for me?" he asked, knowing that making Vic remain still without any restraints would make it even more intense for him.

"Alex," Vic said huskily as he looked up at his lover, his fathomless green eyes revealing all his inner secrets to this master of secrets. "Want to stay with you, Alex," he continued, afraid to promise more because somewhere in the back of his mind Victor knew that the Director was looking for him, and despite what Alex believed, Victor knew she would find them; she always found her people. He was owned by the Agency, and she wasn't going to let him go.

"Anything for you, love, I trust you with my life," he continued, a soft smile on his face as he caressed a silky soft cheek before reaching upwards to grasp the lower part of the headboard - the one area still intact. "Do your worst, lover," he chuckled, spreading his legs wide in open invitation.

Alex gasped, hot green eyes roaming over Vic's body in a caress he could almost feel. "Not my worst, babe, my best." He smirked, knowing that comment would drive Vic nuts. He crawled onto the bed, gradually moving up between Vic's widespread legs, pausing every few inches to nip at a leg. "God, you look fantastic lying there, open and waiting for me, hard for me. Wanna keep you like this forever."

"Alex, stop talking and fuck me, will ya?" Vic smirked at the older man, his eyes alight with mischief. "Otherwise I'm going to think you're all talk and very little action. C'mon, superstud, fuck me raw."

"If you insist," Alex replied with a grin, wondering if Vic actually thought that the cockring was coming off any time soon. Wanting to make sure that he could continue to play for a long time, he grabbed some lube and worked it into Vic, slicking him well. He still wasn't all the way hard after his previous orgasms, so he changed his mind, deciding that if Vic wanted it so bad, he'd give it to him, though not necessarily the way he had in mind.

With an evil grin, he pawed through the assortment of toys in the stand by the bed, pulling out a dildo, which he held up in front of Vic's eyes.

Vic eyed the latex monstrosity with nervous eyes. "And just _where_ do you think you're putting that?" he croaked out, his legs trying to close but blocked by Alex's body.

At his lover's wicked grin, Vic shook his head in vehement denial. "No - no way. Alex... no - it'll... there is no way that's gonna fit, no matter how much you lube me up!"

Alex laughed. "Trust me, baby," he said sweetly, positioning the dildo between Vic's cheeks. "You're going to enjoy this... eventually." He applied more pressure on the latex shaft until the tip slid past the ring of muscle, then paused until Vic shifted, unconsciously seeking more. He kept his eyes on the other man's purple cock, licking his lips hungrily. He started a slight back and forth motion with the toy, driving it fractionally deeper inside Vic with each stroke. Finally, long minutes later, it was buried to the handle inside his squirming lover. He rotated it, smirking when Vic arched and cried out as his prostate was struck. Now that he had the right spot, Alex flicked a tiny switch on the base, and it began to vibrate.

"JESUS!!" Vic bellowed, his whole body spasming as he desperately sought release from the sensual torture he was being subjected to. The pleasure was razor sharp in its intensity, bordering on the edge of pain, and knowing that his hands were free and he'd promised not to move them only made it a hundred times stronger.

"Alex!!!" he wailed as he thrashed on the bed, feeling the latex torture device move within him, juddering away at his prostate, sending him into paroxysms of dry orgasm. If he'd looked up at that moment, had he been able to see clearly with the red haze of lust clouding his perceptions, he would have seen his grip so tight that his entire fingers were white with tension. His body was bow taut, every muscle straining to its limit, aching for release.

Alex bit his lip so hard it bled, watching Victor go rigid, his entire body a scream of agonized pleasure. He was aching with arousal once again, and he knew that to continue much longer would go beyond games and into cruelty, but Victor was so beautiful like this that he couldn't force himself to stop. Only when the remaining portion of the headboard began to splinter in Vic's grip did he withdraw the dildo, not stopping the vibrating till after he'd extracted it from Vic.

Between one breath and the next, Alex sheathed himself in Victor's spasming body, crying out at the intense joy of that velvet grip, only able to hold back his climax because he was still nearly drained by the previous one. His hips began to move back and forth, pushing into Vic and pulling back while Vic followed him. Slowly, so slowly, he stroked into his lover, gradually speeding up until he was again hammering into him and on the brink of climax once again. He looked at the desperate man beneath him and paused, completely buried inside him, to carefully release the cockring. That done, he thrust again.

The world went super nova in a blink of an eye. Everything went from the red haze of lust to this blinding, unbelievable ecstasy that was hotter than a sun. It melted his bones, drove him mad with its release and turned him into a shuddering, weeping wreck of a man who could only say one word over and over and over. "Alex."

Vic's convulsions took Alex with him, but Alex recovered more quickly, unsurprisingly. He shifted them in the bed so that he held Vic protectively in his arms, the ex-cop's head pillowed on his chest and his entire body limp in Alex's embrace. "I love you, Victor Mansfield," he said softly, pressing a kiss to the sweaty brow.

"Alex," Vic croaked out, a trembling hand coming up to brush, feather light, against his lover's cheeks. "Don't ever let me go - I don't... wouldn't want to live without you, Alex. My other dark half, my other soul," he whispered, eyes drifting closed as lethargy and supreme exhaustion began to set in. "Don't let go..."

Alex held him tightly, protectively. "I won't let go, Vic, don't think I can. I need you, need you to remind me what's really important. I love you," he whispered, his eyes slowly closing as he relaxed under his precious burden.

~*~

Vic woke slowly, letting each of his senses wake up. First came the sense of well-being and total relaxation. He felt... safe. Next came the slight twinges of muscles that had been well used - a pleasant sort of ache. Then came the feeling of strong arms wrapped around him, holding him tightly, as if to ensure he didn't move or to protect him.

Letting his eyes drift open, he turned his head slightly to find Alex asleep behind him, his face almost angelic in its purity of sleep. _Is this what I look like sleeping?_ he wondered to himself. _He looks so innocent and sweet - my very own fallen angel,_ Vic grinned to himself. Taking one of the arms that held him securely, Vic brought the deadly yet beautiful hand up to his lips and kissed each finger softly. "I really do love you, Alex," he sighed, closing his eyes and snuggling against the older man, waiting for his lover to wake up.

Alex had woken as soon as Vic moved, but he remained motionless, waiting to see what Vic would do now that the morning after had arrived. When the other man kissed his fingers, he nearly cried out, so great was his relief. Vic's words made his eyes open just as Vic's closed, and he allowed himself a moment to look at the man who'd so quickly made a place for himself in his heart.

"I love you too, Victor," he murmured, tightening his grip on the man in his arms. "For a moment, I thought you were just a dream that I'd made up last night, but you're not. You're real, and you're here, and you're mine." He kissed the top of Vic's head.

Vic snuggled back against Alex, marveling at the turn of events of these past 48 hours. Here he was in the arms of a very, very dangerous and admitted assassin - a man he'd fallen in love with almost at first sight. It was probably, as Alex had said previously, very narcissistic, but there was just something magnetic about a powerful, dangerous and mysterious man.

God above, he was beginning to sound like one of those corny romance novels! "Alex, if I ever start sighing and swooning, promise to kill me?" Vic chuckled wryly. "And don't ask... really."

Stretching out, he rolled in his lover's arms to face Alex, gently petting his face. "Not a dream, love, I'm very real, or don't you remember sticking a needle in my ass and kidnapping me?" he tried to tease lightly.

Alex chuckled. "I remember sticking a needle in your ass and licking your cock. You tasted good." He smirked at Vic's look of shock. "You know I take what I want, baby. You should try it sometime." He lay sprawled on his back, relaxed, wondering if Vic would accept the challenge. Vic eyed the other man carefully, knowing full well that he was being dared. "Well, now that you mention it, I am rather _hungry_ ," he replied suggestively. Pretending to move downwards to the other man's morning erection, Vic kept going until he slid off the end of the bed and stood there grinning. "So, you have any clothes I can borrow since I seem to have left mine back at my apartment? I'm in the mood for beignets and coffee by the river."

Alex gaped at him for a moment, then burst into laughter. "Okay, beautiful, you win that round." He got up, heading out of the room. "Come on," he called over his shoulder, "we can conserve water by sharing a shower. It's our civic duty, after all," he intoned virtuously. "Then I think I might have something that would fit you. I'll take you to my favorite restaurant. They make the best beignets and cafe au lait in New Orleans. Or at least they used to. We'll see if it's still as good as I remember."

Vic smiled, following Alex's perfect bubble butt, grinning at the view and idly wondering when he'd get his chance to return all the favors Alex had been bestowing on him. The idea of actually getting into that pert ass made Vic even harder than normal for a morning.

"Alex - I want to fuck you so badly it hurts," he said casually as the other man was bending into the shower to turn it on and adjust the temperature. He laughed as Alex spun around and stared at him in shocked bemusement only to yelp as hot water cascaded down his back. "Problems, sweetheart?"

Alex shut his mouth with a snap. "Not if you're any good at follow through." He adjusted the water to a temperature that wouldn't be more appropriate to cooking lobsters and stepped under the shower. "Care to join me?" He turned his back to Vic, picking up the soap and starting to lather up. He made sure to bend over slightly so Vic would be looking at his butt. He grinned over his shoulder. "See anything you like, baby?"

"Maybe," Vic rasped, watching enthralled as Alex washed himself with sensual strokes. Vic's hands itched to be the ones caressing that magnificent body, lathering it and playing with it. God, he wanted to be inside Alex.

Stepping under the spray of the shower, Vic took the soap from the assassin and began to wash him, paying long and delicate attention to Alex's nipples, his hard, flat stomach, his back and the nape of his neck. He left Alex's cock and ass alone, wanting to drive the older man insane with lust.

"So pretty," he sighed, even as his fingers traced a myriad of thin, ghostly scars, and he kissed each one reverently. "So perfect."

"So blind," Alex laughed, lapping up the attention nonetheless. "It feels so good when you touch me, baby." He arched into Vic's touch, purring contentedly. He leaned against the shower wall, letting Vic do whatever he wanted with him, giving up control to someone for the first time he could remember.

"Whatever you want," he whispered, shifting his legs apart slightly, offering himself.

"Want you - only you," came Vic's immediate and emphatic reply. In a tiny part of his mind a niggling voice reminded him that he had wanted one other man recently, but who, unlike Alex, had been off limits - both as a co-worker and due to the fact that he didn't bend that way. Shaking that thought away as a useless fantasy, Vic returned his attention to someone much better than a fantasy. His Alex.

"Want to spend hours, days, exploring every inch of you, but will settle for returning some of your loving right now," Vic said huskily, his mouth latching on to Alex's adam's apple and beginning to suck, even as his hands once more lathered up the soap - this time to slide across the taut globes of ass and to inveigle their way into the shadowy crevice between.

Alex moaned, his hands coming up to clutch at Vic's shoulders. "Then take me. Please, take me. Wanna feel you so deep inside me I forget anyone else. Wanna look up and see you looking back at me. Want to remember that you made me live. Show me why, Vic." He spread his legs even wider, counting on Vic to help him maintain his balance. He pushed his ass back, trying to drive the teasing fingers into him, pleading for more, wanting the incredible pleasure he found with Vic. Groaning softly, Vic slicked his cock with the remaining suds then moved to position himself between Alex's legs. His fingers breached his lover gently, stretching Alex bit by bit until the older man was crying out in English and Russian, his words hot and crude, which only made Victor harder.

With trembling fingers Vic guided himself into Alex, feeling the tight ring of muscle give way and delicious heat envelope the flared head of his cock. Inch by inch he slowly eased himself inside until he was fully buried, his head coming to rest on the assassin's shoulder, his breathing sounding like he'd just raced and won a marathon. "Love you, love you, love you," the ex-cop chanted, trying desperately to hold on and wait for a sign that it was all right to move once more.

Alex moaned long and loudly when Vic sheathed himself in his ass. It was incredible. He wished he could see them, deciding in that instant to get the shower walls mirrored. He twitched, pushing back against Vic then pulling forward, slowly fucking himself on the rigid cock in his ass. "Not enough," he gasped. "More, damn you, give me _more_." He shoved his ass at Vic, clenching his cheeks, demanding more.

"Fuck, Vic, fuck me!" One hand reached back, grabbing Vic's hip and digging in hard enough to bruise. "Need you, baby. Take me!"

It was all the permission Victor needed as his hips began to slowly move, picking up speed as they went until the moist sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room and he was slamming into the Russian-American. One hand roped around his waist, palming Alex's erection before wrapping it in a tight grip to pump it simultaneously.

Giving in to a barely admitted let alone acknowledged desire, Vic's mouth latched on to the nape of Alex's neck, and he gently bit into the flesh, sucking on it for all he was worth, claiming his lover as thoroughly as Alex had claimed him.

When he felt Vic's teeth bite into his neck, Alex screamed, pleasure shooting through him. He exploded over Vic's fist, his body convulsing, milking his lover, trying to draw him over the edge as well. His fingers clenched even more tightly on Vic's hips, his nails leaving a neat line of bloody crescents. His wail of ecstasy echoed in the marble room, and it was one word, "Vic."

"Mine," Vic purred softly, his own orgasm less intense due to the number of times he'd been driven to the edge and over the day before. "All mine and I'm never letting you go," he sighed, licking the small wound one last time and laying his head on the strong, lean back while the now lukewarm water cascaded over them both, washing them clean once more. Alex sighed softly, content. "Don't ever want you to. I would have to shoot you if you tried to get away," he joked softly. "Come on, beautiful, the water's getting cold. Let's get out of here."

~*~

Vic looked at himself in the mirror, then glanced at Alex. Both were dressed in black jeans and white tee-shirts, the only difference being that Alex had his black leather jacket on despite the heat. It covered the Browning Hi-Power shoved into the waistband of his jeans. If it weren't for that and Vic's gold hoop in his ear, it would be almost impossible to tell them apart.

"Maybe we shouldn't go out - we're gonna get noticed," the ex-cop said huskily, concerned that maybe his lover's employer would have people watching for Alex. He didn't want Alex to get into trouble for him; he _would_ rather die then let anyone hurt the older man.

Alex chuckled. "Baby, we're always going to get noticed, so we might as well start dealing with it now. We can't stay in this house forever. We're in New Orleans, so let's enjoy it. Just let me know if there's anywhere your Agency is likely to be so we can avoid them."

"I was thinking about you, Alex," Vic admitted. "The Director will just hand me over to Doby for discipline - nothing major... but the people you work for," he trailed off. "They make me nervous, Alex. I don't want you hurt."

Alex laughed. "Not too likely. But they might go after you to get to me. That could get very messy in public, since I won't let them get anywhere near you. For the record, beautiful, no one disciplines you but me." Alex frowned at the very idea.

Vic felt a shudder chase down his spine, voluptuous in its intensity. "I think I like the sound of that," he said huskily, his eyes turning stormy as he turned to look at Alex. "I've always been the protector; this... feels nice."

Alex's eyes ran over him hotly, then he shook himself and stepped back. "Stop that," he said mock sternly, "or we're never going to get breakfast. Come on, let's go 'laissez les bons temps rouler'," he grinned.

Vic rolled his eyes but followed the other man outside, getting a good look at the place he'd ended up for the first time. "Damn... Alex, this is..." Vic was speechless. He'd figured the house was huge, but he'd only seen the 'playroom' and the short hallway to Alex's room. It was huge. An old-fashioned antebellum plantation house - with a vast amount of property attached.

"We're not even in New Orleans anymore, are we?"

Alex shrugged, not seeing anything special about the house where his mother had grown up. "Sort of. The property taxes go to New Orleans, but we're far on the outskirts. Does it matter? We'll be in the city proper quickly enough." He led Vic around to the garage, opening the door to reveal several vehicles, and headed for a black T-bird. "Coming?"

"Alex..." Vic shook his head. Beauty, brains and wealth... and Vic knew enough about his lover in the short time they'd talked to know that every cop instinct in him told him he did _not_ want to know where Alex's money came from. Live in the moment and try not to think about his lover's past.

Jogging to catch up, Vic eyed the vehicles appreciatively then whistled at the sleek monstrosity of a Thunderbird. "You _are_ gonna let me try it out, right?"

Alex grinned. "I dunno. Think you can handle this beauty? I'd hate for either of you to get damaged." He petted the hood of the car teasingly, knowing that Vic was watching him avidly.

Vic growled softly, "I handled _you_ , didn't I?" he said huskily, reminding Alex of their efforts to 'conserve' water that had lasted until the hot water tank had given out. "You drive there; I need to know the road before I get behind the wheel." That said, the Canadian walked around the front of the car, making sure to prowl when he walked and giving Alex a good view of his tight denim encased ass.

Alex growled, knowing damn well that Vic was showing off for him. After all, he did the same thing when he was trying to get someone's attention. "Careful, baby," he warned throatily. "You may get more than you can handle if you keep poking me." That said, he moved to the driver's seat, settling himself into his car with a contented sigh.

Vic purred soft in his throat, and for once eschewed the sensible task of putting on his seatbelt. Instead he cuddled up next to his lover. If Alex thought that was poking, he hadn't seen anything yet!

Once on the street, Alex dropped his right hand onto Vic's leg, petting him lightly. "Mmm, nice," he murmured, his hand creeping upward slowly, stopping just below the growing bulge in his pants. He glanced down quickly, a smug smile flitting across his face. "Very nice," he repeated.

"I think I like having my own personal cuddle toy." His hand rose the final fraction of an inch to cover Vic's cock, his fingers slowly tracing the outline, petting him again.

Vic groaned softly and shifted himself out of Alex's reach. "That's not part of the game, handsome," he said huskily, a wicked grin spreading across his lush lips. His own hands drifted down, but instead of petting Alex's cock through denim, Vic released the throbbing flesh from its cloth confinement.

"This, on the other hand, is," he continued with a truly devilish grin before sliding down the seat and under the steering wheel to take Alex's cock in his mouth, slowly inhaling it inch by inch.

Alex gasped, his fingers clenching on the steering wheel, and he fought to keep his eyes from closing. "Bastard!" he swore, one hand dropping to rest on Vic's head, fingers combing restlessly through the silky hair.

"God, you have a mouth like a whore, so fucking good," he rasped, already having noticed that lewdness turned Vic on. "Suck me, baby." His legs spread wider, and he forced himself to move his hand back to the steering wheel.

Vic chuckled around the mouthful of flesh he was engrossed in exploring, the throaty reverberation tickling along Alex's salty cock. Relaxing his throat muscles in a way he hadn't done for a very long time, Victor took more and more of Alex inside, until he was buried to his lover's root, his nose inhaling the musky scent of his lover's desire.

Slowly easing his head upwards, he began to hum softly, dragging the vibrating lips along the already straining shaft until all that remained in his mouth was the crown of Alex's cock. Tongue lashing like a living whip, Victor plied its tip to the extremely sensitive underside, where the foreskin was once attached but had been removed when Alex was circumcised.

Alex groaned harshly, wanting to yell, wanting to force Vic to take him back down his throat, wanting to come, wanting to feel this pleasure forever and never come. "So good, baby," he repeated. "All mine." He tensed, feeling his balls draw up, and gasped out, "Wait, you have to stop, I'm gonna come, oh god, stop, Vic, stop..."

His hips rose off the seat, and he trembled right on the brink of orgasm. One more lick, one flick of Vic's tongue, and he would come.

There was no way in hell Vic was gonna stop now. He wanted this - ever since Alex had teased him earlier that morning about licking Vic's cock when he'd grabbed him the night before. It had preyed on Vic's mind all morning, what would it be like, feel like, taste like?

Vic wanted to feel Alex lose control, to come in his mouth and scream out loud while driving the car. He wanted to taste the hot rush of salty sweet fluid from his lover. And by god he was going to get it too. Without warning he sank down onto Alex's shaft once more, except this time on his upwards stroke he allowed his teeth to scrape lightly across the straining flesh, humming even as he did it. _Come for me, handsome, let me taste you,_ he thought feverishly, his own aching erection forgotten in the need to take this part of Alex into himself.

A strangled scream escaped Alex when Vic's sharp teeth scraped his cock, the erotic pain setting every nerve on his body screaming. "Victor, fuck, stop... please... gospodi!" He cried out as he exploded, his eyes closing for a brief instant before he forced them open. He whimpered; Vic was still sucking his cock, ignoring his pleas, not letting him subside, forcing him to feel ever more.

It tasted like the bitter salt of the ocean, the finest champagne, a saucer of cream... and Victor lapped his lover up, relishing every pearlescent drop that slid down his throat. Finally relenting with a last, savoring lick, Vic extricated himself from Alex's lap, and gently tucked his lover away again. Setting Alex to rights, he resumed his spot curled up next to the other man, a proverbial cat who ate the Alex grin on his face, his tongue straying out every once in a while to search out more of his lover's essence.

Alex laughed. He reached over, a finger lightly tracing Vic's lips, catching a single droplet of his come and bringing to his own mouth. "I'm gonna make you pay for that, baby; you know that, don't you?" He smiled sweetly, his hand returning to Vic's lap, petting the rigid cock.

"Open the glove compartment, Vic." He waited till his lover did, then chuckled at the gasp. "Take it out and put it on, Vic." He simply waited, confident that Vic would do as he was told. "Put the cockring on, Vic." He stroked his lover's aching cock again.

"Alex - I'm too hard; it would kill me if I don't calm down a bit," Vic whined shamelessly. The very idea of him putting that on and sitting in a restaurant hard and aching while pretending to be in control and 'normal' made him _feel_ the blood thrum in his erection. That was how hard he was.

"Put. It. On." Alex's tone brooked no denial. He would have his way in this. "You will wear it even if I have to stop this car to put it on you, baby. But if that happens, it'll stay on you all day. I'll fuck you and I'll come, but I won't let you. I'll keep you hard all fucking day till you scream if a breeze touches you." He petted Vic again. "But if you do it yourself, after breakfast, I'll take you somewhere and make you come so hard you forget your own name. Your choice." His fingers still stroked Vic lightly, keeping him totally aroused, though his words alone would probably have been enough.

"Alex," Vic whimpered, his head lolling back onto the seat and his breath coming in little panting gasps as he tried desperately to control his aching body. His throat muscles moved convulsively as they were stretched taut from the angle of his head and his dry swallowing.

Head never returning upright, Vic blindly undid the waistband of his now too tight jeans, making sure to pull the loose white shirt out to cover the straining fabric later when he would have to mince into the restaurant.

Turning his head, he bit into the leather of Alex's jacket to prevent his scream of need from escaping. Whimpering constantly, he felt his way to the base of his cock and then snapped the too tight leather ring on, feeling his cock and balls constrict in a painful manner, preventing his orgasm.

Breathing harshly, his every muscle thrumming with supreme tension, Vic just sat there for long moments, not seeing the countryside melt into city as he was so on edge that even the passing breeze was a razor touch of pleasure. Alex watched him out the side of his eye, a tiny, devilish smile touching the corners of his mouth. He stroked Vic's hair soothingly, absently noticing that he was going to have to get a new jacket; this one had tooth marks in it.

"God, you're beautiful, baby. Every person in that restaurant is going to be looking at you, wanting you and envying me. But I'm the only one who can have you, who _will_ have you."

He drew one of Vic's hands to his mouth, licking and sucking his fingers, one by one, then two, then three, sensually doing to Vic's hand what he had done to Alex's cock. "Mmmm," Alex purred. "Good. I love the way you taste." He placed Vic's hand on his cock.

"Wanna taste you, baby. Touch yourself, make the precum drip, then give it to me on your fingers," he instructed hoarsely.

Vic jerked as if shot - a sensation he knew intimately. "No," he whimpered, pulling away from Alex quickly. "Too much, Alex - it hurts!" he nearly wailed, his back going ramrod straight, his face white from the strain. He was being flayed alive with need, and his sadistic lover just sat there and grinned and called him beautiful.

Vic wanted to curl up into a ball and whine but finally found the strength to right himself, biting down on his lip 'til he drew blood in order to keep from screaming so loud every cop in The Easy would come running.

"Okay, baby, I understand if you can't do it," Alex soothed, pulling the car over and putting the parking brake on. He kissed Vic softly, licking the blood away from his lush mouth, one hand braced on Vic's chest, teasingly nudging one rigid nipple.

"Since you can't give it to me, I'll just have to take it," he said. That was the only warning Vic had before Alex's head was in his lap, his tongue lapping delicately at the tip of his cock, licking away the strands of precum, probing at the slit for more.

Victor's wail ripped through his throat like a savage beast. The world exploded around him, and he nearly blacked out from the unbelievable pleasure pain. Trying desperately to somehow writhe out from underneath his sadistic lover, he was wild-eyed - like a cornered and terrified animal, desperate to escape.

"ALEX!!!"

Alex decided that the desperation in that wail was sufficient, and he sat back up with a final flick of his tongue. "Next time, baby," he warned, laughter dancing in his eyes, "do what I tell you. Although come to think of it, I liked that even better. You really do taste good." He knew Vic wasn't really hearing him right then, but the sound of his voice should ground him.

"Breathe, baby," he said, petting Vic's hair, being careful not to touch him anywhere else. "Come on, Vic, we're almost there. That's it, slowly. Take a deep breath. Good."

He started the car again and drove the remaining few blocks to the restaurant, parking and turning to watch his suffering lover. He got out of the car and went around to Vic's side, opening the door and offering his hand to help him out.

Glaring daggers at the older man, Vic eschewed his offer of help. "Bastard," he said huskily through gritted teeth. "You fight dirty."

 _And so did I and I deserved it, but dammit did Alex have to be so damn smug about it?_ Vic thought painfully as each step rubbed his excruciatingly tight pants against his too, too sensitive, cock making him whimper in painful need. He was going to die. He just knew it. He was going to have a heart attack or stroke or something and when rigor mortis set in, he'd be poker stiff for eternity. God, the Director would love that one!

Alex followed behind him, loving the sight of every painful step, careful to muffle his snickers. When Vic got inside, he was going to kill him, Alex was sure of it. But it was worth it. He was amazing when he was aroused like this. Alex glared at a young woman who seemed to think so as well, and he moved closer, placing a possessive hand on his lover's shoulder, staking his claim.

As they stepped inside, they paused to allow their eyes to adjust to the dimness after the bright New Orleans sunshine.

"Alexandre!" The cry rang out through the restaurant, making the patrons and staff crane to see whose arrival had brought Pauline running through her establishment with such a joyful cry. "Mon bebe, you came home at last!" A still strikingly beautiful black woman with silver in her hair hurled herself at Alex, catching him in her arms, crying all over him. Vic watched the scene unfold in horrified disbelief, feeling the eyes of every single patron in the restaurant on him. He wanted to crawl under a table or be swallowed up by a hole. Here he was flushed, aching, sweating and strained, and Alex was _drawing_ attention to them. Jesus. Sadistic didn't even begin to describe the older man.

Trying to slink into the shadows, Vic fell back a pace or two, hoping to make a break for the washroom, remove the infernal torture device and jack off to relief. To hell with what Alex wanted, he was gonna die of mortification.

Sensing that Vic was about to bolt, Alex snaked an arm around his waist, holding him fast. "Pauline, cherie, this is Victor." Alex's voice softened and warmed when he spoke Vic's name, and Pauline peered curiously at the other man. She'd never heard Alex speak that way before.

When she got a good look at Vic, she gasped. Had she not been present at Alexandre's birth, she would have sworn that she was looking at twin brothers. She knew that Alex had no brother, however, and the expression in both men's eyes when they looked at each other was far from brotherly.

"You come upstairs with me," she ordered, heading toward the back staircase. "You will have breakfast with me and tell me all about it." She glanced over at a dignified man who appeared to be in his 40s. "Etienne, cher, you keep things running smoothly here. Alexandre and I have some catching up to do."

She settled the two men on a sunny balcony, at a wrought iron table, and plied them with beignets and cafe au lait. "Now, mon p'tit, you tell me all about it."

Alex gave her a judiciously edited account of his life, ending with, "I wanted you to meet Vic, Pauline. I love him."

"Then welcome to my family, Victor," Pauline responded, holding out her arms for a hug.

Vic cringed inwardly. If he stood up, Alex's dear old friend was gonna have a piece of granite gouging her stomach when he hugged her. This would call for some very delicate maneuvering.

Sweat beaded his upper lip as he rose from the chair with his normal grace, every motion pure torture, but he had to at least _pretend_ Alex wasn't an evil and sadistic bastard who was at this very moment inflicting cruel and unusual punishment upon him.

With a look shot to Alex that promised serious retribution, Vic walked around the table so that he was _behind_ Pauline and gave her a hard hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I may not have known Alex for long, but I know he doesn't deserve a beauty like you, black-hearted devil that he is," Vic smiled at the older woman before taking her hand for a final kiss. "Thank you for making me family. I just hope that _I'm_ good enough."

Alex bit the inside of his cheek to hold back his laughter. He'd wondered how Vic would handle this, and his lover had risen to the occasion beautifully. God, how he wanted to throw Vic against the railing and have him!

Pauline smiled at the charming man who looked so like her Alexandre. Long familiar with her boy and his wicked sense of humor, she didn't miss the tiny signs of discomfort in Victor, and she was sure that Alex was in some way responsible. Had she known Vic longer, she'd have taken Alex to task then and there, but she didn't want to embarrass Victor by letting him know she'd noticed. She turned a gaze in Alex's direction that let him know she knew.

"More like my Alex might not be good enough for you," she finally responded. "I love the boy, but I know he can be black-hearted devil at times." She smiled at Alex ever so sweetly.

"Ma'am, if I thought I could keep you or that Alex would let me get away after all the trouble he went to to get me in the first place, I'd ask you to marry me on the spot. You are a grande dame in its truest meaning," Vic replied with a soft smile, returning to his seat.

Eyes clouding over for a brief moment, the ex-cop reflected on his own childhood and parents. Dad was a hardass and mom... well she might have turned out like Pauline had she not married his father, but fate, and his older brother, got in the way. She was now the posterwoman for the P.T.A country club set who spent more time with her cronies then she had with her two youngest children. To have someone like Pauline...

"You call me ma'am again, and I'll turn you over my knee, cher," Pauline said gruffly. This one had wounds of his own, like her Alex. "You call me Pauline."

Alex smiled, reaching out to hug her again, incredibly relieved that she'd accepted Vic so easily. Pauline was the closest thing to family he had, except for Vic, and he wanted them to get along. "Thank you, cherie, thank you."

Pauline kissed his cheek. "How could I not love anyone you love, p'tit? Come now, tell me about yourself, Victor." And she settled herself beside them at the table to enjoy breakfast and talk.

Vic blushed softly. "Well, there's a lot I can't tell you about my job and stuff; I work for the Canadian government in a position where the less my loved ones know the better," the ex-cop answered, before taking a another bite of the beignet.

"Pauline, can you teach me how to make these? They're heaven!" he sighed, not changing the subject but merely enjoying the moment for what it was. Taking another sip of his café au lait, he continued.

"I used to be a cop, Toronto PD, Narcotics, but my captain was dirty, and he needed a scapegoat, so I got set up, lost my badge and nearly got prison for life. My boss offered me a deal - work for the government and my trumped up charges would disappear. I figured what the heck, cops don't tend to live long in the prison system, so I had nothing to lose," Vic told both of them matter-of-factly. Alex knew he'd been a cop, but Vic knew his career record was sealed so there was no way the older man could have known. He might as well find out now that Vic wasn't as clean as he thought.

"I've got a mother, father, older brother and younger sister. My younger sister and I are still pretty tight, but except for the yearly holiday phone calls, I don't really see the rest of my family all that often. They live in Vancouver, I live in Toronto, and we never seem to be able to make it to either place," he said with a shrug.

"I was engaged, that didn't work, have two partners, one being the ex-fiancee and the other a goofball I'd trust with my life, and I live a pretty quiet life when not working," Vic finished. Damn, he'd never realized just how pitiful his life really sounded until he summed it up out loud. Shrugging it off, he reached for another beignet, the slight movement reminding him yet again of his lower extremities.

Alex reached across the table, catching Vic's hand in his own. "Sounds like no one's ever properly appreciated you, beautiful. I swear to you, that's all changed. We're together now, baby, and I love you." He stared at Vic, his heart in his eyes.

"But you should know the truth about me," he whispered, trying to nerve himself up to tell the two people he loved most in the world the truth about who and what he really was.

Vic shook his head. "Who you were isn't who you are now. Who you are now is the man I love, the man who's my future. That's all that matters, Alex," the ex-cop replied adamantly. What he knew, what he'd seen of Alex's skills was enough... for now. Alex could tell him later if he really wanted to. Pauline... didn't need to know the unimportant stuff - the things that could come between a mother and her son.

Alex tightened his grip on Vic's hand, drawing strength from him. "Thank you, Vic. I love you so much, can't believe how much, how important you are to me so quickly." He smiled, deciding in that instant that he _would_ get free of the Consortium no matter what. He would not allow anything to threaten Vic.

The conversation grew less intense for the remainder of their visit, then Alex led Vic back out to the car. "Come on, baby, I wanna take you to a place I used to know out on the levee."

"Alex," Vic growled softly. "This had better be the place where you make me come so hard I forget my own name because if it isn't, I won't be held responsible for my actions," the Canadian threatened softly.

While it had indeed been a pleasant way to spend the morning, Vic's control was hanging on by the thinnest of gossamer strands. It had taken every ounce of his willpower to at least _appear_ somewhat normal for Pauline. Now that the interminable wait was over, Vic was ready to pounce.

Alex stroked his back soothingly. "It is, baby. You've been so good, and I'm going to be good to you. And then you can do anything you want. _After_ I'm done with you, beautiful. Till then, you're all mine. I'm gonna make you scream so loud they hear you in Canada," he promised.

"So get in the car, and we'll be there soon." He opened the passenger door and motioned Vic in. "Just so long as they can't hear me in Iceland," Vic muttered under his breath, then shot his hands out in a lightening quick movement, yanking Alex down to mouth level. To say that he devoured his lover's mouth would have been an understatement. He tried to inhale Alex whole.

Releasing the other man as quickly as he caught him, Vic purred softly. "Well what are you waiting for, big, bad assassin man? Drive already."

Alex stumbled slightly, thrown off balance, and grinned down at his lover. "Well, I'd probably drive better from inside the car." He smirked and shut the door, moving around to the driver's side.

Once they were on their way, he reached over and pulled Vic against him. "I liked having you against me earlier. So stay over here," he whispered, inhaling the smell of his shampoo in Vic's hair. He dropped a hand into Vic's lap, petting lightly, but took it away almost at once, not wanting to torture him any more.

"Won't be much longer, Vic," he soothed.

"Alex," Vic whined, once more biting into the leather jacket to help keep himself from losing it. "Don't. Please?" he begged softly. "It really hurts 'Lex; I _really_ need you," he groaned out past the leather.

But the ex-cop didn't pull away or try and stop Alex. Perversely he loved the idea that Alex couldn't keep his hands off of him, no matter that the top was down, they were driving in traffic and anyone could see what the other man was doing to him. He even enjoyed the thrum of pleasure-pain that spiked through him. But if he didn't get relief soon, he would die. No question of that.

Alex pulled onto an old dirt road, driving for a several more minutes till they seemed to be in a world of their own. "I used to come here when I was a teenager, never saw anyone else out here. It's on land that my family owns, that I own now, I guess, so it might be that no one else knows about this place." He shrugged. "Anyway, we won't be disturbed out here."

He got out of the car and moved over to a grassy spot in full view of the car, where he started stripping off his clothes, slowly, erotically. He petted himself as he bared his body, enticing Vic to come touch for himself.

"Alex," Vic said huskily, his breathing becoming labored once more. "What are you... God!" Vic was out the car in an instant and next to his lover.

His hands traced rock hard abs, played with taut nipples and then he bent to taste them, whimpering at the flavor that exploded on his tongue. Looking up into eyes of dark agate, Vic begged shamelessly. "Please let me take this damned ring off now, Alex, please?"

Alex stared back at him, nodding. "Just don't come yet, baby. After waiting this long, you want it to last more than a few seconds." He slowly removed Vic's clothing, trying not to torment him but unable to resist caressing the warm golden skin as it was revealed. "How do you want this, baby?"

"Want you in me again, Alex," Vic said huskily, shivering with pent up desire and need. "Want to feel you all around me, making me crazy. Then after we've calmed down, I wanna return the favor. If I do you now, I won't last at all; the minute I try to get inside, I'll lose it," he admitted, nipping at his lover's shoulder - hard.

Alex groaned. He loved it when Vic bit him. "Better not take that restraint off till I'm inside you, beautiful. I don't want you coming when I'm getting you ready, and I don't think you want that either. As soon as I'm in you, we'll get it off you. Right now though, I want you down on all fours," he directed, sinking to his knees behind Vic.

If he got any hotter, he'd spontaneously combust, Vic thought to himself as he quickly stripped out of his tee-shirt, taking more care and time getting his jeans off. _On all fours._

"Jesus wept," he gasped softly as pure, wanton, desire raced over him. "Alex," he moaned, lowering himself to his knees, then bending forward so that his weight rested on his hands as well, his ass thrust out towards his lover, head lowered submissively, waiting for his lover to claim him.

Alex shuddered, not sure he would be able to hold back until he got inside Vic. The prolonged tease had made him hotter than hell, and seeing Vic waiting for him like that was enough to make him come. "So fucking beautiful," he rasped, his hands digging into Vic's hips as he fought to hold on.

He clawed at his jacket to pull out the lube, squirting a glob directly onto Vic's back with a quick apology when the cool gel made him shiver. He scooped some of it up with two fingers, quickly working one, then both inside his shaking lover. "Can't wait any longer," he groaned, pulling his fingers out and replacing them with his cock.

"Yesssss," Vic hissed with a voluptuous shiver chasing down his spine. Eyes closing, he thrust his hips backwards, needing Alex deeper, harder. "God, fuck me, 'Lex, make me scream like you promised," he panted, rocking back and forth on his hands and knees, helping the motion.

His cock had to be three different shades of purple, but the way he was balanced, there was no way Vic could reach down and undo the damned leather strip. "'Lex - need - you gotta let me loose, can't do it, please, 'Lex," he begged, fucking himself harder and harder onto his lover.

"God, yes," Alex groaned, "Want to hear you come, feel you. But you gotta hold still for a minute so I can get it off, baby, don't want to hurt you. Come on, stay still." He ran a soothing hand over Vic's shivering back, once again holding his hips with one hand, then reaching beneath him to unfasten and remove the straining strip of leather.

"There, baby," he murmured, pulling almost out of Vic and slamming into him to the root as soon as he'd tossed the cockring aside. "Come for me. Let me hear and feel you," he demanded, trembling on the brink himself, only wanting to make Vic come first.

"'LEX!!!" Vic screamed as his prostate was raked by his lover's cock, all the frustration and need of the past hour burning through him like wildfire. It caused him to buck and writhe as his cock spasmed again and again, sending thick white ropes of his seed to paint the tall grass underneath him. Vic's wails went on and on, until at last his voice cracked, and all he could do was whimper and thrust back harder and harder against Alex.

Vic's spasms dragged Alex's orgasm out of him, and he shoved hard into his lover's body, hitting his prostate again, his hand still on Vic's cock, stroking him almost roughly as they came together. He muffled his own cry by biting into Vic's shoulder, tasting the sweet, coppery tang of his blood.

"Mine," he whispered as he collapsed on top of his lover, his weight pushing Vic to the ground.

Vic groaned softly and lay still, panting and luxuriating in the feel of his human blanket. "You realize I'm gonna walk funny for the rest of my life, don't you?" he laughed weakly, bringing one of Alex's hands to his mouth and kissing each individual finger before tucking it under his heart.

"Hard to believe 48 hours ago I didn't know you, and 24 hours ago I wanted you dead, and you were going to kill me," he sighed. "New Orleans is definitely a lot more adventurous than I ever suspected it would be."

Alex started to laugh, sighing softly in disappointment when he slipped out of Vic. "I think the adventure has more to do with the people involved than the location, beautiful. I never thought I'd be grateful to the cancerstick for anything, but I'm glad he sent me here to meet you." He snickered. "I should send him a thank you card."

"No!" Vic choked, panicked. "Don't - if he knows, I could lose you, Alex. I... I can't go back to who I was before you, and I don't know if I could go on without you now... please," he beseeched softly, turning to hug his lover tightly to him. "Don't leave me alone again."

"Shh, baby, I was joking," Alex soothed, holding Victor tightly. "I wouldn't let that bastard anywhere near you, won't draw his attention to you." He pulled Vic on top of him. "And you really don't have to worry about me leaving you. You couldn't pry me away with a stick of dynamite," he teased, trying to calm Vic, regretting upsetting him.

Vic groaned. "God - I sounded hysterical. It's just that... the thought of losing you terrifies me, 'Lex. I've never felt like this before about anyone... and I _know_ you can take care of yourself, it's a damn foolish reaction, but those people you work for scare me - and it takes a lot to scare me these days," the ex-cop confessed, bending down to kiss his lover.

"What are we gonna do, 'Lex? Really? As much as I want to, I can't stay hidden here forever, and _they_ know where you are, and I can't disappear; I can't leave my partners and my family like that... " Vic sighed unhappily, reality finally starting to kick in.

"And you won't have to," Alex promised. "I'll get rid of the Consortium once and for all this time. I have a reason now. I suppose I can learn to get along with the Agency, so long as they don't interfere between us." He sighed. "But could we have a few days alone here first?" he asked wistfully. "I'd like to spend time with you, and it's been years since I was home."

Vic smiles, caressing his lover's face before kissing his lips sweetly. "Isn't Mardi Gras next week? I've never been. Is it true you can make love on the street, and people will actually cheer you on? Maybe we can get a room for the night - on the parade route and watch from the balcony and make love where the world can see, get drunk, have some crawdads, maybe go to a blues club, or even to Tipitina's? I'd even dress up in a costume for you," Vic teased.

"Then we can gorge ourselves on pancakes for Fat Tuesday, and after that we can face the world again. Sound like a plan to you, 'Lex?"

"Sounds like a great plan to me, especially the part about making love in the streets and on balconies. Wonder how many times we can do it in one night?" Alex mused laughingly. "This is going to be _fun_. And I already have something in mind for our costumes."

"You are a wicked man, my Alex," Vic laughed, his voice smoky with desire. "A very wicked man. Should I be afraid?" he continued to tease.

"Don't the cities usually get booked months if not years in advance for Mardi Gras? You think we'll be able to get a room?"

"Don't need a room. In addition to the plantation, like all good Creoles, my family has an apartment in the French Quarter. It overlooks the parade route, so we can go there at any point and still not miss anything." Alex shifted uncomfortably, beginning to notice the twigs, pebbles and various lumps poking into his back.

"Damn, Alex, just how rich are you?" Vic asked, mildly dismayed; he was so far out of this man's league it wasn't funny. If Li Ann and Mac thought he was a country hick with all their worldly airs developed from the Tangs, what must Alex think?

"Uh - maybe we should move to someplace more comfortable," the younger man suggested, suddenly feeling more than a little awkward and gauche.

Alex's arms tightened around his lover. "Don't wanna move yet, beautiful. I don't ever remember being this happy in my entire life, and it's all thanks to you. I can stand a few twigs for a while to hold you." He kissed the top of Vic's head.

"And I honestly don't know how much money I have. I was an only child, as were both my parents, so I inherited a lot from both sides. I've made some good investments, and I made a lot of money too, working for the Consortium. Being paid by every side simultaneously is very profitable," he admitted. "But so what? I was still alone till I found you."

"I guess I just feel - like a country bumpkin next to you. I mean Li Ann, my ex-fiancee, was always making little jabs about me not knowing a Renoir from a Degas and found it amusing that I'd rather eat my fish cooked - definitely no tentacles either. Guess she helped me develop a complex," he sighed.

"But I do know about the alone part - alone in a crowded room, or alone in a bed I shared with someone who supposedly loved me. It was all the same. Never thought I'd be saying this but - I'm glad you kidnapped me, 'Lex; it was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I love you too, Vic," Alex replied. "Don't worry about stuff like paintings, baby. This Li Ann sounds like a snob. I can't tell 'em apart either, and I really don't give a damn. Unless I'm planning to buy one, what the hell difference does it make to my life? Yeah, they're very nice, and the men were incredibly talented. I can appreciate that without needing to memorize every brushstroke. You're special because you're you, Vic, because you have a big enough heart to stop the man who kidnapped and threatened to kill you from killing himself and then loving him. I'd rather have that than an art appreciation class any day."

"'Lex," Vic said huskily, speechless. Reaching up, he kissed his lover tenderly. "Thank you - that's the sweetest thing anyone has _ever_ said to me." Laying his head back on Alex's chest, listening to the strong heartbeat beneath his ears and the gentle swish of water and breeze, Victor was content.

Alex hugged Vic for a long moment, then sighed. "I hate to be unromantic, beautiful, but the mosquitoes are eating me alive. I think it's time to dress and move on."

"I have this overwhelming urge to go skinny dipping," Vic whispered in a sultry voice. "Then I think I'd kill to see you all dressed up and sleek - maybe a private restaurant for dinner - one where the dragon lady won't spot or hear about us?"

"Well, if you're waiting for me to say no to something that involves you naked, you're going to be waiting a long time," Alex observed. "That sounds like an excellent idea to me. In fact, I think I'd like to see you in that leather outfit you described to your friend last night. It sounded hot." He got to his feet, pulling Vic with him, and moved toward the water.

"That leather outfit is back at my apartment, love, and that apartment is probably crawling with Agency types now. There's an Agency conference going on," Vic laughed. "So unless _you_ have some leather to lend me..." he trailed off, waiting to see what the devious assassin would suggest next.

Alex grinned. "I definitely have leather, beautiful, but I want to see what _you_ like. I think we need to go shopping. I rather like the idea of buying you things."

Vic laughed, "Why am I suddenly very frightened about where you're gonna take me? But Alex - you don't have to, you know; I _do_ have money of my own... back at my apartment," Vic sighed as he finished his thought. "Guess you are buying me clothes after all!"

Breaking away from the older man, Vic waded into the water then shallow dived below the surface, breaking through a good ten feet away from where he had been. "This is heaven," he laughed, breaking into a lazy back crawl and watching the clouds go by.

"Heavenly," Alex agreed, though he was looking at Vic rather than their surroundings. "You know, I do know that you have money of your own, Vic. I've just never had anyone to buy things for before." He shrugged. "I won't if it bothers you, though." Much as Alex wanted to claim Vic, make him his, he knew the ex-cop was independent by nature and he'd better not push too hard.

He followed Vic into the water, floating easily on his back, just relaxing completely. "I needed this," he sighed contentedly.

"Make you a deal, 'Lex," Vic answered softly. "For the rest of the time we're on vacation from reality, you can 'keep' me however you want. You wanna buy me a Porsche, go for it," he laughed wickedly. "When we face the real world again, we sit down and talk about that stuff, along with all the other 'real life' issues we're gonna have to look at, okay?"

Turning over so he was once more standing on the bottom of the riverbed, he pulled the other man towards him. "I love you, 'Lex, and if it makes you happy doing that stuff, I want to make you happy. Just expect me to put my foot down every once and a while, okay?"

Alex grinned up at him, still floating limply. "I probably wouldn't recognize you if you weren't being stubborn about something, beautiful. And you can buy your own Porsche! Sheesh, trying to bankrupt me already." He smirked. "Got an awfully high opinion of yourself, don't you?"

"You telling me getting a piece of my tail _ain't_ worth a Porsche?" Vic said with mock effrontery. "Just you see if you get any more in that case!" With a quick flip Vic set out in a water-eating crawl and was around the bend of the river in next to no time. Spotting a rock in the middle of the levee, he hauled himself up and lay there, preening and baking in the sun, waiting for Alex to catch up.

Laughing, Alex followed his lover, pausing to admire his posing when he got within sight of the rock where he lay. "You're worth far more than a measly car to me, Vic," he said softly. "But I don't just want a piece, I want the whole thing!" He pounced on the other man, laughing, as he caught his wrists and claimed a kiss.

Vic chuckled then squealed as Alex ran a finger down his ticklish side. "'Lex, cut it out!" he gasped, laughing. "God, no more. Okay - it's yours, all yours, I give up!" the Canadian begged breathlessly until his lover subsided. Shifting a bit, Vic traced the lines and contours of Alex's face, suddenly very serious. "I am, you know, all yours, body, mind, soul and heart," he promised with a kiss.

Alex stared back solemnly. "It's only fair, Vic, since you've stolen my heart as well, and everything that goes with it. I can hardly believe that I've known you less than a day. I already can't imagine my life without you in it. I swear to you, we'll find a way to make this work."

"Shh," Vic replied, pressing a finger to Alex's lips, "vacation from reality, remember? We'll have time later, 'Lex, and I have a few ideas - and the dragon lady owes me."

Hopping down off the boulder back into the water, he turned. "So how do you propose we dry off enough to get back to your place to shower, change and go shopping, Sugar Daddy?" he teased, a devil dancing in his eyes.

Alex eyed the brat, shaking his head. "I have a towel in the trunk, Vic. I knew where I was going, remember?" He smirked at the other man. "While there could be more interesting ways to dry off, they'll have to wait for another time if we want to get to the stores today." He followed Vic into the water, swimming back to where they'd left the car.

~*~

Vic had to admit he did look good in Alex's borrowed clothes. Learning from this morning's little escapade, this time he was in linen pants and a soft, cream cotton vest with no shirt underneath, but a matching linen jacket over top. He even managed to snag a pair of Alex's black shades. Not at all Victor Mansfield's usual style, so chances were it would take someone who knew him well to recognize him.

Vic idly wondered if the Director had called in Jackie and Dobrinsky or had even had Mac and Li Ann pulled from Iceland. He was gonna have a helluva lot of explaining to do, that was for sure.

Alex let out a wolf whistle when he saw Vic. "Very nice," he approved, leering at the bare chest under the vest. "I'm not sure how even leather could be an improvement on _this_ , but I'm looking forward to finding out." He circled around Vic, admiring him from every angle. "I think I'd better grab a few more guns and knives if I intend to still have you when I come home."

"Alex," Vic laughed, then noticed his lover. "Better grab me a couple too. God, you look good enough to eat," the Agency man salivated happily.

Alex preened. "Hold that thought, baby. I'd be more than happy to let you eat me after we finish our shopping. Right now, though, we've gotta go." He headed for the car again, pausing when he reached it, the keys dangling from his hand. "Wanna drive?"

"YES!" Vic snatched the keys gleefully, "Just tell me where to go. Slipping Alex's 'men in black' style shades from his jacket pocket, the Canadian slid them on then started and revved the engine. "Just remember, lover, I don't know this car or you; you try to pay me back for this morning, I'm likely to plow into the rear end of one of New Orleans' finest."

"Would I do something like that?" Alex asked innocently, smiling sweetly at his lover.

Vic laughed. "This from the guy who decided to lick me like a lollipop when I was unconscious - yes, Alex, you _would_ ," he retorted, grinning at the other man. "Besides, you need to see where we're going to tell me how to get there."

Alex grinned. "That's okay, I prefer to be original anyhow. You'll get yours... in good time." He smiled sweetly again, enjoying the expression on Vic's face. "Just follow the road into town the same way I went this morning. I'll give you directions when we get closer." The drive was like the city, easy, and Vic enjoyed driving the classic car with the roof down, blues playing on the radio and Alex either playing with the nape of his neck or holding his hand. Pulling into the parking lot Alex told him to, he looked around for a store. And he found one all right. "Oh no - no way! A sex shop, Alex? You've got to be kidding me!!!"

Alex's eyebrows rose. "You have been way too sheltered for a vice-cop, beautiful. Where better to get leather? And lube. And maybe a dildo or two." He smirked. "You seemed to like my ideas last night." He nipped at Vic's ear, his hand sliding down into his lap for a quick grope. "Come on, humor me."

Vic melted and gave in, something he foresaw a lot of in his life to come. "Alex - going into one of these places coz it was my job to is completely different than going in as a _paying customer_ ," Vic groused. "Just please tell me there's no seedy little movie house in the back and that you wanna go, okay?"

"Next he's gonna tell me he wants us to get lifetime memberships at The Caligula or something - god, wouldn't _she_ enjoy it, founding member that she is," he muttered as he walked next to Alex, turning redder by the second. "I can't believe I'm doing this," he moaned, actually enjoying himself completely.

Alex chuckled as he listened to Vic's monologue. "You know, that's the second time you've mentioned this Caligula. Sounds interesting... tell me more? And no, no movie house. Why would I want to watch cheap porn when I've got you in real life, beautiful? I'm looking forward to the fitting room, though, when you try on the clothes."

"You're coming in with me?" Vic's voice went up a notch or two out of his normal vocal range. Recovering slightly, he grinned, "You do, it's hands off. Got it?" Vic had to laugh at Alex's pout; you'd think he'd told the other man no touching ever.

"As for the Caligula - it's a sex club my boss helped found. Five different levels, including a 'cave'. I went there with her and Mac when we were working on a case... what?" Vic turned, surprised by the low growl coming from his lover. "Alex?"

Alex consciously worked on unclenching his fists. "I don't like the idea of you there with all those people leering at you. You're _mine_ , damnit!"

"Alex, I was working - I was wearing, well, dork clothes as Mac calls them, and I was looking for a bunch of drugged out sociopaths - not my idea of a good time babe, honest! At least the Director didn't have _me_ touch her stitching... poor Mac, he looked like he was gonna drop on the spot," Vic chuckled softly in remembrance.

"Think of it this way, handsome," he continued. "They may look - but only you get to touch."

Alex sighed. "I'm being an ass, aren't I? You don't need to answer that! It's weird though. I really hate the idea of you being there without me, but I'm really looking forward to going out with you and showing you off." He shrugged. "You're just going to have to put up with my little idiosyncrasies. Think you can handle it?" He stood behind Vic, reaching around him to open the door of the store, pressing his pelvis into Vic's ass.

Moaning softly, Vic pressed backwards, leaning his head on Alex's shoulder for a second. "Consider me your personal slut, Sugar Daddy," he said huskily, turning his head to attack Alex's throat before stepping inside and flashing a smile at those few patrons who'd been watching with slack jawed disbelief at a couple of 'twins' making out. "Haven't you ever heard of the saying incest is best?" he shot with a grin before heading back to the leather section.

Alex gaped after his lover, shaking his head in disbelief. "Definitely going to keep me on my toes," he murmured, following those sashaying hips. "We're not actually related," he explained to the wide-eyed salesclerk, knowing he wouldn't be believed.

"You were a bad boy, Victor," he said huskily, coming up behind his lover at a rack of leather pants and wrapping his hands around his waist. "You're going to have to pay for that, baby."

Vic leaned back into Alex again, purring and rubbing himself against his lover sinuously, very much a tomcat. "Hey, you bring me to a sex shop, and you don't expect me to play? Shame on you, Alex. I'm a stranger in a strange city; I can get away with anything in complete anonymity," he teased, grinding his hips back into the older man.

"So - you're here to buy me leather - just what kind of leather did you have in mind? There's quite an array from hot pants to tight pants from harnesses to vests to jackets. The only thing I won't agree to is a hood - got some memories I'd rather not relive, okay?"

"I wouldn't want you in a hood anyhow," Alex replied. "I like seeing your reactions too much. I want you to pick one outfit to go out, anything you want, as hot and sexy as you can, and I want to get you one set in white leather for our costumes, then I'll add a few things after I see what you pick for yourself. The sky's the limit, babe. Anything you want, get it."

"Oooh, Sugar Daddy," Vic said huskily out in his best stereotypical flaming gay voice, as he went to rummage and see what he could come up with, laughing at the look on Alex's face as he did so.

"You are going to _ruin_ my reputation if you keep that up," Alex laughed. "Not to mention that I don't think I could bring myself to fuck anyone who sounded like that," he threatened, watching Vic's choices with interest.

Vic laughed, a throaty, sensual sound that threaded throughout the store and had more than one patron looking back to see if the face was as sexy as the voice. Wandering around the section, Vic chose carefully, looking at items critically before deciding.

A little bit of the devil entered Vic as he chose his 'costume', secreting one small item that only Alex would see - and only in the dressing room _after_ he got dressed. Vic was kicking him out for that particular change.

For tonight he chose black leather pants that lay low on his hips and laced up in the front instead of zipping or snapping. A black leather vest that also laced instead of closed was his next choice. For the shirt he'd have to go elsewhere. He pictured a soft violet silk shirt, maybe with an amethyst stud for his ear...

Grabbing his selections he headed to the changing room, stopping Alex with a hand to the chest. "The costume is a surprise. I put it on, then you come in."

Alex stared at him for a moment, then nodded, a grin spreading over his face as Vic got into the spirit of things. For someone who'd freaked when he saw the store, he sure got over it quickly. "Okay, let me know when you're ready for me. I want to pick up a few things while you're changing, so I'll be nearby. Just call me." He hauled Vic against him for a quick, possessive kiss before letting go again and watching the ex-cop stroll toward the changing room.

Once inside, Vic stripped down to his boxer briefs quickly, glad Alex wore the jersey kind that hugged tight; of course, for Mardis Graso he'd be wearing the leather thong he'd picked up to, but for hygiene purposes he wasn't putting them on. Next, the white leather hotpants went on, hugging his ass and showing off his cock with a prominent bulge.

The silver-studded white leather harness went across his chest in an X, delineating his chest perfectly, and the white leather armband snapped around his right bicep perfectly. Finally he put on the jaunty, leather 'police' or biker boy hat and snapped on the final item. He just hoped to hell the Director or anyone he knew didn't catch up to him in this outfit; he'd never live it down. The white leather collar fit snugly around his throat, the D ring dangling in the center, waiting for the leash in his hand to be clipped on.

"Alex," he rasped out, then leaned back against the changing room wall, struck a provocative pose, and waited for his lover to walk in.

Alex turned eagerly when he heard Vic call his name, heading straight for the fitting room. He walked through the door and stopped his tracks, forgetting even to breathe. His eyes ran over Vic in the white leather, starting at his feet, pausing hungrily at his groin, then coming to a dead halt at his throat, widening at the sight of the collar. A slight movement dragged his gaze to Vic's hand, and he gasped when he saw the leash.

"Jesus fucking Christ," he murmured prayerfully. "Vic... I..." He couldn't manage a coherent sentence to save his life. Instead he took the final couple of steps that pressed him against Victor and took his mouth, trying to swallow him whole.

Vic moaned deliciously, allowing Alex full and complete access. God, he loved it when he could drive the normally supremely controlled man over the edge like this; it did wonders for his ego. "'Lex," he moaned softly. "If you're gonna do what I think you are - shut the door - save the show for when we're both wearing masks and it's Mardi Gras," he whispered, nipping at Alex's ear.

Without bothering to turn around or release Vic, Alex slammed the door behind him, concentrating fully on the gorgeous man in his arms. He took the leash from Vic's nerveless fingers, clipping it onto the collar and winding the length around his hand. Keeping Vic close, Alex swept the clothes off the chair in the corner, sitting down on it and unfastening his pants with one hand, freeing his rigid cock. "Ride me," he rasped, tugging on the leash to bring Vic down to him.

Vic quickly shimmied out of the tight little hot pants, letting them fall to the floor along with his underwear. Snagging an item he hadn't yet shown Alex, he held it in front of the other man. "This is what's gonna go underneath Mardi Gras night, lover," he teased, waiting to see what Alex would do next, thankful that he'd made sure that he was 'ready' for 'Lex on the off chance his lover decided to take him again.

Alex's eyes widened as he saw the tiny little white leather jock strap, and he yanked savagely on the leash, wrenching Vic onto his lap. He quickly fingered Vic's ass, relieved to find that his lover was, as he'd half suspected, ready for him. He positioned Vic over his raging cock, then pulled him down, sheathing himself to the root in one long glide. "Ride me," he ordered again, teeth worrying at a nipple.

"Jesus," Vic strained, his voice a whispered shout. He'd had more sex in the past 48 hours than he had in the past year, and he should be sore and aching, but he couldn't get enough of the feeling of Alex buried deep inside his body - taking him and laying claim to him. Thanking god for his daily work out regimen at the Agency gym, which included doing squat presses, Vic began to pump himself up and down on Alex's cock, sliding his lover in and out of his ass with ease. In order to drive the other man wild he began to flex his ass muscles, squeezing Alex in a vice like grip. "So good - feel you so deep, 'Lex. Ooh yah, there, right - Fuck!" he whined as his prostate was stabbed by the blunt tip of the older man's cock.

Alex groaned, not caring if the people in the store could hear him. It wasn't as if they couldn't guess what was happening. "God, you're so fucking hot, Vic." His hips rose slightly, pushing deeper, helping Vic to take him. "Come for me, baby, I want to hear you. Let me know that you're mine." He groaned, his head falling back as he climaxed, driven over the edge by Vic's wickedly clever ass.

A tiny, keening noise erupted from Vic's throat as he felt Alex explode inside him. The feeling of his lover's seed coating him, raining against his prostate in a violent stream was all it took to set him off. Soon Alex's t-shirt was dotted with the evidence of Vic's orgasm, and Vic was panting breathlessly on his shoulder where he'd collapsed, exhausted.

Alex chuckled. "I'm really looking forward to seeing the looks on the faces of everyone out there when we leave this room, 'twin'." He hugged Vic to him, ignoring the mess on his shirt. "It ought to raise a few eyebrows when I leave shirtless too."

"And when you take all this stuff to the cash register to pay for it," Vic laughed tiredly. "Do I dare try on the other outfit, or should we just buy it and go? I still need to get a shirt to go under it and stuff..." he continued, tracing lazy patterns across Alex's back and neck.

"God - we keep this up at the rate we're going, I'm not going to be able to walk any way other than bow legged," he chuckled, relishing the feel of Alex deep inside his ass. "I could stay like this forever, you a part of me," he sighed.

Alex rubbed his head against Vic's shoulder. "Great idea, beautiful, but hardly practical. And yes, you should try on the other stuff. I want to see what you picked. You're safe; I'm too exhausted to pounce again." He grinned. "I'll just wait till later. Accumulated interest, you know."

"But that means that I'm gonna have to move," Vic whimpered, reluctant to move off his lover. "'Lex, how did this happen? How did we happen?" he sighed. "I've never gotten this crazy this fast for anyone. Is this what an act of God must feel like?"

Alex smiled softly. "Love is always an act of God, Vic."

~*~

Victor could feel Alex's eyes on him like a caress all through dinner. Caress? Hell, he felt like that goat in the Jurassic Park movie - the one that got inhaled by a T-Rex. And all because he was wearing the black leather outfit.

Of course Vic had to admit he looked rather good in the outfit, the black leather vest and pants hugging him snugly and the violet shirt bringing out his coloring. Vic was still somewhat awed by the amethyst Alex had produced for his ear; its clarity and cut were breathtaking.

"See something you like, Mr. Krycek?" he laughed softly rubbing a foot up the inside of Alex's leg to his groin and pressing lightly against the bulge.

Alex squirmed in his seat, his legs falling apart to give Vic better access. "Bastard," he breathed, licking his lips while staring at his lover. "Gonna eat you up, baby," he vowed, gazing hungrily at the other man. "God, you're gorgeous." He took a deep breath, deciding on his revenge.

"I want you to do something for me, beautiful. Go to the men's room, take off the shirt and put the vest back on without it. I want to see those pretty pink nipples." He smirked at Vic's expression. "Be careful of the shirt though. I like it. I'm looking forward to seeing you wear it again. Maybe without anything else." He grinned, looking at Vic, waiting.

Vic's eyes raked over his lover, heat blazing in their jade green depths. God, Alex looked hot. Dressed in a linen-colored raw silk suit with an ivory shirt, he was the image of cool sophistication, while Vic looked like ... his toy. A shiver chased down the Canadian's spine, and suddenly he was very aware of all the speculative glances and hushed whispers. And he liked the attention, liked that everyone who saw him seemed to think he was _this_ man's boytoy, liked that everyone saw two men who could pass as twins and wondered just what their relationship really was. It was perversely amusing.

Vic also liked knowing that tonight _he_ held all the cards. "Okay, he murmured, gaining a devilish grin from Alex. "On one condition. . " The condition was very simple. When they got home tonight Vic could do whatever he wanted to Alex, and Alex had to let him. He watched Alex's eyes widen slightly, then turn almost black; he saw the wicked smile dance across perfect lips to reveal pearl white teeth. Vic watched a delicately pink tongue dart out and lick those perfect lips in anticipation. And he watched Alex nod his head in assent.

Standing, Vic walked around the table and bent close to whisper in his lover's ear. "Oh good. Because what I want from you tonight, Mr. Krycek... you ain't never gonna forget it!" Biting the older man's ear, he laved the small hurt with his tongue. "By the way, you need a earring."

Turning, Vic sauntered away, his hips rolling even more sinuously than usual as he could feel the green fire of Alex's eyes along his back. In short minutes he returned, sans shirt... and something else that he'd let Alex discover on the way home in the darkness of the T-bird.

Sliding onto the seat with catlike grace, he sprawled back on the chair wantonly, making sure his 'pretty pink nipples' were on display for his lover. "Better?" he purred.

Alex raked his eyes over Vic's body, pausing at the erect nipples, and he raised a knowing gaze to his lover's face. It made him shiver to know that Vic had played with himself, aroused himself so he'd be even more attractive to Alex.

"Much," he replied in a matching purr, voice husky with arousal. "I know what _I_ want for dessert," he murmured. "With whipped cream and cherries for garnish."

He shifted uncomfortably in his chair, his pants feeling several sizes too tight. "I'm looking forward to finding out what you have in mind for me, beautiful." His lips parted, damp and glistening, as he stared at Vic's chest, almost tasting those nipples on his tongue.

Vic grinned wickedly. "You know, I'm suddenly 'stuffed'" he said with an exaggerated emphasis on the last word and a wicked grin. "How about we have dessert at home?"

Wriggling slightly, Vic ran his tongue over his lips and brought an idle hand up to a nipple, pinching it quickly but knowing Alex was watching his every move. "Unless you wanna stay here longer, that is?"

Alex gave him a look that seriously questioned his sanity. He tossed a handful of cash on the table and rose to his feet, his body betraying his eagerness. "Thought I was the one who was gonna get stuffed," he murmured for Vic's ears only as he stood behind him so the other man had to brush against his body as he stood up.

Alex ran an appreciative hand over Vic's bare chest, tweaking at a stiff nipple, either not noticing or not caring about the people staring at them. "I'm ready right now," he said throatily, pressing his groin into Vic's ass for emphasis.

"You will be," Vic whimpered, grinding back into Alex and wondering if the older man could feel the plug between his cheeks. "I just decided to whet my appetite a little," he said huskily, turning to nip at his lover's neck.

A discreet clearing of the throat had them turning to see the maitre'd smiling at them. "Y'all put on quite a floor show; think we could hire you?" he teased with a wink and a smile.

"Sorry, mon ami, but the only shows I do are for him," Vic laughed and grabbed Alex by the hand, pulling the assassin outside before he could start snarling. "He was sweet, and it was flattering, but I only want you," Vic told him as Alex's head whipped around at the Cajun's disappointed goodbye.

"Now get your ass in gear and get us home," the younger man teased, literally crawling on to the front seat of the T-bird and beginning to unlace his leather as Alex stood, slack jawed, by the still open passenger door. Vic made sure the weeping crown of his cock was visible to the older man, and he ran a finger over the tip, gathering the moisture and sucking it off his finger. "Mmmm - just like cream."

Alex gaped at his lover for an instant, still feeling the hard end of a buttplug that had rubbed against his cock when Vic pressed into him in the restaurant. He slammed the door, never taking his eyes off Vic as he circled around the front of the car and got into the driver's seat.

"Christ!" he groaned, watching the wonderfully slutty ex-cop lick his precum off his fingers. The next time Vic wiped some up, Alex caught his hand, drawing his fingers into his mouth. Still sucking, he shifted the car into gear and pulled out of the parking lot.

Again driving with one hand, Alex wrapped the other around the dripping cock so close to him, teasing softly. Only partway home, he pulled over to the side of the road in a spot hidden by an old magnolia. "Wanna taste you," he rasped, pulling Vic closer.

Vic grinned. Like taking candy from a baby. Pulling back so that he was on the opposite side of the car, he smiled. "There's a condition," he laughed at the deep throated, animalistic snarl of rage. "You put this on first."

Holding up the very ring that Alex had tormented him with this morning, Vic smirked in victory. "You didn't think I'd forget did you?"

Alex stared back, jaw dropping momentarily, then he grinned. "Okay, but _you_ put it on me."

Vic's grin just got wider. "Ohhhh, I was hoping you'd say that," he sighed happily, crawling across the seat, his hand quickly undoing Alex's pants and drawing out his hard length of cock. Which was about to get harder.

Sliding down until his head was in Alex's lap, Vic began to lick on the salty treat like it was a stick of old fashioned licorice. Salty and delicious. He bent further, nosing his way down to Alex's balls, lapping and laving at them before inhaling them one at a time and bathing them with his tongue.

When Alex was moaning continuously and cursing up a storm, Vic quickly snapped the cockring around the base of his lover's cock and balls and withdrew to the other side of the car. "Now what was that about a taste?"

Alex just stared at him, wide-eyed, unable to speak a word. His lips parted, and a tiny whine escaped him. He thanked God he'd pulled over first, or he was sure he'd have driven them up a tree or into a ditch.

After a few more whimpers, he gave up on trying to talk, instead literally diving across the seat to wrap his lips around the cock Vic was flaunting at him. He sucked hard, tasting the dripping precum, his fingers delving between the tight cheeks to tease at the stretched muscle around the base of the buttplug.

"God, Alex, oh yeah, like... mmmm," Vic moaned softly, his head resting on the doorframe as he luxuriated in the sensations washing over him. Knowing it would only arouse and torment his lover more, Vic continued to talk in that throaty, I-need-to-be-fucked voice, describing everything he felt in lurid detail, using every dirty word he could think of.

When he ran out of sensations, he began to describe the things he wanted to do to Alex, how deeply he wanted to be buried, how he wanted to see Alex thrashing and dancing on the end of Vic's cock while Vic impaled him over and over. How his balls would be slapping against the older man's ass which had already been warmed up by Vic's hand. Vic described how he wanted to decorate Alex's body with all the little toys he'd found, make the assassin lose control completely - have him beg Vic to take him.

But perversely, the darkling words and phrases affected Vic too, and soon... too soon, he could feel his balls tightening up and drawing in towards his body. "Alex, lover, am gonna..." he whined just seconds before he began to jet stream after stream of semen down the other man's throat.

Alex avidly swallowed his lover's seed, pulling back slightly so he could taste it before it poured down his throat. He sucked eagerly, not wanting to lose a single drop. Not even the agonizing tension in his own balls could distract him from this pleasure.

He pulled back slowly, licking Vic clean, only then realizing that he was desperately humping the car seat. "Please, Vic," he whimpered, knowing the other man wouldn't let him come but needing to beg regardless.

Vic smiled slowly, his whole body relaxed and sated as he lay half sprawled across the seat in feline abandon. "Not 'til we get home, handsome. So how about you drive?" Vic teased.

Chuckling at the unusual and inventive curses streaming from his lover's lips, Vic followed Alex across the seat, making sure to curl into the older man's side, petting Alex's chest and still aching cock lightly. "But you promised, Alex. Tonight _I_ get to play," he sighed with a pout and puppy dog eyes. "But if you _really_ want to..."

Alex continued to curse, not even bothering to reply to that comment. He groaned softly when Vic petted him, reminding himself that it had been worth it to drive Vic crazy that morning. "Sadistic sonofabitch," he grumbled, curving his arm around his tormentor to hold him close even as he complained. "You can play tonight, baby, but just remember, tomorrow always comes." He smirked, enjoying the thought of both the pleasure Vic would give him tonight ... eventually, and what he would do to Vic in return the next day. "Kiss me," he said softly, needing to taste his lover.

Moaning softly at the promised retribution, Vic allowed his mouth to be devoured by the other man. "You've turned me into a slut," he gasped finally, when Alex let him come up for air. "Not that I'm complaining, but I think I've had more sex in the past 48 hours than I have in the past year. And still I want you more. I don't think I'll ever get enough of you."

Vic laid his head on Alex's shoulder and let the other man drive them home, content to be close to his lover. Every once in a while he'd let his hands drift over Alex's nipples or across the crown of his cock, gathering up the moisture that was leaking out and licking his fingers clean - keeping Alex on the razor's edge as he'd been kept.

Alex shuddered continually, his body in the grip of incredible pleasure and frustration. He knew that he'd survive this and enjoy every minute of it, but at that particular moment, he felt like he was going to fly apart. Every time Vic's fingers touched him, he got harder. "God, baby, stop," he finally moaned, "I can't take any more." His body practically hummed with tension, hips rising off the seat involuntarily, and he was near to biting through his lip as he tried to hold back his cries.

"Funny - that sounds vaguely familiar - rather like deja vu," Vic laughed. "Oh wait. I believe I said something very similar this morning, and you completely ignored me."

A shark-like grin spread across the Canadian's face. "Should I be as kind to you, lover man?" he purred, stroking a finger along the length of Alex's cock one more time.

Alex shivered, forcing himself to sit still. "Think you can do as good a job?" he challenged, wondering just how far he could push the "good twin".

"Ohhh, lover, you've asked for it now!" Vic purred happily. "Drive, Alex. I want to be home and in the playroom to finish this conversation!"

Alex swallowed hard, his eyes wide and his body tense. With another quick glance at Vic, he stepped on the gas, driving as quickly as he dared back to the house. As soon as he pulled into the garage, he was out of the car, hauling Vic out behind him, and he headed straight for the playroom. He stopped just inside and turned a sultry look on Vic. "So, beautiful, where do you want me?"

Vic grinned. "Bouncing on the end of my cock as you beg me to let you come," he grinned at the older man. "But for right now - against the wall. I wanna see how pretty you look in manacles."

Following Alex over to the wall, Vic quickly secured Alex face forward, in both the ankle and wrist chains. "Ooooh, very pretty," he sighed as he watched Alex flex to test the chains.

"But something... something is missing," he grinned as he began to rummage through a drawer. Pulling an item out, Vic snagged a tube of lube and sauntered back, holding up a rather large, latex butt plug. "This I think... for starters."

Alex shuddered, incredibly turned on by Vic's words. "Just for starters?" he asked, wriggling his ass. "What all did you have in mind?"

"Oh, but that would ruin the surprise, now wouldn't it?" Vic purred, a smile playing over his lips. "Besides, I wouldn't want to bore you with the details."

Greasing the plug up liberally, Vic moved in close, grinding himself into Alex's stretched and immobilized frame. Pulling the other man forward with one hand, he slid his other around, positioning the plug and gently working it into Alex's tight pucker. Every choked out gasp from his lover was excitement itself, every muffled curse encouragement.

Bending his head, Vic began to worry first one, then the other nipple as he continued to gently and slowly push the plug inside, tormenting Alex as much as he could. He sucked and laved on the tiny red beads, making them distend even more, biting down every once in a while.

When at last the plug was in all the way, Vic pushed Alex back against the wall, still chewing on the other man's nipples, wanting to hear Alex howl with denied release.

A muffled whine escaped between Alex's clenched teeth when Vic pushed him against the wall, making the plug go deeper, hitting his prostate. Vic's teeth worrying at his nipples was driving him crazy, and only the cock ring was keeping him from coming. His erection was a dark purple, and he ached, more than he ever had before.

"Please, oh god, please, Vic, let me come," he moaned, squirming, then wailing when that pushed the buttplug against his prostate again. His body shuddered under the waves of sensation, and for a moment he thought his heart might simply burst.

Vic shimmied up Alex's chest and pressed his lips against his lover's ear. "No," he whispered, smiling at the almost inhuman sound of frustration Alex made. "You promised me that I could do anything I wanted to you tonight. I may not have known you long, 'Lex, but I have figured out that you're the type to get even. Hell, you'd probably run an enemy into the ground, then build a kicking board over his grave just so you could come back once a year to enjoy your victory," Vic teased. "Besides I've got plans for you, handsome." As the Canadian whispered teasingly into Alex's ear, his hands slithered to his pocket and pulled out his next little toy. He wanted Alex's reaction to be... honest. Careful not to let cold metal touch his lover's chest, Vic slid his hands back up to Alex's distended nipples and quickly and gently clamped each one with a nipple clamp, letting the cool metal dangle between them.

Alex groaned when the clamps pinched down on his nipples, the slight pain arousing him even more. He could feel every heartbeat as a pulse through his cock. "Lemme come," he urged huskily, "lemme come and I'll make you feel _so_ good." He squirmed lewdly against the cock he could feel pressing into his belly.

He tossed his head, twisting, putting on a show for Vic, trying to tease him into giving up control.

"Oh no. Not gonna work. Tonight _I_ get to play, _gorgeous_ ," Vic said huskily as he reached into the toy cupboard and pulled out another little surprise. It was a vibrating egg.

Greasing it up, he pulled Alex's hips away from the wall, pulling the butt plug out and quickly sliding the egg inside on its cord. Thumbing the control switch to the second lowest setting, Vic grinned as Alex arched and cried out as if struck by lightening. "Wouldn't want you to lose the moment while I'm gone, lover," Vic smirked as he sauntered out the room to Alex's howls of outraged arousal.

Alex twisted franticly, wrenching at the chains holding him to the wall even though he knew he couldn't get free of them. That _thing_ inside him was driving him crazy, making him writhe, only the ring preventing him from coming. And coming. And coming.

"Vic!" he screamed wildly, praying the bastard would come back and stop the infernal device. His hips pumped desperately, and tears of unremitting arousal ran down his face. It could have been minutes or hours that Vic left him there; he didn't know, didn't register anything except the painful pleasure filling his body.

Vic came back into the room at a much faster pace then he'd left. While he was away, he'd taken the time to divest himself of his leather and the plug in his ass. He was simply, gloriously naked. And carrying a covered silver platter and a champagne bucket full of ice - with a sea sponge of all things stuck in the center of the ice.

"Shhh, I'm back, 'Lex," Vic said huskily, running a cool hand over Alex's overheated flesh. "Shhh, easy lover, I'm going to take care of you. I'm going to make it good for you, 'Lex. I promise."

That said, Vic knelt before the assassin and relaxed his throat muscles. Opening his jaw as wide as he could, he began to slowly swallow Alex to the root, stopping only long enough to unsnap the ring and hit the remote on the egg, increasing the speed. And then he just waited, letting his throat muscles, the egg and Alex's desperation do all the work for him.

Alex nearly shrieked his release, coming almost instantly when Vic removed the cock ring, his body convulsing in the extremity of his release. Shudder after shudder of pained pleasure wracked his frame, then he slumped, only the manacles holding him up, his head hanging down between his shoulders.

Vic swallowed rapidly, not wanting to miss a drop of his lover's essence. When Alex was at last quiescent once more, Vic gently licked Alex clean before slithering up the older man's chest to kiss him passionately, even as he thumbed off the egg and slid it out of Alex's body. "Told you I'd take care of you," he rasped when he finally released the other man's mouth.

"I'm just going to the kitchen to get us something to drink, I'll be right back." Striding quickly from the room, Vic raced to the kitchen, grabbed the bottle of champagne in the fridge, popped the cork, picked up a champagne flute, then raced back. In all it took him under five minutes.

Pouring a glass, he held it up to Alex's lips and watched his lover drink greedily, before pouring him a second glass. "Careful. You don't want to be drunk for round two," Vic chuckled as he watched the second glass drained.

"Round two?" Alex asked faintly, immediately gulping more champagne. "Sounds like I'll need to be drunk to survive it." He grinned at Vic, letting the other man know that he was teasing. He didn't want Vic to get concerned and _stop_ , after all.

"Just what exactly do you have in mind for me, beautiful?" He stood up easily once again, shifting his shoulders a little as they grew uncomfortable from his hands being chained above his head for so long.

Vic watched his lover with a bit of concern and decided that the restraints were no longer needed; besides having Alex on the horizontal rather than the vertical would be a benefit for the next round of things.

Releasing Alex from the manacles, Vic drew the other man over to the bed and had him lie down on his stomach. Vic lit some candles and turned off the lights before returning to the bed, the things he'd need later laid out nearby.

Snatching up a bottle of massage oil, Vic poured some into his hands to warm it then began to knead and massage the man underneath him, relaxing and re-arousing Alex as he went. "You'll find out eventually, Alex," he replied finally, bending to kiss the nape of the older man's neck. "And you'll love it."

Alex purred, loving every moment of the massage. "I know I will. Just like I love you, beautiful." He arched under Vic's hands, pressing into the firm touch. "Have your wicked way with me, Victor." He fluttered his lashes at the other man like a fainting heroine in a bad melodrama. "I can do nothing to stop you, oh woe is me." He fought to hold back his laughter.

Vic's hand came down hard on Alex's plump ass. "Behave you, or no treats after I'm done giving you a rub down." Continuing to work his way down Alex 's back and thighs, he made sure his lover was a boneless mass of purring manhood before ordering him to roll over.

"I want you to close your eyes and hold on to the bed. No letting go, okay?" Vic said softly, nipping at the older man's throat.

Alex shivered, his eyes fluttering open to watch Vic as he nodded. He reached up over his head and clenched his fists around the headboard, the position stretching him out, displaying his body to his lover.

"Okay, beautiful, I'm all yours," he whispered throatily, staring at Vic trustingly.

"Close your eyes, Alex," Vic reminded his lover, brushing a hand over them gently in demonstration. "You know I love you, right? That anything I do is to bring you, _us_ , pleasure. Do you trust me to inflict a little pain if it ultimately drives you wild with need?" the Canadian asked seriously, wanting, needing, to know just how far Alex would let him go. The last thing he wanted was for his lover's deadly reflexes to kick in unexpectedly. He knew Alex would never knowingly hurt him, but he didn't want his lover to have to deal with guilt if he were sent sprawling

Alex rubbed a leg along one of Vic's. "I trust you with my life, Vic. You can do anything you want to me," he replied without hesitation. He knew that if Vic were to put a gun to his head, he would simply lie there. He could never hurt Vic, no matter what.

Continuing with his massage, Vic worked Alex over slowly and carefully, making sure that every single muscle was relaxed and pliant. Raining tiny kisses on every inch of available flesh, he began to re-arouse Alex, making sure that his nipples were peaked and his stomach quivering. Most of all making sure that the older man's cock was hard and waiting for what was to come.

Reaching over to the table next to him, Vic took a long, tapered candle, and very carefully tilted it, watching as the hot wax dribbled from the candle and on to one of Alex's aroused nipples.

A gasp hissed from between Alex's clenched teeth, and his eyelids fluttered for an instant, almost opening, before he forced himself to relax again. His entire body was tense and aroused, waiting for the next touch, unable to anticipate whether it would be pain or pleasure. He whimpered softly, desperately wanting more, loving that it was Vic doing this to him.

"So pretty," Vic whispered as he made patterns with the wax across Alex's chest and stomach, making sure to paint his lover's other nipple just as carefully, becoming hard and harder with each shudder that passed through the assassin's body. "God, I can't believe I'm doing this - with you and to you. That you'll let me play like this. No one's ever let me just play with them before," he confessed, setting aside the candle and quietly slipping a piece of ice out of the bucket so that Alex wouldn't hear him.

Taking the frozen water, Vic ran it across a now diamond hard nub of flesh which had been aroused through extreme heat. Now it was time for extreme cold. Opposites, just like them, yet not able to survive without the other. Just like he could no longer survive without Alex.

Alex screamed at the first touch of the ice on his reddened nipple, his body arching upward till only his shoulders and heels remained on the bed, but his hands never released the headboard.

"God, Vic, please," he begged, not sure if he was begging for him to stop or for more.

Taking another sliver of ice, Vic laid the first one on Alex's stomach, then laid himself over top of it so that it was sandwiched between the two of them. Shivering as the rapidly melting cube ran cold water between their bodies, he kissed Alex deeply, slipping the second ice cube into Alex's mouth, then sucking it back out in an erotic sharing.

When it was finally gone, Vic crawled down Alex's body and began to gently peel the wax away, blowing on the now hyper sensitive skin before rasping his tongue over it to taste its silky smoothness.

Alex shuddered, giving up all control to Vic, his body responding involuntarily to everything his lover did. "Want you, Vic," he moaned, squirming.

"But I'm not finished playing," Vic purred, almost menacingly. Removing the lid from the serving platter, Vic reached for his last little torture device. Starting at the end, he chewed on the item a bit at a time until he'd reached his own tolerance.

"You ready to lose your mind, handsome?" Vic purred as he moved between Alex's legs and settled himself comfortably. At Alex's whimper, Vic smiled ferally. This was going to be good.

Vic could feel his mouth water, and slowly, delicately he licked a chili-coated tongue over the tip of Alex's cock, letting the hot juice soak into his lover's skin just as it had soaked into his mouth. And then he engulfed Alex entirely.

Alex yowled; there was no other way to describe it. He'd never felt anything like it in his life. The juices of the chili pepper sank into his cock, burning, while Vic's tongue caressed him, teased him, made him scream with the intense sensations. He came, but his cock remained hard, and he whimpered desperately.

The headboard creaked as Alex writhed, his hands white-knuckled where he gripped it. "Viiiiic," he wailed, thrashing under his tormentor's attentions.

Vic flayed his tongue back and forth, bringing Alex to first one orgasm then shooting straight towards another. Drinking his lover down, he hummed softly around the straining erection, wanting to taste the spicy combination of Alex and chili again.

 _Just one more time, lover,_ he thought to himself. _Give it to me just once more, then I'll take care of you. And after I take care of you, I'll take care of me._

Alex whined frantically as another orgasm tore through his body, nearly dry but still intense. "Vic, god, please, no more," he begged, feeling like every nerve in his body was short-circuiting. "Can't take any more." But his hands still remained locked on the headboard, and the deadly reflexes stayed quiescent.

With one last lick, Vic released his lover and reached for the sponge nestled in the bed of ice. He also snagged himself an ice cube to suck on, letting the cool water sooth his fevered mouth. Stroking the icy sponge delicately along Alex's inflamed shaft, Vic murmured soft words of praise to the older man.

"So beautiful, god, 'Lex, I nearly came just from watching and tasting you," Vic said thoatily as he gently washed his lover, making sure to sooth and cool Alex's too sensitive erection.

Alex gasped, slowly relaxing under the soothing touch of the cold sponge and Vic's caring hands. "Christ, Vic, you damn near killed me," he moaned happily. "I understand the expression about being rode hard and put away wet now." He frowned a little. "Can I move my arms now? Wanna touch you." The hard-bitten assassin was practically pouting.

"You can move, Alex," Vic smiled as he continued to sponge his lover. Tossing it away, he crawled up Alex's body to rest next to the other man. Unfortunately not all of him was ready to rest just yet.

"'Lex," he moaned, "if I don't come, I'm gonna go crazy lover. You got me hotter than hades watching you, tasting you," he murmured softly. He may have had more orgasms today than he'd thought possible, but watching Alex tonight had made him granite hard yet again. He just hoped his lover was up to one more round.

Alex wrapped his arms loosely around Vic's neck. "I'm exhausted, beautiful, but I'd love to feel you inside me," the husky voice whispered in Vic's ear just before sharp white teeth nipped at his earlobe. "Want to feel you claiming me, know that I'm yours like you're mine."

Vic growled low in his throat. "Damn straight you are. I may have been bottom boy for most of the past day, but I don't share, Alex. Not with anyone. Never forget that," the younger man snarled, suddenly insanely jealous of a past he wasn't part of and knew nothing about.

Nipping hard on Alex's shoulder, Vic rolled on top of the older man, his hand reaching out to snag the massage oil as he quickly slicked himself up. It was a good thing for his lover that Alex was still loose and oiled from the egg because Vic couldn't even be bothered with the preliminaries; he just slid into the assassin, burying himself to the hilt.

"Mine, Alex. All mine," he continued to growl as he began to move, frantically thrusting in and out of the slick, sweet channel engulfing his enflamed cock.

"Yesss, yours, all yours," Alex moaned softly, taking pleasure from Vic's pleasure despite his exhaustion. "Don't want anyone but you, beautiful, never again." He wrapped his legs loosely around Vic's waist, opening himself up more, and tightened the muscles in his ass every time Vic stroked into him.

He suddenly stared up into Vic's eyes, a dangerous glitter in his. "I'll kill anyone who touches you," he warned, snarling. "You're _mine_."

Hearing the possessive tone of Alex's voice, seeing the dangerous, predatory gleam in his eyes and knowing it was for him sent Vic spiraling out of control. Slamming himself into Alex again and again, he came with a long, ferocious growl, bending to latch on to Alex's shoulder with his teeth, tasting the copper tang of blood as he fought not to scream to the heavens his release.

Alex shuddered, wrapping himself tightly around his lover, wincing slightly from the deep bite in his shoulder but loving it. "Mine," he repeated, a wealth of emotion in his voice. He chuckled softly, imagining the expressions of disbelief if anyone who knew him ever heard what he'd allowed Vic to do to him. He couldn't imagine letting anyone else have that kind of control over him.

"Vic," he whispered, just to hear the sound of his lover's name.

Sagging against his other self, spent and replete, Vic unlatched his teeth slowly and gently laved the wound he'd inflicted with his tongue. Today had been... the most intense, insane, chaotic day of his life and all the events of the past two days finally caught up to the Canadian. Shuddering once, he laid his head on Alex's chest and quietly wept, holding his lover tightly, as if afraid Alex would vanish in a puff of smoke.

"Vic?" Alex held his lover tightly, terrified by his sudden breakdown. "What's wrong, Vic? What is it? Did you realize what a mistake this is? I won't make you stay with me if you want to go," he babbled franticly, saying anything he thought might make the other man stop crying. "I'm sorry, please, don't cry, baby, I'll let you go; you're not a prisoner. I'll take you back to your apartment." Alex felt like crying himself as he made those promises, but he'd keep them... for Victor.

"No, that's not it," Vic rasped, his voice rough from his crying jag. "You know, you're the first person who's been able to make me cry since... I got told men don't cry. I _love_ you, Alex Krycek, and the thought that you love me too... it overwhelmed me, this passion we have between us, the connection the feelings - everything. How did I ever get so blessed?"

Alex laughed, his relief needing an outlet. "Most people would say you were cursed to have anything to do with me, Victor. And they'd be right," he warned somberly. "I'm no saint, Vic."

"Guess it's a damn good thing I don't want a saint then, isn't it? I want a bad-to-the-bone, honest, loving, gentle, wicked, devious, cunning and deadly assassin who loves me as much as I love him. I'd call that a blessing, personally," Vic replied, crossing his arms on Alex's chest and resting his chin on top of them in order to watch his lover with brilliant eyes, shining with love.

Alex chuckled, shaking his head slightly. "You are clearly insane, and it's my duty to take responsibility for you, to make sure you don't injure yourself in your lunacy. It's a tough job," he sighed, "but somebody's gotta do it."

Vic smacked Alex's chest lightly. "Asshole," he teased softly as a huge yawn escaped. "Alex, do you think we can sleep in your bedroom tonight? I mean this playroom is _really_ nice and all, but I'd like to be able to sleep in your bed, in a bedroom, with you as your lover."

Alex blinked in surprise. "You know, I actually forgot we slept here last night. You're going to have to get off of me so we can get up," he pointed out, grinning. "Then we'll see if I can still walk after everything you did to me."

Vic grinned and climbed off his lover, offering a hand. "And you loved every minute of it and are probably already plotting how to pay me back too," he sassed with a smile.

Alex accepted the hand gratefully, wobbling a bit as he stood up. "Oh, definitely. But not right away. I'll get you when you least expect it," he purred menacingly. Not waiting for an answer, he strode toward the door, pulling Vic along behind him. "Come on, beautiful, I need some sleep, and I'm really looking forward to seeing you in my bed."

Vic smiled at the thought of paybacks and gladly let himself be pulled along. They stopped in front of a set of oak double doors. Fuck the bedroom had to be..."Just one thing Alex - _our_ bed," he told the older man quietly.

Alex smiled back at him. "I like the sound of that, Vic. Our bed, our house, our life together. Yup, I could get used to that very easily." He led the other man inside the bedroom, not noticing Vic's expression when he saw the mahogany paneling and heavy, antique furniture in the room that was larger than most people's apartments.

"God, I could get lost in here. This is almost the size of my entire _apartment_ Alex," Vic said huskily. Spying the huge, custom made bed, the Canadian had to smile. "Though with a bed like that I could get used to almost anything," he laughed.

"Shower first then sleep, or do you just wanna curl up?" he asked the older man quietly, a slight frown of worry creasing his brow. The wax had left red marks all over Alex's torso, and Vic was starting to feel more guilty than aroused about being able to do that to his lover.

Alex sighed. "I'm too tired for a shower, baby, no matter how much I'll regret that decision in the morning. Just wanna sleep. Come to bed with me?" He turned a hopeful gaze on the Canadian, wanting to fall asleep with Vic in his arms.

"This was an absolutely amazing night, beautiful, and I want to end it right, with the two of us together in that big bed." He glanced at Vic almost shyly. "I've never had anyone else here with me."

"Alex," Vic said huskily, helpless against the emotions that flooded him and all for this man. "I don't deserve someone like you," he continued, his voice rich with emotion. "But I'll be damned if I'm gonna let you go now."

Pushing the older man towards the bed, Vic pulled down the covers and tucked Alex in before walking to the foot of the bed and crawling up that way to slide under the silk sheets next to his lover.

"I love you, Alex Krycek, stone cold killer and all. Never, ever gonna leave you. If that means leaving the Agency, so be it. That life I can live without, you I can't. You're stuck with me now," he chuckled even as he slipped into the older man's embrace and rested his head against a smooth, strong chest listening to Alex's heartbeat sing him a lullaby.

~*~

Alex leaned against the railing on the balcony overlooking the parade route, watching the colorful floats go by. He toasted Vic with his drink, grinning at his lover's pleasure in experiencing the "world's biggest party". Dressed like negative images in black and white leather, the two men attracted their share of attention as well. Seeing one young woman, who wore nothing more than paint on her breasts, beckoning to Vic, Alex moved behind the white-clad man, staking his claim.

Staring challengingly at the girl, Alex cupped Vic's groin, petting him through the butter-soft leather, his chin on Vic's shoulder. "Up for some games, beautiful?" he murmured in the Canadian's ear, his erection nudging at the other man's ass.

Moaning quietly, Vic let his head fall back on Alex's shoulder. He writhed mindlessly against his lover, grinding his buttocks back into Alex's cock in a wanton display of need. "Like the city's motto says, lover, let the good times roll," he teased, turning his head to nip at Alex's exposed throat. "One of these days I'm going to get you a collar too. I wanna see you in that and nothing else; I want _you_ to be my toy for a night," Vic purred softly, hyper aware of his own collar and the attached leash that Alex held in his hand.

God, what they must look like - him in constrained white leather, showing off everything and leaving only the skin tone to the imagination, Alex in his poured on leather pants and the black vest to match, looking very much like one of hell's fallen angels. Vic felt himself harden even more under the silk lined leather pouch he wore underneath the white leather hotpants. "Alex . . " he purred with seductive need, grinding back hard into his lover. "Fuck me - right here, right now, with the world watching."

Alex shuddered both at the image that came into his head when Vic talked about making _him_ the toy and at his words and movement. "Couldn't stop me now with a gun to my head," he admitted hoarsely, undoing his own pants, then pushing Vic's shorts down below his ass. He only pulled aside the strap of the leather g-string Vic wore before pushing inside, glad again that he'd made Vic put on a show for him by lubing himself up before they got dressed that evening.

"So fucking hot and tight," he groaned, his fingers delving inside the pouch that couldn't cover all of Vic's rampant erection any more. "Mine, all mine," he growled and bit down on Vic's shoulder, barely preventing himself from letting his teeth sink in. "Watch the parade go by, baby, see how people notice us and watch," he whispered, his own eyes fixed on the wide-eyed blonde watching him take Vic.

Vic stared sightlessly at the crowds passing by on the floats, distantly aware of the catcalls and the Mardi Gras beads being tossed up at them as a reward for their show. All he was truly aware of was the slick slide in and out of his rectum that was his lover's cock, the blunt tip of it brushing against his prostate again and again, the heat they generated between them.

Snagging Alex's free hand, Vic slid it up his lightly oiled chest, over the leather harness and up his throat, to where he could suckle on those deliciously salty fingers. He needed something in his mouth, something to focus on, or he'd get lost in the pleasure coursing through him.

Grinding backwards, Vic used one hand to brace himself against the balcony, the other coming up to tease and pull at his nipples while he whined and moaned and suckled on Alex, anything to help relieve the inferno raging in him. "Harder, please - god, fuck me harder, 'Lex, make me scream," he managed to garble out around the fingers he still nursed on.

Alex groaned harshly. "Parade's not over, baby. I wouldn't want you to miss any of it. We can just take it nice and slow and keep it up till the parade ends. That would be a climactic finish, don't you think?" he teased huskily, slowly rotating his hips, keeping Vic poised on the brink. He pulled his hand away from Vic's erection, knowing that the night breeze on the dripping head would drive him insane.

Vic bit back a particularly foul curse at his lover's sense of humor. If Alex thought he was going to leave Vic hanging like this for hours, he had another thing coming. The humid breeze played havoc with his perspiring body, making him feel hot and cold at the same time; it was sheer torture against his leaking erection, a ghostly touch that drove him to new heights of desperation.

"If you even think about slowing down, Alex Krycek, I may just be forced to take that blonde up on her offer - and yes I saw her, and yes, I know why you started to fuck me - so you damned well better fuck me into satiation, or by god you're gonna have a problem on your hands!" Vic growled softly as he thrust back hard into Alex's groin as if to emphasize his point.

Alex froze for a moment, then burst into laughter. "Getting kind of demanding there, baby, don't you think? You're lucky I love you." He started to drive into Vic, hips thrusting hard. "And I like to make you scream. So scream for me, beautiful," he growled into Vic's ear, one hand on the other man's hip and the other rubbing lightly over the black leather collar around his throat. "Let me hear you. Let everyone around us hear how good I make you feel."

Vic whimpered as the tempo of Alex's thrusts increased. His free hand began to pinch and pull his nipples harder and harder as he kept time with his lover's thrusts. Whimpers turned to growls of need then soft pitched moans and kept on increasing in volume until he was begging and pleading loudly enough to attract more and more attention. Finally with one particularly powerful thrust, Vic threw his head back and wailed as he came, his semen covering Alex's hand and spouting over the side of the balcony like erotic rain.

The cheers and howls of approval from the street below and the balconies around them finally brought Vic back to himself as he rested, panting, against Alex's chest. On the floor of the balcony were ropes and ropes of Mardi Gras beads, some cheap plastic and others more expensive. Laughing ruefully, glad of the white domino mask that covered his eyes, Vic laughed softy. "Guess we're a hit," he managed to tease before turning to devour Alex's mouth and letting the world catch a glimpse his freshly fucked ass.

Alex kissed Vic hungrily, his hands cupping the delectable ass he'd just been in, two fingers easily slipping inside the relaxed muscle. He rubbed his own still hard cock against Vic's belly. "Aren't you forgetting something, baby?" he asked huskily. Letting go of Vic's ass, he grabbed a napkin off the table and cleaned himself hastily, then pushed gently on Vic's shoulders, urging him to his knees.

"Need to feel that beautiful mouth on me, Vic. I want you to suck me dry," he groaned, not sure how he'd managed to hold back his climax when Vic had come apart around him.

Vic sank gracefully to his knees and immediately set about devouring his lover's cock. It tasted musky and tart, and there was a faint reminder of the lube that he'd been slicked with. Moaning at the way this felt, this almost lewd exhibitionism that he was letting himself indulge in, Vic began to go down on Alex without any finesse or elegance.

Relaxing his throat muscles, Vic let the older man fuck his face, his hands coming up to cup Alex's ass, first one finger, then a second worming their way between the taut globes and insinuating themselves in Alex's anus. Finger fucking his lover in counterpoint to the motions of Alex's hips, Vic went about driving his lover mad with pleasure.

Alex cried out when Vic swallowed him, then again when he worked his fingers inside him. He reached over Vic, clinging to the railing to keep himself upright, whining desperately. His hips began to thrust, driving his cock deeper down Vic's throat, then pushing back onto the teasing fingers in his ass. He whimpered wildly, lower lip caught between his teeth, and green eyes slitted open to watch the dark head bobbing over his cock. He wailed Vic's name as he came, his knees giving way so he landed in front of Vic, kneeling face to face with his lover.

He reached out and cupped a hand around the back of Vic's neck, pulling him in for a kiss, able to taste himself in Vic's mouth. Eventually, he reached out and scooped up several of the glass strands, looping them around Vic's neck, then climbing back to his feet and fixing his clothes. "Gonna get up any time soon, beautiful? You're missing the parade."

Vic grinned up at the older man. "You look as well fucked as I feel," he teased, holding out a hand to Alex for help to pull him up. Deciding there was really no sense in buttoning his shorts back up, Vic just readjusted the pouch so that he was covered and reached for his champagne glass, blushing when the blonde from across the way called out.

"Hoo-whee, chers, dat 'dere was one hot little tease. Y'all are makin' me blush," she called out with a grin, before turning back to the parade, knowing when there wasn't a hope in hell of getting the guy.

"I can't believe I just did that; hell, I can't believe I want to do it again! You make me burn, Alex," he moaned, drawing closer to his lover and wrapping an arm around the assassin's waist. "Make me burn," he whispered, nipping at a succulent Adam's apple with glee.

Alex started to laugh. "You're insatiable!" he accused. "You can barely stand up straight from the last round, and already you're demanding more." He combed his fingers through Vic's hair, then clenched his fist in it, dragging Vic's head up so he could kiss him thoroughly. "How'd I get so lucky?" he whispered, staring into bright green eyes identical to his own.

He moved them back to the railing, once again standing behind Vic, their bodies nestled so closely together that not a breath of air could fit between them. He leaned his chin on his lover's shoulder, watching the parade from that position while he petted Vic. His fingers delved inside the leather pouch, tracing the quiescent flesh, then rose to his mouth with the moisture they'd found there.

"Mmmm," he purred. "I love the way you taste, baby." He slid his hand back again, this time offering the fingers to Vic.

Vic lapped at the moisture on Alex's finger with kitten-like care, cleaning them diligently and shivering at the taste of himself mixed with the salt of Alex's skin. Sighing happily, he watched the parade go by, occasionally grinding back into Alex in order to keep his attention from wandering from the real show, namely him.

"Do you think that somewhere in all those people, the Agency is looking for me?" he asked softly, not really caring, just idly wondering. "I can't wait to see the dragon lady's reaction when she sees you; she's gonna cream herself. But she can't have you. You're mine, Alexandre," he purred in a fair rendition of Pauline's accent.

"All mine," he sighed, letting his head fall back against Alex's shoulder and closing his eyes, letting the music, the crowds and the cacophony of the night wash over him like a wave.

Alex sighed, hugging Vic to him. "As much as you're mine, Vic," he murmured. He kissed his lover's head lightly, enjoying the parade and the gentle swell of his growing arousal. He looked down at the crowd, noticing several people who'd chosen spots with a good view of him and Vic, and he laughed. "We have fans, baby. Are you ready for Act II?" He nibbled on Vic's ear, tugging gently as he rubbed more insistently against the other man's ass.

"Mmm - where you're concerned? Always. Love you, 'Lex - love what you do to me, what you make me feel but most of all - love the man you are - _my_ man," Vic purred, opening his eyes to see his 'fans' and waving to them with a saucy grin.

"So, what did you have in mind?" he laughed when they waved back and catcalls of 'take it off' drifted up to him, leaving him to wonder if they meant the mask or something else.

Alex grinned wickedly. "I think they have the right idea. Lose the jockstrap, beautiful, then turn around and face me. I need to have you bare for what I have in mind next." He chuckled, stepping back slightly from Vic to let him do as instructed.

"Guess that means I gotta lose the shorts too," Vic grinned as he stripped the white leather over well-toned buttocks and strong thighs. Taking a few moments to pose for Alex, who whistled appreciatively, Vic stripped off the silk lined leather pouch and, in a moment of madness, zinged the elasticized band so it sailed over the side of the balcony and towards the gathered crowd.

"Think that got their attention?" he chuckled softly.

Alex chuckled, watching several people scrabble for the tiny garment with more fervor than they'd displayed for those thrown by the krewes. "I'd say so, beautiful. I think we may be the hit of the season." He moved closer, kissing Vic again, then grinning as he unfastened his own pants again.

"Wrap your legs around my waist, baby," he instructed, waiting till Vic had done so before moving closer to the railing again. "Now, hang on to my shoulders tightly, and let your ass rest against the railing, beautiful." He smirked at the expression on Vic's face, then reached down to position himself and pushed inside Vic.

He groaned harshly when he couldn't go any deeper and braced one hand on the railing as he began to glide in and out, giving the people below a fantastic show.

"Jesus!" Vic gasped in amazed disbelief and intense arousal. "Fuck - Alex, they can see you . .. fucking me," he moaned, the last words going up in pitch as Alex's cock slammed against his prostate, causing him to shimmy in delight, which only incited the crowds to greater vocalization.

"Guess it's a damn good thing it don't matter if you're straight or bi or gay in Mardi Gras - everything does go," Vic managed to chuckle as Alex slid almost completely out of his ass before ramming home again. "'Lex, baby, Jesus!" the Canadian moaned, holding on to Alex for dear life.

Arcing up, Vic managed to get close enough to the older man to latch on to a nipple and begin to suckle - hard. He bit down when Alex thrust in harder and moaned around the hot pink flesh, sending vibrations coursing through Alex's body. His fingers gouged in, leaving angry red crescents in the other man's flesh, but neither seemed to mind. In fact, all Alex did was fuck him harder.

Alex laughed shakily. "You honestly think anyone's going to complain about seeing your gorgeous ass get fucked? They're all wishing me dead so they could have a chance at you. Fuck!" he howled when Vic bit down on his nipple, his back arching to make himself more accessible.

"Sonofabitch," he swore, his entire body tensing. If he hadn't already come earlier, that would have been it for him. He drove a little harder, a little deeper, his hips moving rapidly, as his arousal spiraled out of control. He could feel the pleasure begin at the base of his spine and spread throughout his body, but he never wanted this to end. He wanted to be inside Vic, feeling the hot tightness of his ass, forever.

"Alex," Vic groaned, letting go of the flesh in his mouth to suck in great lungfuls of air to his oxygen depleted body. Writhing against the invading cock, he clung to the older man, grunting softly as he worked his body hard against the one on top, around and beneath him.

He clung, ivy-like, to the assassin, begging softly, promising anything just wanting it to never end, for his lover to never stop claiming him. But it was too much, everything - the night, the music, the exhibitionism, the thrill of _knowing_ he was watched and desired by many, but most of all the knowledge that Alex loved him, truly and whole-heartedly loved Victor Mansfield, ex-cop, full time dork - made him howl like a banshee and come hard and long, coating their stomachs with his seed, and leaving him weaker than a newborn, clinging to Alex through sheer tenacity and willpower.

The shudders racing through Vic's body milked Alex's orgasm from him, and he clutched desperately at the other man as he came, holding him tightly to make sure he didn't sag back over the side of the balcony. As soon as he was sure his trembling legs would support him, he stepped back, sinking down onto a chaise with Vic still impaled on him. He nuzzled against the side of the Canadian's throat, needing to feel him close just then.

"God, I love you, beautiful. Don't ever leave me," he begged suddenly, reminded of the fact that he'd stolen Vic from his life and that people were looking for him. He clung desperately to the other man, as if to prevent him from being torn away.

"Never, Alex," Vic swore softly. "I'm not letting you go - no matter what," the younger man vowed, snuggling his head into the crook of Alex's neck and breathing in their combined scent and the smell of sex. "We'll find a way, I swear it."

Alex held him tightly. "I sound like a real sap, don't I? I just can't believe that I was lucky enough to find you, and I won't let you go." The cold killer peered out from green eyes for an instant before he relaxed again. He shook his head, laughing softly. "We're a mess, beautiful. Thanks to you at that. What're you going to do about it?" he asked, idling running a finger through the cooling trails of semen on Vic's belly.

He sighed softly when he slipped out of Vic and sprawled on the chaise, indifferent to the admiring glances turned their way. The only thing he was interested in just then was Vic, much like some big cat focusing on its prey.

Vic hesitantly reached up and removed first his domino, then his lover's. "I want to see you, not the mask," he replied at the arched eyebrow Alex quirked at him in lieu of a question. He traced the features almost identical to his own, noting the difference in skin texture, the crinkles around Alex's eyes - the harder, almost sharp edges to the older man's face.

"You call me beautiful, but you're beautiful too, Alex. You're clean and sharp, like one of your knives, deadly but a thing of beauty. I used to look in the mirror and think of myself as plain, the typical guy next door and a dorky guy next door at that. But you - you're exotic and deadly and sensual and... god, you make my mouth water," Vic exclaimed softly.

Climbing off Alex, Vic knelt next to his lover's side and began to slowly lap at the cooling semen, licking his lover clean and savoring the taste of himself on Alex's flesh. "I even taste better when I'm on you," the younger man laughed softly as he got to his feet. "I'll be right back, don't move," the Canadian said as he wandered inside the apartment to the richly appointed bathroom for a quick shower to wash off the excess fluids and clean himself out with one of Alex's more interesting shower attachments.

Fifteen minutes later, a freshly scrubbed and oiled Victor wandered back out onto the balcony, beads of moisture still clinging to his flesh as he snuggled in between Alex's outspread thighs on the chaise lounge, where the older man still watched the festivities. "Back and all oiled up for round three when you feel up to it," he purred, with a throaty chuckle.

While Vic had been inside, Alex had cleaned himself up some with the napkins, then sprawled across the chaise again to consider the changes in his life over the last few days. He'd gone from being a homeless, hated triple agent to a man with a lover and maybe even a future.

"Wonder if I should send Smoky a thank you card," he mused softly, snickering.

He watched the parade go by, not really paying much attention, occasionally smiling at an attractive man or woman who tried especially hard to attract his eye. He blew a kiss to one or two and toasted a lesbian couple with his wine when they put on a show with an especially hot kiss.

When Vic returned and crawled into his lap, he wrapped his arms around the other man, inhaling the fresh scent of him. At Vic's words, he gasped, then started to laugh. "As I've said before, you're an insatiable slut, Victor Mansfield. And I love you for it." He slipped one hand down Vic's back, trailing lightly over his spine to the cleft of his ass, then farther till a finger teased at the slippery ring, easily gliding inside. "Nice," he approved, adding another finger and another, fingerfucking Vic slowly and easily for a little while, then pulling out and patting his ass.

"Did you have anything special you wanted from me tonight, baby?" he asked, willing to let Vic decide what would happen next if he wanted to.

Vic purred at the stroking and Alex's light finger fuck. "You're the only one I've ever been a slut for, Alex; you bring it out in me," he laughed softly as he cuddled up next to his lover.

"Just being with you is enough for me. Here, now, I feel safer and more loved than I ever have in my life. I could stay like this forever," the younger man continued happily. "Love you, 'Lex, always."

Alex sighed wistfully. "I wish we could, beautiful. But you and I both know it's only a matter of time till our pasts catch up with us. We haven't exactly been trying to keep a low profile. Your Director _is_ going to find you, probably sooner rather than later. That's when you'll have to decide what you want to do." He stopped Vic's words with a gentle finger against his lips. "Only when you're back in your own life can you make that choice, Vic. I want you, but not if you're going to wake up one morning and wonder what the fuck you're doing with a used-up not-so-ex-assassin."

"Alex Krycek," Vic growled ominously, pushing away from his lover's chest to glare down at him. "You are not used up, I am _not_ going to change my mind, and tell me I couldn't walk out of here at any time if I wanted to!"

Vic smirked at the older man's silent glare. "Thought so. Get this through your thick head. It isn't Stockholm Syndrome - and yeah I do know what that is. I. Love. You. Get it?" Vic punctuated each word with a jab to the chest with his finger. "It won't change; I won't get tired of you. I won't want a used up _ex-_ assassin. I'll want _you_ , Alex. Just you. You're my dark half, my other self. My life, my heart and my soul. How many different ways will I have to say it before you believe it?"

"A lot more than you thought, apparently," Alex sighed. "Sorry, babe. I just have trouble believing how much my life has changed in just a few days. I can't help thinking that I'm going to wake up.

"Now then, before I tried to ruin the mood, I think you'd just admitted to being an insatiable slut? I think we need to go with that." Alex grinned again, making an effort to shake off his mood, and ran an appreciative hand over the firm globes of his lover's ass.

Alex turned the full force of that bright green gaze on Vic and grinned wickedly. "Think I want my own private show here, beautiful. Think you can manage that?"

Vic chuckled softly. "I've handled everything else you've thrown at me - or impaled me with - haven't I?" the younger man grinned. "So you want a private show - now just how private do you want it? Out here or in the bedroom?"

Vic was actually open to both ideas. The voyeuristic thrill of performing in front of crowds was enough to get him rock hard; however, he knew the only time he would be completely uninhibited would be in the privacy of their bedroom. Fuck, it still gave him a shiver of delight to be able to say that - _their_ bedroom.

"So - what's the call, you sexy thing you?"

Alex snorted. "You have to ask? Both, of course. First we'll see how far you'll go here to make me crazy with lust for you, then later, in our bedroom, I'll make you scream so loud you can't talk." He stretched out comfortably on the chaise, enjoying the sensation of the night air against his naked body where Vic wasn't touching him. "So, whatcha got, beautiful?"

Curious to see what Vic would come up with, he made no suggestions, leaving it entirely up to his beautiful lover what he would do next.

Vic grinned and slowly peeled himself off the older man. All around him the humid night air caressed his skin. The catcalls and cacophony of the parade didn't even faze him. He knew that the lush vegetation that grew on the balcony hid most of his assets from sight so that he was only fully visible to the waist, and the wrought iron, wisteria and ivy made sexy shadows of the rest of him. It was only those people on the surrounding balconies that had any view and they were too busy playing the same sort of games.

That in mind, Vic let the jazz music from the streets filter through his mind and body as he began to gyrate, subtly at first then with increasing fervor. His hands touched and caressed his skin, tracing his nipples and the lines that delineated his abdominal muscles. They continued to drift lower, carding through the dark brown curls that framed his erection. Curls that...

Vic's head snapped up as a particularly wicked idea came to mind. "Alex. I want you to shave me," he murmured, his eyes gone almost black with heat at the thought of being completely bare around his cock and balls and that Alex would be the one to make him that way.

Alex's eyes opened as wide as possible, and he just stared at Vic, thunderstruck. He opened his mouth, but the only thing that came out was a soft whine. He stood up, grabbed Vic's wrist and yanked him inside the apartment, ignoring the chorus of disappointed yells from the other revelers. He dragged his lover directly to the luxurious bathroom, pulling a green velvet covered chair from where it stood against one wall over near the sink and pushing Vic down on it while he grabbed the shaving cream and a razor.

Alex filled the sink with warm water, then squirted the foam into one hand and applied it to the soft curls between Vic's widespread legs. He was nearly trembling with lust, and he stopped to take a deep breath and calm himself before he brought the sharp blade near Vic's groin. He carefully swiped the razor in short strokes, removing every trace of hair around his cock and balls, then made Vic stand up so he could see if there was any to remove between his cheeks. Though Vic naturally had minimal body hair, Alex shaved the little there was, then rinsed the razor and wiped the last remnants of the foam away with a damp cloth.

"Fuck," he groaned, "you're..." He dropped down to his knees, pushing his head between Vic's legs and hungrily feasted on the newly bared flesh.

Vic gasped and went stiff as Alex began to nose his way around the now exposed and amazingly sensitive flesh of his groin. "Oh my god, Alex..." he quivered as his cock became instantly hard. He'd never imagined...

Vic's head fell back, and he began to pant softly through his mouth, his whole body straining with arousal and his fingers carding through and gripping Alex's hair almost painfully. "So good," he whined breathlessly, "so much, Jesus fuck!"

Alex didn't reply, being more interested in tasting every millimeter of the creamy white skin of Vic's groin. He licked eagerly, feeling the softness of the skin, sucking it into his mouth, his hands stroking at the same time, cupping the satiny smooth sac in one palm while the fingers of his other petted avidly.

He played happily, ignoring the straining cock in favor of the flesh he'd never before had a chance to taste.

Vic was in heaven, or hell, depending on the definition. His body was aflame, awash with need that kept building without satisfaction. Alex was driving him crazy with the soft licks and nuzzles, the petting and caressing of his newly exposed flesh.

Arching into the mouth that was the source of his torment, Vic grabbed his cock and began to work it fast and hard, reaching for his orgasm with desperation. "Need. Need to. Cum!" Shouting, he felt his balls tighten, and then his semen was coming in creamy arcs, decorating Alex's face and back.

Alex dragged Vic down onto the floor and pushed inside his still quivering body, groaning harshly as Vic's muscles rippled around him. "Mine," he panted with every stroke, so aroused that he came within moments of getting inside his lover.

He slumped over Vic, feeling his arms around him, and started to laugh softly. "Fuck, I've never been that turned on that fast in my life! Are you trying to kill me?" He climbed to his feet and turned to the shower.

He stepped under the hot, massaging jets of water, and moaned happily. "Coming in?"

Vic stretched sinuously and got up off the plush rug he'd been lying on. Ambling into the shower, the younger man immediately curled up against Alex's back, purring contently, feeling well fucked and well loved.

Rubbing his face and now denuded groin against Alex, he let his eyes fall shut even as his arms wrapped around the strong waist. Kissing a shoulder softly, he whispered, "Love you 'Lex," then just let the steam and heat of the water and his lover's presence wash over him and lull him into total relaxation.

Alex washed quickly, then turned to run soapy hands over Vic, petting and cleaning at the same time. He smiled when Vic practically purred, both of them relaxing under the pounding of the water. "So, you want to go back outside to watch more of the festivities, or have I worn you out so much you want to go to bed?"

He made sure Vic was standing on his own, then twisted around to switch off the water. He stepped out, toweling himself dry before holding out a fresh towel to his lover, still waiting for a reply. He'd be happy either way, but he thought it would be fun to show off his lover some more and watch the goings on, which would get wilder as the hour got later.

"That chaise lounge is big enough for the both of us," Vic grinned. "As long as I can cuddle with you, I'm happy wherever. I've never been to Mardi Gras," the ex cop stated. "This is already the most memorable parade I've ever been to - but... I want to see the end. Let's watch."

The older man's grin told Vic he'd made the right call, and he happily let the former assassin lead him out to the balcony and arrange him on the lounger before Alex blanketed Vic's body with his own.

"Besides," Vic said playfully, once Alex was settled and stroking him 'til he purred all over again, "this way we can get some ideas of what to do at the Santa Claus Parade."

Alex snorted, his body shaking with laughter. "You're one sick puppy, Mansfield. I don't think the kids who are waiting to see Santa really need to see us going at each other. Although... I've never fucked anyone on a parade float," he mused. He waved at the people across the street, who were cheering their return.

"Whatcha think, beautiful? Me, you, some rabbit fur, and a big moving display stand? We could be the most infamous people in the country." He was having a hard time not to laugh at Vic's expression.

Vic stared, dumfounded, at his lover then burst out into laughter. "You're insane... but I do know where they store the floats," he grinned at Alex. "Nearly got killed there once on an assignment. It was an eventful night," Vic trailed off with a snicker.

Curling closer into his lover's side, Vic rested his head on Alex's shoulder and intertwined a hand with one of the older man's. "I never want this to end," he sighed softly. "I never knew life could be this perfect."

"Me too," Alex admitted. "I've never been this happy before. I know sooner or later, we'll have to make some decisions, but for a little while, there's just us. We don't have to please anyone except ourselves. And you sure do please me," he purred in a sudden change of mood. "Are you sore? I think the best way to enjoy this parade would be from inside you. Think you can handle that, beautiful? Me inside you, not fucking, just waiting, while we watch the parade, playing a little, not coming till the parade ends? Course, you'd have to get me hard again first," he added.

Vic squirmed on the lounger, suddenly a little less tired than before. "Damn, Alex, how is it all you have to do is talk dirty to me, and I get hard? I mean we've been going at it almost non-stop for days, and I should be wrung dry, but all you have to do is whisper something dirty in my ear, and I pop an instant redwood," the younger man grumbled half-heartedly.

However, it didn't stop him from sliding down the lounge so that his mouth was now even with the thick length of flesh that would soon be buried inside him again. Nor did it prevent him from relaxing his throat muscles and swallowing said member whole, lapping and laving and purring like a kitten being fed cream as he worked the not so exhausted flesh with single-minded diligence.

Alex dropped his head back against the cushion, groaning softly as Vic slowly excited him again. As Vic had said, they'd had sex an incredible number of times in the short time they'd been together, but somehow, just looking at that identical face and body aroused him every time. He bit back a chuckle, thinking that Vic was better for him than Viagra ever could be.

Feeling himself harden again, Alex groped on the table for the lube they'd left there earlier, squeezing some out onto his fingers. "Shift around, beautiful," he said hoarsely. "I'll get you ready while you get me ready." It took a moment for his words to sink in, then Vic swung around so his ass was almost in Alex's face.

Alex couldn't ignore that temptation, and his tongue flicked over the loosened muscle. He chuckled when Vic jumped a little, then worked the tip of his tongue inside his lover. After a little while of that, he slipped his gel-coated fingers into Vic's ass, slicking him for the next round.

"No fair," Vic moaned, raising his head to watch the older man with hooded eyes. "Keep it up and I'm gonna come with nothing more than your finger in my ass." Not that Vic would mind, really, but it kind of defeated the purpose that his ever so wicked lover had in mind.

Disengaging himself from Alex's finger, Vic stood and then straddled Alex's legs, facing the parade. Reaching between his spread legs he grasped the ex-assassin's cock and held it steady as he sank down on to it with a tiny moan of mostly pleasure and just a little pain.

"Ohhh yeah, that's nice," he purred when he could finally swing his legs up onto the lounger and rest back against Alex's chest, the older man's cock fully embedded in his ass.

Alex bit back a gasp, feeling Vic's ass flex around him as he repositioned himself. His arms slid around his lover, hands toying with his nipples and cock a little, then just resting around his waist. "I don't remember ever enjoying Mardi Gras more," he murmured in Vic's ear, then licked it. He tensed and released his abdominal muscles, shifting his erection inside Vic slightly.

He glanced over at the balcony across the street and saw that the people were still there, also watching the parade, though they seemed to have invited a few more people to join them. It looked like an orgy. He pointed it out to Vic, and they split their attention between the gorgeous floats and drunken people passing on the street below and the really creative sex on the opposite balcony.

Alex played with Vic's nipples as they watched, needing to tease him a little but not wanting to arouse either of them too much this early on. He wanted to see how long they could last like this. Just being deep inside Vic, almost motionless, felt incredible.

Moaning quietly, Vic lay his head against Alex's shoulder, his fingers twining with his lover's. "Can we do this every year?" he asked softly. "Come back to watch Mardi Gras and fuck each other blind on the balcony?"

Vic liked the idea of that - the two of them, old and wrinkled watching the floats go by - maybe not naked then but still hot for each other. Still in love.

Shifting slightly, Vic flexed his inner muscles, caressing Alex's erection then reaching down between his legs with his free hand to pet the other man's balls. "Mmm - you feel good, 'lex. I love the feel of you inside me - hot and hard and weeping."

Alex groaned. "I'm not going to last long if you keep talking like that, beautiful. Watch the parade." He nipped at Vic's ear, smiling when the other man laughed. "Here. Occupy that pretty mouth with this." He placed two fingers against Vic's lips, moaning softly when they were sucked inside and Vic began nursing on them.

His other hand followed Vic's, petting his lover's balls as Vic was doing to him. "I love touching you, Vic. I can never get enough of you. God, before I met you, I'd go months at a time without sex; now I can't seem to go an hour without wanting you." He chuckled suddenly. "Not that I'm complaining, of course. We'd better buy shares in Gatorade though." He nuzzled against the side of Vic's neck, still chuckling.

"Oh, look at that one!" Alex indicated the float passing beneath them just then, filled with half naked women and men wearing not much more than feathers and sequins. "I'd love to see you wearing something like that. Might be even hotter than little bits of leather."

Releasing the fingers from his mouth with a last lick of his tongue, Vic turned his head slightly to nuzzle the older man's throat. "Next year, 'lex. One provocative Mardi Gras outfit a year, okay?"

Feeling a little devil possess him, Vic grinned into Alex's throat and circled his hips, driving Alex's cock deeper into him even as he squeezed his inner muscles rhythmically.

Alex yelped, involuntarily arching up into that tight, clinging grasp, then he nipped sharply at Vic's shoulder in punishment. His fingers tightened around Vic's scrotum, acting as a makeshift cockring. "Don't you dare come, Vic! I swear to god, I'll keep fucking you if you do and make you come again!"

Vic grinned and nipped at the older man's throat. After the number of times that Alex had made him come that night, he was pretty sure he could last longer than his lover, if for no other reason than the fact that he was completely and utterly wiped out. An erection was one thing, but his recovery time had increased greatly, so it would be a pretty good bet that he could keep it up longer than Alex this time around. Besides, he was the one controlling their movements.

That in mind, the ex-cop continued to circle his hips and clamp down on his internal muscles, milking Alex for all he was worth. Purring softly, Vic worried a small area of Alex's throat between his teeth, tormenting the older man further. " _I'm_ not the one you should worry about, babe," he snickered as he slid a hand behind him to tweak a nipple.

"Bastard!" Alex groaned, his body tightening as Vic went for every erogenous zone he had. "Thought the idea was to stay like this till the end of the parade... or as long as we could wait?" He laughed shakily. "You have no patience, beautiful." He shifted his arms to the armrests, his fists clenching on them. "But if that's the way you want it..." He suddenly gripped Vic's hips and drove up into him, gasping his pleasure as Vic milked another orgasm from him.

Vic purred loudly as he felt Alex's warm seed fill him. Very much a cat in heat the younger man slid over the sweat slick flesh in unadulterated bliss. "Mmmm yeah, feels so good, 'lex," he whined as he pressed himself closer to Alex. "Love you. Love feeling you come inside me. Knowing that I've got a part of you there, absorbed in my body."

"Me too," Alex sighed. "Mmm, sitting here holding you while watching the parade also works." He rubbed his head against Vic's shoulder, content just to be with him. As he glanced down the length of Vic's torso, a wicked grin appeared on his face.

"Gee, beautiful, looks like you have a problem there." He petted his lover's erection lightly. "Too bad I'm all done."

Moaning softly, Vic bit down hard on his lip to prevent the sound from getting louder. "And you called me a bastard?" he managed to gasp out after a time. Not waiting for Alex to answer him, Vic's hands slid up and down, one to a nipple and the other to his cock, and he began to stroke and play.

Alex chuckled, watching Vic play with himself, enjoying the sight. "I think I could watch you like this every day, Vic. So gorgeous. I wanna watch you come, baby. Show me, Vic."

Shivering at the heat in his lover's voice, Vic's head fell back against Alex's shoulder and his eyes drifted shut. His hand began to stroke his cock faster and faster, and he pinched and pulled his nipples to the point that sharp spikes of pleasured pain coursed through him.

Faster and faster his hands teased his body, and he began to once more squeeze and release his anal muscles, stimulating his lover's spent cock once more. With a last, shuddering cry Vic released a few trickles of semen and collapsed against Alex, well and truly spent. Alex held Vic to him, petting him as he cooled down, scooping up his seed and bringing it to his mouth on his fingers, then licking them clean. "I think we can just watch the rest of the parade now, beautiful, then get a good night's sleep. Or do you want to go in now and get some rest?"

Vic sighed incoherently and snuggled deeper into his lover's embrace, more asleep than awake. "Wha'ever you want, 'lex, love you," he got out as he nuzzled tiredly into the older man's neck. "So long as I'm wi' you."

Alex stood, pulling Vic up with him, holding him close, then moved them inside the apartment and shut the patio doors behind them. "Come on, baby, we'll be a lot more comfortable in bed... and get fewer mosquito bites." They practically fell into bed and curled up in each other's arms, almost instantly asleep.

~*~

Alex lay on the couch, watching his lover of two weeks. "You know," he mused, "we never did make it to that leather club you talked about. I _really_ want to see you dressed up like my toy and know that you're all mine, that no one else can touch you. Still willing?"

He watched Vic carefully, not entirely certain how he'd react to the idea. While they often went out together -- Alex still thought they'd been one of the more popular attractions of this year's Mardi Gras festivities -- going to the club would very definitely put Vic in the submissive role, at least for the evening while they were there. No matter how much Vic liked being the bottom at home, Alex didn't know if he was ready to go that far in public.

"Only you would be able to touch me or get near me?" the Canadian asked, softly, just needing the verbal reassurance that he'd be taken care of and protected. He wanted to go to the club with Alex - wanted it so bad it was a fire in his cock. But he had to be sure that only Alex would be near him.

It was strangely terrifying. Walking around on the leash at Mardi Gras was one thing; it was tame compared to some of the more outrageous things they'd seen, and it had been all in fun. Some of these people were... wackos. And Vic didn't want them getting near him when he wasn't able to defend himself.

Alex almost snarled at the idea of anyone else touching his lover. "Definitely! I'll break the arm of anyone who tries to touch you! You're mine, beautiful. I do _not_ share." He pulled Vic close, holding him possessively. "They can look and die of envy," he laughed huskily, "but that's all. I'm the one who's going to be able to touch you, hold you against me, fuck you till you scream, then make you walk around covered in our come, and no one else will be able to do more than dream." He laughed. "They're going to want to kill me."

Vic whimpered softly and buried his head into Alex's chest to hide the flash of heat that shot through him. If Alex's dominance didn't turn him on as much as it did, Vic would find the situation almost laughable.

What had Ivy once called him? A definite Alpha male - and here he was happily rolling over and playing the 'bitch' without so much as a protest. And, god, he loved every fucking minute of it. It made those times when the roles got reversed even more piquant for their rareness.

"Are you gonna dress me too, master?" he purred, running his tongue up the center of Alex's chest, up his throat and over his chin, stopping only when his jade green eyes met Alex's darker agate ones.

"Oh yeah," Alex growled, an image of several things he had in the playroom that Vic hadn't seen yet flashing into his head. "If you're up for it, that is?" he questioned, wanting to hear Vic agree.

Vic slowly nodded his head. He wanted this, he truly did but... "Can I have a safe word - in case it gets to be too much, and I need to get out of there? I trust you completely, Alex. It's me I don't trust or the other patrons. I've never... done this before, and I'm a little nervous."

Alex hugged Vic tightly. "Of course, baby. I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with. You pick a word and tell me what it is, and I swear, the moment you say it, we're outta there and on our way home." He kissed Vic tenderly. "I wanna keep my toy in good condition," he teased.

He flowed to his feet, pulling Vic with him. "Let's go find you something to wear," he said, practically rubbing his hands with anticipation as he pictured Vic wearing what he had in mind. He drew the other man toward the playroom, an arm around his waist.

Inside, he opened a closet they hadn't gone through together yet and flicked through the black leather hanging there, clearly looking for something in particular. "Ah, here they are!"

He pulled out a pair of black leather pants that laced up the sides from the hip-hugging waistband to the ankles, leaving a wide gap of flesh covered only by the leather criss-cross of the ties. He knew they'd fit Vic like a second skin. "Put these on, beautiful," he instructed, delving back inside the closet till he found a matching vest that laced up the front on both sides of the chest, leaving a wide V bare, starting just above the nipples.

"God, you're gonna be gorgeous," he murmured. "Too bad your nipple isn't pierced."

Vic gaped at the closet of clothes, then at Alex, and his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Please tell me you're the only one who's ever worn these clothes, Alex," he requested very precisely, his voice going ominously quiet as his jealousy flared to life in an instant.

Alex looked back him, his eyes unflinching. "I can't do that, Victor, but I can tell you that you're the only one I've ever cared about, the only one who mattered to me beyond getting off for a night. And I've _never_ gone out anywhere like this with anyone else."

"I don't expect you not to have had other lovers before me; I'm not that naïve. Just... god, don't tell me that I'm wearing clothes that someone else has. Call me crazy but the idea does real bad things to my stomach," Vic replied softly. "And don't expect me to like knowing there are people out there who've been where I am now; I can't do that anymore than you can. I just...

"I'm making a mess of this. Lemme go get changed," Vic sighed, turning quickly so that the glimmer of moisture he felt forming wouldn't become a full blown tear in front of Alex. He remembered only too well how much his tears affected his lover.

"Vic, wait, please. I'm the one making a mess of this. I honestly don't remember if anyone else has ever worn these clothes, baby, but I won't lie to you and say no when I'm not sure. But if it matters, I hadn't been to this house in over eight years until the night I brought you here. It's been longer than that since I had anyone here with me." He sighed.

"I remembered _buying_ these things, and I wanted to dress you in the sexiest thing I could think of. I don't remember anyone ever wearing them, beautiful, but I don't want you to put them on if it makes you uncomfortable," with a wistful glance at the leather garments.

"You make me crazy," Vic said huskily, turning to face the man he loved more than life. "I know you haven't lived the life of a saint, Alex; God knows I adore the fact that you're quite the sinner," Vic smiled as he moved in closer. "You just make me crazy. I'll do anything for you, you know - live for you, die for you, god help me, I'd even kill for you."

Tossing the pants over his shoulder, he sent the older man a seductive glance. "Care to help me put them on?"

Alex groaned softly. "I'd love to, baby, but then we'd never get out of here. How about you show me how sexy you can be putting your clothes _on_ instead?" He grinned at Vic, crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall.

"Guess that means I gotta take these ones off first, hunh?" the other man teased with a wink. "Need a little mood music to do that though," turning, Vic sauntered over to the sound system and rummaged around until he found the CD he wanted. Putting it in, he turned on the power and let the sultry, earthy sound of local jazz artists flow through the room and through him.

Closing his eyes, he began to unbutton his shirt one button at a time, rocking his hips to the soulful rhythm. Eventually the shirt came off, and Vic danced forward towards his lover, his eyes gone dark and needy.

Stopping in front of where he'd dropped the leather, Vic picked up the vest and slid it on, feeling the cool glide of leather against him. Slowly he tightened the laces, until the vest was a second skin and his nipples stood out in starkly red relief between the black crosshatching.

Next his hands drifted down to the button fly of his cut-offs. Once more he began to pop them a button at a time, this time letting his hand drift over his smooth, hairless skin, petting himself as each button came undone until his erection sprang hot and ready into his hand. Shimmying his hips, he let the shorts pool at his knees and stroked his cock for long moments, bringing the moisture he found there up to his lips and wetting them with it, leaving it there to glisten invitingly.

Turning, Vic bent at the waist, pushing the shorts down, exposing the slick rose pucker of his anus to his lover with another shake of his hips.

Alex bit his lip viciously, hands clenched at his sides as he fought to keep himself from falling on his lover like some starving animal. "Just remember that I'm gonna make you pay," he warned huskily, lust clear in his voice. His eyes raked hotly over the exposed body of the other man, and he promised himself that he'd make Vic scream later.

"Promise?" Vic shot back with a saucy grin over his shoulder. Standing at last he turned and snagged the pants sliding the leather up first one leg, then the other, caressing himself through the tight skin covering his flesh.

Lacing himself into the pants, Vic bit back his own moan of pleasure. The leather rubbed against his naked cock, the heat and the moisture making his upper lip glisten and his eyes burn fever bright.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous," Alex gasped. He stared at Vic, body perfectly outlined in black leather, nothing left to the imagination, and yanked him into his arms for a hard, possessive kiss. "Christ, just stand there while I get dressed," he ordered, pointing to a spot on the floor just out of arm's reach.

He yanked out a pair of plain, black leather pants that looked as if they'd been painted on, and a black silk shirt, which he somehow managed to tuck in. Once dressed, he pulled Vic to him again fastening his mouth just below his lover's left nipple, biting and sucking till he'd marked the other man.

"There," he said with satisfaction. "No one will doubt you're mine now. Just needs one last thing." He pulled out the leather collar they'd bought together, waiting till Vic nodded before he fastened it around his lover's throat.

There was an almost immediate and perceptible shift in Vic's mannerisms. He softened, turned from an ex-cop Agency man, who, though not nearly as deadly as Alex, was more than a little intimidating, into a softer, more helpless sort of person. The kind that wore his master's collar. He became meek and soft and generally pliable.

Standing quiescent next to Alex's side, Vic waited, silent, to see what would happen next.

Alex watched him carefully, making sure that Vic was okay before moving on. "Time to go, baby. It's been a while for me, so I thought we'd try that club you mentioned to the blond himbo that night. You'll have to give me directions."

He led Vic out to the car while he was talking, smiling when Vic nestled sweetly against his side as soon as he settled himself behind the wheel. As usual, he drove with one hand, the other busy exploring Vic's body, enjoying the easy access to so much of his sensitive skin offered by the lacing.

Vic whimpered softly, spreading himself wider to allow Alex any and all access he desired. After all Alex was his Master, it was his right. "Director," he murmured softly, "The safe word is Director, and the club's on Burgundy Street in the French Quarter. It's called Rawhide.

"What do I call you there, once we get inside I mean? I've never gone to one of these places as a participant before, Alex, just as a cop there to make an arrest."

"You call me Alex, beautiful. We're playing, Vic, nothing more. I have no intention of humiliating you. I just intend to make you scream with pleasure," Alex replied quietly. "Unless you want to go farther? If you do, I'll play along, but only if _you_ want to. I don't need to play word games to know that you belong to me. And that I belong to you." He threw Vic a quick smile. "That's all I need to know."

"Alex," Vic rasped, moaning quietly as each touch and caress aroused him more than the last one had. The idea of being made to scream in ecstasy in front of a room full of people watching him made Vic shiver with anticipation. To know that only Alex had that sort of control over his body.

"No, no word games are necessary. I know who I belong to," Vic smiled, leaning in to nibble on the taut line of Alex's neck before moving up to his tender lobe. "Never had any doubts that we belong to each other."

Alex shuddered slightly. "If you keep that up, baby, we're not going to be going anywhere. Christ, I can't get enough of you!" He forced himself to calm down a little, eyes raking hungrily over his lover.

"Put your right leg up on the seat, Vic," he directed, waiting till Vic had his foot braced against the passenger side door before rubbing his hand over the nicely exposed cock and balls clearly outlined beneath the straining black leather. "Very pretty," he approved, teasing the rock-hard bulge with clever fingers.

"It's going to be such fun watching every guy in the place drool over you and knowing that you're all mine, beautiful. They're going to want to die when I fuck you."

Vic whimpered low in his throat, a sort of keening, begging sound as his body automatically thrust up into the caresses. "Alex - Jesus, you keep this up, and I'm gonna come," he moaned softly, his head thrown back to rest on the older man's shoulder even as he worried the lip with pearly white teeth.

Sucking in great lungfuls of the moist night air, Vic tried to beat his raging libido into submission, but it was no use. Sitting next to a man who personified the phrase 'sex on a stick' made it impossible. Add to it that Vic was hopelessly lost in a sea of love and lust and all those other emotions, and it was game over. "Need you, 'Lex - every second of every day. God - I'm going to be raw for the rest of my life, but I don't care. I need to belong to you, to know you belong to me. Need to feel you on me, in me, over me - fucking me senseless, making me yours," Vic purred as he let Alex pet him closer and closer to his orgasm.

Alex watched Vic carefully, gauging his arousal and backing off just when orgasm appeared inevitable. "Careful, baby," he laughed, "we wouldn't want you to be limp and uninteresting when we get there." He smirked at Vic's sounds of distress, switching his attention to the hard nipples, pinching them lightly. "Hmm, it needs a little something. Check the glove compartment, beautiful. I think I might have a set of nipple clamps in there." He released Vic and waited to see if he'd actually get the toy out.

Vic rolled his eyes heavenward but reached into the glove box and, after rummaging around a bit, pulled out the requested hardware. "Shit, Alex - is that where you keep an emergency stash of toys? I saw _another_ cockring, a vibrator, lube and a set of handcuffs, for god's sake," he chuckled in faint disbelief as he handed the clamps to his lover.

Resuming his spot curled up next to Alex, his one leg across the seat and the other on the floor, Vic closed his eyes and relaxed into the powerful, leather-clad shoulder of his lover. "So, have at me, big boy," he teased softly, bringing a hand down to cup and caress Alex's tightly restrained erection.

Alex grinned wickedly. "Didn't you know? I'm a boyscout, always prepared." Ignoring Vic's snort of derision, he pulled the car over to the shoulder and took the clamps from him. "Need two hands for this," he purred, leaning in close to lick at the Vic's nipples, making sure they were rigid. Of course, being Alex, he had to play for a while, sucking and nipping at the aroused buds while Vic squirmed. Finally, he attached a clamp to one, adjusting it so it was tight enough to pinch... hard, then the other.

"Very pretty," he approved, tugging lightly on the chain that joined the clamps. He claimed Vic's mouth in a deep kiss, then shifted the car back into gear and drove on, still toying with the chain with one hand.

"'Lex," Vic whimpered softly, writhing in slight pain as his sensitized nubbins were teased and distended from the tugging on the chain. The rest of the drive passed in a blur as he focused inwards, on the sensations coursing though his body, making him rock hard and aching to be fucked - anywhere and any way his lover wanted him. At that particular moment, Vic would have said yes to anything at all that Alex proposed.

It was only the cessation of movement that made Vic's eyes finally open, and he stared myopically, trying to shake off the tunnel vision to figure out where they were. "We're here already?" he croaked, his voice as strained as his body. "God - Alex, please... fuck me!" he begged softly.

Alex gasped softly, his cock jumping at those words, but he forced down his arousal. "In time, beautiful. When you're desperate enough," he purred, knowing it would infuriate his lover. He snapped the leash onto Vic's collar and stepped out of the car, tugging the other man out behind him. He raked his eyes over the rigid cock straining the black leather at Vic's groin, and he smiled. "Very nice," he approved.

"Ready for this, Vic?" he checked one final time before leading his lover inside.

Vic was torn between running in terror, the urge to smash his lover's face in for his smug control over Vic's baser instincts, and the urge to get down on his knees and beg Alex to fuck him raw. Instead of giving in to any of them, he took a deep breath and nodded slowly, not trusting himself to speak.

Being lead around on a leash was a new experience for him - and it was strangely exhilarating. He didn't have to be in control of himself here; in fact it would be his loss of control that got him fucked in the end. Walking into the club, he felt as if all eyes were on him, and he felt more exposed than he'd ever been in his life. And yet there were even more outlandishly dressed couples - gay and lesbian alike - and even a few mixed sexes who were there to 'experience' alternative living.

He knew he must look a sight, his head moving back and forth as if he were at Wimbledon, but he couldn't help himself. He felt a hand reach out and test the firmness of his ass, and he squeaked and pressed closer to his lover, "Umm - Alex? Are they supposed to touch?" he asked softly, not sure of the rules of the game.

Alex's head whipped around, and a feral green gaze swept over the people nearby. "No, baby," he replied loud and clear. "They are _not_ supposed to touch, and anyone I catch with their hand on you is going to leave with fewer limbs than they arrived with." Noting the space that immediately cleared around them with satisfaction, he shifted Vic in front of him to go the bar. He got them both drinks and moved through the crowd, heading for the back room.

Vic shivered as his arousal doubled then doubled again. Alex was being dangerous tonight - and, god, how Vic responded to that like a tom in heat. He followed Alex obediently, knowing full well this was what he wanted, and when the older man sat in a stuffed chair to watch one of the shows a master and slave were performing on the stage, Vic sank to the soft cushion positioned beside the chair and rested his head on Alex's leg, waiting to see what the assassin would do next. Alex smiled down at his beautiful lover, once again amazed at how submissive he could be when he wanted to be. He spread his legs, petting Vic's head with one hand, and tugged on the leash with the other. "Suck me, beautiful. See if you can make me come at the same time the guys on the stage do."

Vic whimpered softly, but willingly obliged. Crawling in between Alex's legs, he unzipped his lover and carefully pulled out the older man's erection. Working his way between Alex's thighs so that he was in the perfect position to please his lover, Vic began to lick the erect cock like a lollipop, long, savoring licks while he watched Alex from beneath hooded eyes.

Feeling a slight tug on the leash around his neck, Vic took the crown between his full, pouting lips and began to tease his tongue against the sensitive underside, waiting to see how Alex would encourage him to do more.

Alex shivered, Vic's teasing driving him to the edge of insanity. He reached down and tugged sharply on the chain between the nipple clamps. "I said suck me, not tease me," he snapped, only the watchful glint in his eyes showing that he was playing a part and watching for Vic's reactions before deciding how far to go.

"Delaying it will only frustrate you, baby," he rasped. "Until I come and you get me hard again, you don't get fucked." He leaned back in the chair after a final tug at the chain and watched Vic out of hooded eyes.

Whimpering, Vic set to work at pleasing his lover, wanting to drive Alex over the edge as quickly as possible then get him hard again. He needed to be fucked dammit! This waiting was killing him. Relaxing his throat muscles, Vic's head began to bob deeper and deeper as he took more and more of Alex in.

His tongue lashed at the hard flesh filling his mouth, and his teeth scraped lightly over the sensitive flesh on each upstroke. Vic's hands came up to tease and fondle Alex's balls, rolling them softly in his hands and, in a last desperate measure, Vic began to hum softly, letting each vibration of his throat sink into Alex's cock, caressing the swollen flesh.

Alex gasped softly, hips arching off the seat then falling back as Vic drove him over the edge into ecstasy. His eyes closed as he came in Vic's mouth, a faint whine of pleasure forcing its way between gritted teeth. He let Vic continue to lick and play with him for a moment, cleaning him, then pulled his head away.

"Come here," he said, pulling Vic onto his lap, arranging his lover to his satisfaction, with Vic curled against his chest. He smiled contentedly, petting Vic's hard cock, teasing him.

"Alex, please," Vic whimpered softly as he was stroked and teased incessantly. The cool air-conditioned breeze in the room teased over the skin of his legs and chest that was exposed by the lacings or lack of any covering at all. He moaned softly and began to writhe against the firm body beneath him, silently begging to be fucked.

Knowing Alex was serious, that he wouldn't fuck Vic until he'd aroused the older man again, Vic turned his head into Alex's neck and began to whisper softly. "I want to feel you inside me, Lex, feel the slow burn when you push yourself inside, feel you begin to move slowly, then faster and faster until you're slamming into me. I want to hear you growl and feel your hands so tight on me they leave bruises.

"I want you to fuck me so hard that I can't even scream because you've taken me beyond speech into that mindless place that only you can make me go to. The one where I'm a whimpering, sobbing animal. Then I want to feel you fill me, I want your come inside of me, Alex, I want it to bathe me, feel its hot burn as it coats me - marks me as yours and yours alone," he purred, licking his lover's neck before suckling on the skin there.

"I need you, Alex - every minute of every day. I'd die if you ever left me now; you've made me yours heart, body and soul. You've changed me - turned me into someone I don't really know but I love - you've remade me into something that's yours and yours alone," the Canadian continued, squirming harder into the now burgeoning erection beneath his ass. "Please, Alex..."

Alex gasped softly, incredibly aroused by Vic's words, his body already hardening again. "Jesus Christ," he groaned, "what you do to me ought to be illegal!" He reached between Vic's legs, stroking the hard cock again, then sliding his hand further down to cup Vic's balls, rubbing them through the tight leather. He couldn't believe that he was already hard again, but he was.

"Undo your pants enough to push 'em down over your ass, baby, then take my cock inside your ass. But that's all. You don't move once I'm inside you, or I'll pull out and make you wait till we get home," he warned, knowing that he was driving Vic wild.

"Alex, not fair," Vic whimpered softly, but immediately did as he was commanded and laced his pants down far enough to slide them over his ass. The cool slap of air on his fever hot skin made him moan softly, the cool air a voluptuous caress.

Reaching behind him, Vic found Alex's hard cock and held it steady as he slowly lowered himself upon it. "Jesus," he moaned as he sank down inch by slow inch until his lover was buried to the root in his ass and Vic was biting his lip raw in an effort not to move.

"Very good, beautiful," Alex praised, tugging at the chain between Vic's nipples again, then dropping his hand. He slowly worked down the loosened leather pants till Vic's rampant cock sprang free, and he rubbed a teasing thumb over the head. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small leather strap that he attached around the base of Vic's cock and sac, pushing down and separating his balls. He smiled evilly and petted the rock hard balls, running a finger along the edge of the strapping.

"Now you can move, baby," he urged, his fist closing around Vic's cock and pumping rapidly.

Wailing in soft dismay, Vic's head fell back against Alex's chest as he began to move as commanded. "Alex, please. God, oh god, Alex," he moaned, his head tossing back and forth as his body was racked with shudder after shudder of dry orgasm while it strained for the real thing.

Lost in a fog of lust and need and pain, Vic didn't notice when the stage show ground to a slow halt and all eyes turned on the identical men. Too alike to be unrelated, or so it was thought, they watched as one whimpered and begged while he rode the more dominant one, his generous filled cock harnessed and constrained, his nipples clamped and reddened.

Vic's full mouth was open, breath coming in gasping pants as he worked himself into a frenzy of denied need. "Alexxx," he whimpered as each of his thrusts brought his prostate into direct stimulation. "Please - Jesus, please love, anything - everything. God, need to... oh Jesus!"

Turning his face into Alex's neck, Vic latched on to the soft flesh just below the other man's ear and began to suckle hard, then finally, when it was too much, bite down hard on the flesh there as his hands curled clawlike around the armrests - white with tension, and his whole body shook with the strain of denied pleasure.

Alex shuddered as he listened to Vic's whines of frustration and felt his body spasm around him. "That's it, beautiful," he praised, "let everyone see what's mine. Open your eyes, Vic. Look around and see them watching you, wanting you so bad they hurt."

He let his head fall back as Vic fed on his throat, one hand coming up to comb through the dark hair and hold him still. "Look at them, Vic," he rasped.

Vic shook his head slightly, suddenly afraid to see the lust that they'd inspired in others around him. He clung to Alex and whined softly as he continued to nurse on his lover's flesh. Through the veil of his lashes he could see enough, could see the mass of humanity surrounding him.

Over his own whines and muted pleadings he could hear the slap of flesh against flesh and the grunts and moans that signified sex. God in heaven - they'd started an orgy - and one that kept getting closer and closer to him. He felt a hand trace his calf, and he whimpered and shied away, burying himself in his lover's lap even as he impaled himself on the spike of Alex's cock.

Alerted by Vic's whimper and movement, Alex's eyes shot open and focused with deadly intent on the person who'd touched _his_ lover. "Hands off," he snarled, "unless you really want to lose that hand." Since he was suddenly holding a wicked looking knife in his hand, pulled from god knows where, the man rapidly slunk away, and once again, a space cleared around him.

Alex's eyes raked over the crowd. "Make up your minds. The next time someone touches what's mine, someone dies. And I won't be particularly choosy about who. Are you going to keep your fucking hands to yourself, or do we leave?" He had his free arm around Vic, rubbing his back soothingly as he waited.

An anonymous voice spoke up from the crowd. "Stay. No one will touch your brother."

Alex snorted. "He's not my brother; that's just sick." He looked disgusted at the thought. "But you'd better _hope_ no one else touches him."

He turned his attention completely back to Vic, reaching down to remove the cock ring. "You okay, beautiful? We can leave if you want to."

Vic's head was thrown back as soon as the cock ring slipped off, and a tortured soft whimper escaped his lips as he began to slam himself harder and harder onto Alex's cock, not caring about the person who'd touched, him, the crowd, the conversation or Alex's immediate and deadly defense of him. He was too busy wrenching his tortured and aroused body over the edge of sanity and into an orgasm so intense he saw stars.

Finally, coming out of the post-orgasmic fugue he'd been swimming in, Vic dragged Alex's head down and feasted on his lover's lips. "You make me so crazy," he rasped, his throat rough from holding in his howls of pleasure. "God - if this was just the warm up, Alex, I'm not going to survive the rest of the night here. You just make me nuts," the ex-cop admitted before chewing on his lover's lips.

"Don't want to leave yet - want to really give em a show," he finally whispered after releasing the assassin's succulent mouth. "Just so long as they don't touch, I'll be fine - I've got you looking out for me, love."

Alex laughed softly. "Glad to hear it, beautiful, since I'd really like to come sometime _before_ we leave," he replied, shifting his hips slightly to remind Vic of the renewed erection inside him. "You're not finished riding yet, baby. This is a long distance course."

He reached between them, petting Vic's softening cock, ignoring the other man's whimpers that it was too much, that it hurt. He knew how sensitive Vic was just then, and he wasn't going to be cheated out of making him scream. "I told you I'd make you scream tonight, beautiful. You haven't done that yet. But you will." He had Vic arch back over his supporting arm and removed the nipple clamps, making the Canadian's nipples accessible to his hungry mouth.

A high pitched whimper escaped Vic's open mouth as his prostate was massaged by a still erect cock and his nipples were licked and chewed on. Alex was purposely driving him crazy, he thought to himself as a muffled shriek tore its way out of his throat at a particularly hard jab.

"'Lex, please, god 'Lex," he begged softly even though he never stopped the minute rocking motions of his hips. Once more Victor lost himself in his lover, the club, the people, everything becoming lost in the haze of his lust. His whimpers became louder and louder, and soon Vic was doing just what Alex had wanted, he screamed as a dry orgasm was wrung from his over stimulated body leaving him a quivering, sobbing wreck in his lover's arms.

"Perfect, Vic," Alex praised softly, petting his lover, stroking his heaving back. "Now you just have to get me off, beautiful," arching his hips for emphasis, "then you can relax for a little while." He smiled sweetly at Vic's expression.

Vic whimpered and begged and moaned, but to no avail. Slowly, with an almost painful whimper, he began to move his hips, canting them up and down as he squeezed his muscles tightly, massaging every inch of his lover's still hard flesh. He was determined to bring Alex off in as short a time as possible seeing as how each of his lover's thrusts into his overly sensitized body brought a tiny mewl of pleasure-pain.

Faster and faster he pumped his hips, the little mewls growing in volume until he latched on to the first available piece of flesh he could find - one of Alex's nipples, and began to nurse hard at it, using it as a grown up pacifier.

The only indication he had was a slight stiffening of his lover's muscles. It was enough. Squeezing his ass cheeks as tightly as he could, Vic bit down on Alex's tender nipple and was rewarded with a hoarse bellow and the sensation of liquid fire filling him as Alex was driven into orgasm.

With an exhausted sigh of relief-tinged happiness, Vic curled into Alex's still shuddering body and relaxed at long last.

Alex hugged Vic to him tightly, glancing around quickly to make sure no one had gotten too close while he was concentrating on his lover. Apparently, everyone had taken his threat seriously since there was clear zone around them. He slowly stroked Vic's back, soothing him, knowing he'd driven him close to the edge of his endurance.

"You were amazing, baby," he whispered, pressing a kiss to the sweaty forehead tucked against him. "I love you, love that you give yourself up to me so completely. Couldn't live without you now."

He glanced over at the bar, and the bartender almost instantly appeared. "Water for me and scotch on the rocks for my friend here."

He handed the drink to Vic when it arrived moments later, and drank half his water in a single long gulp. "Come on, beautiful, shift around a little. You're going to miss the show." He motioned toward the stage with his chin, where the next show was about to start.

~*~

Following the Director obediently like the good little sub he was supposed to be, Malcolm Ramsey stepped into the dimly lit club, his jaw clenched in frustration. This was a fucking waste of time, no way Vic would be in a place like this unless he was forced to be, and if that was the case.... Well, Mac had definite plans for whoever was stupid enough to dare to touch his partner - definite bloody plans, the Director be damned.

Two weeks ago, he'd been in Iceland - fucking Iceland of all places - for 'remedial training' because of a job that had almost gone bad. To Mac's way of thinking, almost didn't count; hell, they'd caught the bad guys without anyone getting hurt, so what was the problem? But noooo, the Director, sadistic bitch that she was, decided that he and Li Ann had acted rashly and packed them off to Siberia while Victor - goody two shoes gorgeous dork that he was - got a first class ticket to New Orleans on the Agency tab.

After a week of freezing his ass off, wearing furs that smelled suspiciously like they hadn't been cleaned since the animal wearing them had been skinned, and eating raw blubber, Mac was fully ready to repent whatever it was he'd done - if only to get where it was warm again. For some reason, Li Ann seemed to be thriving in the hostile environment, but what was new there? His sister would make it wherever she landed - always had and always would. Then, when they'd been out on some god-forsaken patch of tundra tracking some god-forsaken quarry, the call had come through that had chilled Mac even more than the arctic winds whipping around them; Victor was missing.

So here he was, one week later, ready to scream because of the lack of leads, ready to do whatever it took to sell his soul if he had to in order to find the older man. Seven full days of chasing around New Orleans and the surrounding area, tracking down anything that resembled information, seven nights of torturing himself as to what might be happening to Victor - his sweet, luscious, too good for his own good Victor. Okay, so the older man had no clue how badly Mac wanted him, but that was going to change the minute they found him, damnit.

The fact that he'd had no clue that Vic swung both ways was the main reason Mac had held off simply jumping his partner, but after the little interview session he'd had with Lars.... To say Mac was having to re-think his opinion of his partner's sexuality was putting it mildly. Of course the Section Six operative's director hadn't been all that impressed with his agent leaving the briefing with a broken nose, but Mac didn't give a fuck. The asshole had been with _his_ Victor, then had let _someone_ take him; in his opinion that meant he shouldn't be alive.

And if anything happened to Vic, he wouldn't be.

When the Director had shown up at his room this afternoon carrying a garment bag and Mac what had seen what was inside, he'd exploded. They were supposed to be working, and _she_ wanted to go to a fucking leather club! His attempt to storm out past her ended with Mac on his back on the floor with one of the hellion's spiked heels planted firmly on his chest. "This is _work_ , Mr. Ramsey, so do your job, then maybe I'll let you play."

Work. Yeah, right. That's why he was dressed in dark brown leather pants that looked like they'd been painted on and a gold silk vest without any buttons. And work was definitely why the Director took every opportunity available to touch him on the ride over. Fucking bitch; this was another power play, he was sure of it.

This being one of the clubs where _anything_ went, the patrons were either engaged in fucking each other senseless or watching the floor show up on the stage. All except an ever widening knot near a back room that seemed to be utterly distracted by something else.

"Go and check that out, there's a good boy," the Director purred, running one leather-clad hand down Mac's chest, then patting his crotch. "But don't be too long, or I'll have to come looking for you, and you won't like what happens then."

Biting back a caustic reply, knowing it would only get him more of the same, Mac threaded his way through the densely packed crowds, weaving his way ever closer to the back room and whatever was going on there. It must have been a hell of a show, because most of the people there seemed to be recovering from a serious fuckfest. Deftly avoiding the few folks that had enough energy to attempt a grope, Mac glanced toward the stage. Couldn't be the couple up there; they looked like they were just getting started, and they certainly weren't hot enough to set off the kind of combustion that seemed to have taken place here.

 _Victor, where the fuck are you?_ the ex-thief thought to himself. _Man, when I find you, I am going to kill you - after I take you home and explain in detail just why you are mine and why you're going to stay that way._ Stepping over a mostly nude pile of entwined bodies, Mac headed toward the bar, hoping to get a clearer view of the room. The bass beat of the music was loud enough to make the floor vibrate, making him wonder privately if that was enough to get some people off.

The bartender took his order, and, after bringing back the shot of whiskey, nodded toward a large, backlit chair surrounded by quite a bit of open space. "You just missed quite a show, but, unless I miss my mark, they'll start up again soon." He chuckled, then glanced at Mac appreciatively. "Not something I'd want to watch alone, so if you're interested..."

"Sorry. I'm looking for someone in particular. If he isn't here, I doubt I'll be around for the next 'show'." Mac glanced towards the chair as he slugged back the shot, then went into a paroxysm of coughing when he recognized the collared man lying nearly supine across his partner's lap. The amount of bare skin he saw on both acted as a magnet, drawing Mac closer, step by dragging step, until he was at the edge of the circle of patrons surrounding them.

Murderous rage built up inside the young man, making his dark eyes blaze, and he took another step forward - and froze when the man on in the chair shifted enough to let the light fall on his face. He then kissed his partner, who clung to him as if he was the only person who existed for him.

"What the fuck?!" The words were loud enough to be heard over the music, and the men broke apart, turning identical smoldering green gazes his way.

"No way, no fucking way..." Mac took a step backwards, nearly stumbling over someone behind him, then, with a look that combined anguish, fury and confusion, spun and stormed out of the room.

Finding the Director, he broke into her conversation with a woman in a black catsuit and a feathered mask, ignoring her angry protest. "He's in the back if you want him, but I'd say he was otherwise occupied right now - and probably has been the whole time he's been gone."

Ignoring the Director's demand for more information, Mac strode out of the club and into the cool nighttime air, grabbing a cab and heading to a bar. Upon entering, he slammed down onto a stool, ordered a double shot of bourbon and tossed it back, motioning for another.

"What's wrong, cher?" The question came from the well-endowed blonde sitting next to him, sipping her drink in between puffs on her cigarette. "You look as if you just lost your best friend."

"You could say that," he muttered wryly, swallowing the smooth fire of his next drink before turning to look at her fully. "Mind if I bum a smoke?" It had been years since he'd indulged in this habit - jail had been quite an effective way to kick the need for a nicotine fix - but tonight - well considering his world had just been turned upside down and inside out, what was a little black lung disease?

"But of course, darlin', what's mine is yours," the woman purred, leaning closer and offering first the cigarette and then a light. "I'm Marie."

"Mac," he answered, after taking that first bitter drag. "Say, Marie, you interested in taking this somewhere more private?"

~*~

Vic gasped as he recognized the burnt hazel gaze of his partner. "Mac?" he whispered softly. The pain that had radiated from those eyes before they'd turned hard in fury made something clench in his gut. And then Mac had spun away, was gone.

Trying to untangle himself from Alex, Vic found himself held tightly. "Alex, you gotta let me... that was _Mac_! My partner. Oh fuck, if he's here, that means so is the Director. I can't let her see me swinging easy like this... oh fuck, Mac looked devastated, Alex," the younger man whispered, turning his face into his lover's neck. "What have I done?"

Alex stiffened, withdrawing from Vic even though the other man was still sitting in his lap. "What have you done?" he repeated in an odd tone. "Made a mistake, apparently. Hurry up, Victor. I'm sure if you hurry, you can catch your _partner_ ," he sneered, trying to cover his hurt that the only one Vic seemed to be concerned about was this Mac person.

He refused to meet Vic's eyes, his arms hanging straight at his sides, somehow managing to ignore the half-naked man in his lap.

"Alex?" Vic raised his eyes to look at his lover, totally baffled as to what he'd done to merit this reaction. He was torn between worry about his friend and the pain he'd briefly seen in his lover's eyes and didn't know where to turn first, only that Alex was withdrawing from him.

Reaching out a hand, Vic gasped softly when Alex jerked his head back to avoid being touched. "Alex, please, don't do this. Oh god, you promised you'd love-- why didn't you just fucking kill me, you bastard, it would have been easier than ripping my heart out!"

Bending, Vic struggled into his, Alex's, pants and vest then stopped suddenly and looked at the older man, green eyes made crystalline with the moisture that refused to fall. "Doesn't matter, you know, I'm still gonna love you forever. You should have killed me." Vic spun and began to move away, only to come face to face with the Director.

"Hey there, dragon lady, come to take me home?"

Alex jumped up and grabbed Vic's arm, spinning him around again. He totally ignored the angry redhead behind his lover. "You're really picking him over me. Goddamn you, how dare you make me love you then walk away! Fuck you!" A totally dead look replaced the teasing gleam that had been in his eyes, and he walked away without another word.

He'd only taken a few steps when a familiar voice halted him in his tracks. He turned slowly to one side, eyes running indifferently over the figure standing there.

"I thought I told you to take care of the problem, Alex?"

Alex shrugged. "It wasn't necessary. He's leaving."

Spender eyed him through the blue haze of his smoke. "And the reason you didn't report back for your next assignment these last two weeks?" He shook his head when Alex just stared at him silently. "I'm going to have to punish you for that, Alex." He stroked Alex's chest familiarly, and the younger man simply stared over his shoulder into space.

Vic was a blur of motion, and the smoker found himself thrown against a wall, an arm pressing into his windpipe and eyes full of rage and grief staring menacingly into his own - Alex's eyes. "I don't know who the fuck you are, but you touch my lover again - or threaten him in any way, and I can guarantee you won't be walking out of here; they'll be carting your sorry ass out in a body bag."

"Victor!"

"Walk away," he warned his boss quietly. "You can get your pound of flesh later - not that I'm going to care one way or another, but this... just walk away."

"No, Victor, I want you to walk away. I need to have a word with Mr. Spender," the woman in the black leather bustier purred softly. "Arranging to have my people kidnapped, are we, Carl? And killed. Naughty, naughty. And here I thought you and I had an understanding. It would seem we need to reacquaint ourselves with the rules of the game.

"Now be a good boy, Vic, and go back to your apartment. And take a shower - you reek of sex."

Vic slowly released the smoker and backed away, then turned to look at Alex with eyes gone black with grief. "I wasn't choosing anyone over you. I couldn't. Guess you made the choice for me - yet again."

Feeling older than he ever thought he could - bent and broken in both body and soul, Vic pulled on the leather jacket that the Director had been wearing - his leather jacket - and walked outside, only to stand there as he fought the urge to keep on walking - in front of a bus, or into the river or something. Maybe he should go back to the apartment. Chances were his gun was still there. A quick call to Alice, another one to Mac's answering machine to tie up his loose ends and...

Alex stared after Vic, every muscle quivering with the desire to follow him. He threw a glance back at Spender, then at the menacing redhead, then said to hell with it. He really didn't care if Spender put out another kill order on him; if he lost Vic, he might save the cancerous bastard the effort and just eat a bullet. He bolted after his lover, skidding to a halt when he almost ran over Vic.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly to Vic's back. "I wasn't trying to choose for you. I truly thought you were leaving me for him." He took a deep breath. "I've never had to share anyone's affection before. I'm still having a little trouble believing that you can love me, never mind love me and still care about someone else."

As if from a distance, Vic heard Alex's husky voice and slowly turned his head, thinking that perhaps he was truly going insane at last. After all Alex was leaving him, just like Vic knew he would eventually.

But there Alex stood, saying he loved Vic. Almost hurling himself into his lover's arms, Vic tried to crawl inside Alex or get so close they'd become one body. His brain had shut down when Alex's eyes went dead in the club, and he was acting on instinct alone.

A soft, keening sound was torn from his throat as he shivered uncontrollably and tried desperately to get the maelstrom of emotions raging through him under some sort of control. "Don't. Don't ever leave me. Please. God, if you do, kill me first coz I wouldn't survive. Was gonna... Would have done something stupid if you hadn't. 'Lex..."

Alex's arms closed convulsively around the other man, and his face went dead white. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. All he could do was hold his lover and shake. The thought that Vic would have killed himself... He couldn't bear it.

Glancing around, he spotted a shadowy alcove a couple of doors down and urged Vic over to it. He leaned back, more comfortable out of the foot traffic coming and going from the club, still holding Vic tightly. "Vic... If anything were ever to happen to you... I'd die too, baby. Just keep that in mind. I love you too much to go back to being alone. You have to stay with me. You promised me." It was a child's cry, from the heart.

"Loveyouloveyouloveyouneverleaveyou," Victor whispered over and over again, crawling over and around and trying to get _inside_ the older man. His hands and his mouth raced over exposed skin in desperation as he tried to comfort his lover, himself and feed the needy space that was his heart, which was Alex.

Finally managing to wrench himself away from his life, Vic yanked Alex out, hauled him into a taxi, then gave the cabbie the address of his apartment even as he crawled into the older man's lap, not giving a damn if he did give the driver an eyeful; he just couldn't be apart from his lover right now, not even for an instant.

Alex frowned a little when he heard the address, not wanting to go where Vic's life would catch hold of them and drag them away from the little cocoon they'd been living in. He knew that it was too late though. It had been from the moment Vic's partner had spotted him in the club.

It was time to deal with both their pasts and figure out what future they might have together. He hugged Vic tightly, almost clinging to him. When they arrived at Vic's apartment, he handed some money to the driver and stepped out, still holding Vic. He walked up to the door, slow dragging step by step. He started to stand aside to let Vic open the door, then remembered that the other man didn't have the keys with him. He picked the lock and let them in, locking it behind them.

Alex wandered into the living room, not glancing in the direction of the bedroom where Vic had fucked that blond himbo. "So, what now?"

"Love me?" Vic asked softly, reaching out to the other half of his heart. "Just love me?"

Moving closer and closer still, Vic pressed Alex down into the couch and straddled him, knowing the rooms were being monitored as per her high and mightiness' usual s.o.p. but not giving a damn. He needed this. Needed to reconfirm and reconnect.

"I _love_ you, Alex. I'll never leave you, except unwillingly and by force. Mac is my partner and my friend, and I worry about him. We've been partners for three years now, friends for most of that time. I never stopped to consider how my going missing the way I did would affect them. But," he placed a finger over Alex's mouth when the older man made to speak. "But, I will _never_ regret any of the time we were together. The only thing I regret is that I hurt people I care about, even unintentionally. I can't regret finding the other half of my heart, not even for a second."

Alex sighed. "Guess that means running away together's out of the question, huh?" A small smile quirked the corners of his mouth. "I'm sorry I overreacted. Again. I wasn't ready to come face-to-face with the other part of your life. I probably never would have been. I don't _want_ to share you with anyone." He ran his hands over Vic's back almost unconsciously.

"I don't want a long-distance relationship, Vic. If, _when_ you go back to Toronto, what happens to us?"

"You come with us, Mr. Krycek," the Director answered from the doorway. "Now aren't you two sweet, like bookends or Siamese twins," the redhead simpered with a sickly smile.

"Taking my agent has made me _very_ unhappy, Mr. Krycek. Luckily for you, your boss was there to... learn of my displeasure. He's revoked all rights to your existence as reparation. You belong to _me_ now."

Holding up a hand she moved to stand in front of the two men and took Vic's chin between her fingers, turning his head so that she could look at him. "Are you sure? It won't be easy, and I wouldn't want to see you get hurt," the Director asked her agent softly, ignoring her newest toy for the man she'd come to care about. As much as she could care about anyone.

"Yeah," Vic smiled softly, his hand coming up to squeeze hers. "I'm sure. I love him," he said simply.

"You have 24 hours to settle your affairs in New Orleans, Mr. Krycek. Victor, I'll find Mac. You have a few more hours of wedded bliss before reality comes crashing in on your little cookiecutter world. Ta ta, boys. Oh - and smile pretty for the cameras." With that, she was gone.

Alex gaped after her, stunned by the last several minutes. No, it was more like a single minute, despite the number of shocks she'd managed to deliver. "Is she always like that?" he finally managed to say.

"Holy shit, I thought I was involved with some wacked out people." He shook his head. "Doesn't matter what she thinks though. Do _you_ want me to come back with you? Do you really want to try to fit me, us, this, into your everyday life? She was right about one thing, Vic. It won't be easy. I come with a lot of baggage. Even more than I've already dumped on you."

"Do you love me, Alex?" Vic asked softly, watching his lover carefully to gauge his reaction. At the older man's exasperated sigh and growled 'yes, you idiot', Vic chuckled and kissed the ex-assassin passionately.

"Have you even stopped to consider my everyday life, 'lex? I work for _her_ for cryin' out loud... how normal is that? I'm an ex-cop who was charged with narcotics possession who got out mysteriously and now works for the Government Advisory Committee in 'security'. In other words I'm a covert operative who risks his life, sometimes daily, works out of a reservoir and is a 'prince of the Illuminati... oh god, wait 'til _he_ sees you and me together. He'll flip."

Vic almost tumbled to the floor as he began to laugh harder and harder at the thought of Nathan Muckle and Alex meeting for the first time. He should sell tickets - really he should. Alex just sat there, arms wrapped loosely around Vic's waist, looking at him if he'd lost his mind.

"Alex, I _want_ you in my life. I _need_ you there. So stop trying to convince me otherwise, okay. Trust me, lover, I know about baggage. I have a fair bit myself that you're gonna be subjected to on an almost daily basis. Now stop borrowing trouble, take me into that bedroom and fuck me. This is where we have make-up sex... it's an unwritten rule, you know. You fight and you have to have hot, sweaty, nasty make-up sex!"

"I can handle that. In fact, I insist on it," Alex responded, grinning again, reminding himself to find out more about that prince of the illuminati thing. He stood up after he urged Vic to his feet, then led his lover to the bedroom, only to stop just inside.

He glared at the rumpled bed, exactly as it had been after Vic's session with that blond bastard. "Uh Vic. I'm not using sheets you fucked someone else on," he said with a snap, jealousy clear in his voice.

Vic turned to look at Alex in surprise, his arousal spiking even higher. Pressing up against the older man's back, Vic ground his aching, leather-covered erection against Alex. "Do you have _any_ idea just how much you're turning me on right now?" he said, nipping at the assassin's ear. "Fuck - I never knew jealousy could be such a goddamn turn on. No wonder women do it to men all the time."

Sliding around Alex until they were face to face, Vic yanked his head down for a hard, passionate kiss before releasing him abruptly and walking over to the bed. Stripping the sheets off with a single tug, Vic grabbed the comforter for after and then flopped back on the now denuded bed.

"Well, no more nasty sheets," he grinned lasciviously, his hand going to pet his obvious bulge. "So come get me, you bad ass assassin, you."

Alex smirked down at him from the foot of the bed, slowly shrugging out of his clothes. "Why should I?" he asked, ignoring the erection between his legs. He bent over, placing his hands on the mattress, then his knees and slowly crawling up till he straddled Vic's body. He lowered his head, brushing their lips together in a light kiss.

"In fact," he said quietly, shifting to the side and stretching out on his belly beside Vic, "I think I want you to take me instead." He turned his head to look at his lover, need shining in the green gaze.

Vic groaned softly. "Damn, you do know how to get me going, don't you?" the younger man purred, urging Alex to roll over, then letting his hands wander down his lover's chest to fondle the obvious bulge he found.

Rolling over so that he was straddling the older man, Vic looked down at his lover with a devilish grin on his face. "Undress me, 'Lex."

Alex gasped, staring up at Vic, green eyes wide, lower lip caught between his teeth, body aroused almost to the point of pain. His hands moved over Vic's body, unlacing the tight leather for the second time that night. This time was so very different from the first though. This time, Vic was in control, and Alex was the one whimpering his pleasure.

With Vic's help, occasionally shifting to allow Alex to peel the leather garments off, Alex soon had his lover naked and sitting atop him. He squirmed, hips moving restlessly beneath his double's weight. "Please, Vic," he said softly, "I need you."

Vic quickly reversed the way he was straddling Alex and slid backwards so that his erect cock was dangling over the other man's mouth. Working quickly, Vic had Alex's own leathers down around his knees and the older man's cock sliding down his throat in order to be fully engulfed.

Gobbling softly, Vic worked his lover's hard flesh with relish, savoring the taste of sweat and semen and Alex. Purring softly, he rose long enough to scrape his day old stubble along the sensitized flesh and mouth the two orbs that rested beneath. "Love the way you taste, 'lex," he moaned quietly as he petted and teased Alex. "Nothing tastes as good as you. And you smell like us - like sex. I could worship you this way forever."

Feeling lips catch hold of his own erection and drink him in, Vic closed his eyes and shuddered ecstatically. No matter how many times and how many ways they loved each other, it was always new and different. Moving back to swallow Alex again, Vic began to purr softly, a throaty rumble that vibrated along his lover's cock even as his tongue danced over its surface.

He wanted to taste Alex again - wanted to drink his lover down and then take him, fuck him until he was hard again and could take Vic once more before they slept. Vic needed that, needed Alex imbedded inside him, soft and sated, even as the older man slept curled around him. His very own assassin safety blanket.

 _Come for me 'Lex,_ Vic thought to himself, willing his lover's flesh to jump and spurt its milky essence down his throat. _Come for me, lover._

Alex quivered under Vic's attentions, feeling that gorgeous, talented mouth work him even as he suckled on the heavy cock in his mouth. It felt so good, feeling Vic play with him, tasting his love at the same time, that he wanted this to last forever. But Vic's throat massaging the head of his cock as he swallowed was too much for him, and he cried the other man's name softly as he came. He mewled a protest when Vic pulled away from him, wanting to taste his lover's seed as well, but he stopped arguing when he realized Vic intended to fuck him finally.

"Yes," he moaned, sprawling on his back, his knees pulled to his chest, leaving him spread open for whatever Vic wanted to do. He squirmed a little, his still semi-hard cock nicely framed between his thighs, then gasped when Vic prepared him quickly and slid into him, driving against his prostate.

"Oh fuck!" His hands gripped the backs of his thighs hard enough to bruise, and he whined when Vic continued to strike his prostate, driving him back into erection.

Vic grunted softly, driven beyond words by the sleek channel that hugged his rampant erection. "'Lex," he managed to gasp out as he slammed home time and again, his hand coming down to stroke Alex's cock into renewed life.

"Love you, love you so much," he wailed as with a last brutal thrust of his hips he came, sending streamers of hot semen into his lover. A flick or two more of his wrist and Alex was coming with him, the older man's inner muscles squeezing his spasming cock and making Vic's wails turn to little sobbing gasps for mercy.

Collapsing onto Alex's chest, Vic all but devoured the ex-assassin's mouth. "Mine," he finally gasped as they were forced apart by need for oxygen. "All mine."

"As long as you're mine," Alex replied, the familiar possessive gleam in his eyes. He carefully pulled off of Vic, moaning quietly as his lover slipped out of him, then positioned his renewed erection at Vic's entrance. "I presume you had a reason for arousing me again, baby. Far be it for me to disappoint you." He smiled, starting to glide languidly into his lover, slowly stroking back and forth. "Gonna keep this up as long as possible, beautiful. Gonna love you all night."

Vic moaned quietly, his eyes dark and slumberous as he felt the glide and pull of Alex filling him. Everything he was narrowed down to this one moment, the moment when Alex was claiming him. It was... a homecoming. This was what he was and who he was meant to belong to. He was Alex's.

Reaching up with almost exhausted arms, Vic pulled Alex down for a sex drugged kiss. "Love you," he whispered as his eyes drifted shut, and he wallowed in the sensations the older man brought to him.

"Love you too," Alex replied. "I won't ever let anyone take you away from me, baby. We belong together. Even if I have to put up with that boss of yours." He frowned slightly, then shook his head, dismissing her, wanting to concentrate on the joy of having Vic under him, of being inside Vic and loving him.

"So beautiful," he murmured, a finger tracing the soft, parted lips of his lover. "I just want to make you happy, Vic." He stared down into the identical features, still sometimes surprised by what he saw.

"You do. God, Alex!" Vic moaned as his eyes flew open with a particularly accurate thrust to his prostate. "Oh please, please, 'lex," the younger man moaned, his head tossing side to side and his hands clenching the sheets. Bowing his back, Vic let out a small, inarticulate scream, and he began to shiver with heat.

Alex smiled, biting his lip to prevent a groan. He somehow maintained his slow, steady pace, loving Vic thoroughly. "I'd love to still be inside you like this when the sun comes up," he breathed into his lover's ear. "Wanna love you all night long, beautiful. Am never going to let you go."

"Thank god!" the Canadian murmured fervently, thanking whatever gods seemed to be watching out for him for keeping him and Alex together. Though the idea that the Director was his fairy godmother just made him shiver in horror. "Faster, 'lex, just had the worst mental image. I need you to get rid of it, please?" he grinned up at the ex assassin.

Alex chuckled raggedly. "Should I be insulted? I'm fucking you, and you're thinking about someone or something else?" He pushed his hips forward harder, striking Vic's prostate and smiling at the whine and quiver that produced. "Concentrate on me, beautiful. Feel me, what I'm doing to you, how deep I am inside you. Tell me how you feel, what you want."

He lowered his head, catching the skin of his lover's throat between his teeth and marking him, then licking the bruised spot softly, over and over. "Mine," he vowed.

Vic whimpered and let his eyes drift shut, sensation washing over him faster and faster. "Feels, fuck, 'lex, can feel _you_! Every ridge, every movement, so hot and deep inside... me," he managed to gasp out, his breath hitching in his throat.

"Feel you sliding in, inch by inch, feel the vein throbbing, so hot, 'lex. Your skin is so hot," Vic moaned, and his hands came up to clutch at the assassin's shoulders, his legs wrapping around Alex's neck as if to lock the older man in place. "Love you, want you, only you," the Agent sobbed in need. "GOD!"

The ex-assassin bit back a groan as Vic wrapped around him, feeling surrounded by his lover. "Wish we could stay like this forever," he gasped. "We belong to each other, no one else. Come for me, baby," he urged, feeling his balls draw up against his body as his climax drew nearer. He pumped Vic's cock in his fist, wanting to feel his lover come first and to watch him fly apart in his arms.

"Alex, my Alex," Vic moaned softly as his world began to unravel at the seams, shredded by the pleasure his lover was giving him. He could feel his blood heat and his balls draw up against his body. Muscles locked in the rictus of pleasure, and with a soft wail the younger man came apart in Alex's arms, sending creamy arcs of semen to decorate both their stomachs.

Vic's orgasm triggered Alex's own, his lover's body convulsing around him and the rippling muscles milking him. He drove deeply one last time, gasping Vic's name as he came. As the last tremors of pleasure ebbed from his body, he slumped over the other man, blanketing him with his own body. He buried his face against Vic's throat, his tongue darting out to lick the mark he'd placed there only minutes before. "Never going to let you go." He smiled, finally almost secure in Vic's love and believing that his lover wouldn't leave him.

Vic smiled tiredly up at the older man. "Good," he sighed with a satisfied grin. "Would have to hunt you down and hurt you if you tried to."

Vic let his legs slide down Alex's back so that they were in a more comfortable position and wrapped his arms around the now ex-Consortium agent. "You really wouldn't want to see me in a pissed off mood, Alex, it's not pretty," he continued to tease as he held the other man tight. "Want you in me when we sleep tonight, want to know you're really a part of me," the Canadian continued, his voice going drowsy with satiation and the exhaustion caused by earlier stresses and exertions of that evening. So much had happened so fast; had it really only been weeks since he'd first arrived in New Orleans?

It was almost as if the Vic that had arrived here with the Director had indeed died because he could hardly relate to that lonely, almost bitter man anymore. He was a new, complete person, someone who was loved and needed. Someone who had Alex Krycek. "Love you, 'lex, god, I love you," he sighed, content, as his eyes drifted shut for the final time that night.

"Love you too," Alex murmured, falling asleep only moments after his lover.

~*~

The feeling of contentment vanished quickly the next morning when they were woken by the Director, who appeared in their bedroom. Alex's eyes widened, then narrowed with fury when he saw her eyes appreciatively inspecting Vic's naked body.

"You may have heard of a quaint custom that many people practice called knocking," he snarled as he yanked the covers over his lover and himself.

The Director smiled coolly. "Our flight back to Toronto leaves at 3:00 today. Be on time." She tossed their tickets onto the bed, then waited for their response.

Vic groaned and buried his face under Alex. She just _had_ to do that, didn't she? Show that she was still the top bitch in the operation. God, he really hated this job sometimes.

Fighting the urge to stay buried underneath his lover, Vic finally surfaced, glowering at the redhead. "Okay. Fine. We'll be on the damn plane, now would you mind getting out of here?" he tossed back, eyes snapping angrily. "You've shown us who's top dog, we get the message yadda yadda. You can leave now!"

Her eyebrows rose and then she sat on the edge of the bed, legs crossed to show off their length beneath the short, leather skirt. "I can do many things, dear boy. What I choose to do is another matter." She reached out to trace one long, red talon along his arm, only to have it knocked away by a snarling Alex.

"Keep your damn hands off! He's mine!" The look in his eyes promised death if she touched Vic again and made even the Director pause.

Vic looked at Alex for a moment, hardly daring to believe his lover's snarling and warning, then smiled almost beatifically and curled into the older man. "Yeah, I am," he smiled, completely forgetting the Director was even there. "All yours, 'lex."

Alex's arms tightened around Vic, and he slowly relaxed.

The Director smiled faintly, reassured by the assassin's reaction and a little easier about leaving her agent in his keeping for the next several hours. Having found out what she'd come for, she stood up, leaving after a final reminder not to miss the flight.

"Does she do that often?" Alex demanded, still annoyed.

Vic mumbled a quiet reply into the older man's chest, knowing damn well that their boss did a lot more than just walk in on people. The stuff she pulled on a continuing basis with Mac and having their apartments bugged... Alex was _not_ going to like that one bit. However, the Canadian wanted to bask a little more in the sensations of being possessed. He'd tell Alex later... much later.

"She's the Director," he stated blandly, pulling Alex's head down for a kiss. "Change the subject now."

Alex continued to grumble for a while, more for form's sake, then subsided, contentedly nuzzling his lover. "You smell like stale sex, beautiful. Time for a shower."

Vic grinned at the other man. "So do you, Alex. And it's your fault I'm like this, so you can scrub my back!" That said, the younger man clambered off the bed and sauntered into the bathroom. Throwing a sultry glance back over his shoulder, Vic smiled enticingly. "Come scrub my back, 'lex. You _know_ how much you like watching my back."

Chuckling, the ex-assassin followed his lover, eyes glued to Vic's flexing ass. "Very pretty, baby. If I wash your back, will you wash mine?" He leered laughingly. "And for the record, you still owe me a night at a club. We were interrupted last night before I got a chance to do more than half of what I had planned for you. We'll have to find a good place in Toronto to finish our evening."

He stepped under the water, letting his head fall back as the jets pounded down on his body. "Mmmmm, that feels good."

"Well, there's always the Caligula; only problem with that is that the Director is one of the founding members. That could be a problem," Vic sighed as he let the water beat down on him. Picking up the soap, Vic made a rich lather in his hands and began to run them up and down his 'twin's' chest.

"Then again, knowing you, you'll come up with a solution. After all, you're so very, very smart, my love," Vic purred as he thoroughly washed his lover's front before moving on to the back. "God, I'd love to take you right here, right now, but we need to pack," Vic moaned as he rested his head on Alex's shoulder, trying to calm his rapidly rousing body.

Alex reached back to take Vic's erection in his hand, then turned and sank to his knees, taking his lover into his mouth and quickly sucking him off. When he was done, he stood up and kissed Vic hard. "Let that keep you till we get home, baby. For now, you're right. We need to pack, though I don't really have much here. I'll have Pauline close up the house again for me." He shrugged. "I'll buy anything I need when we get to Toronto."

Vic fought against collapsing onto the floor of the shower. "Damn, 'lex! Warn me when you're gonna do that," he joked weakly. Standing still, he let his lover wash him clean then hustle him out of the shower and dry him.

Stopping suddenly, he looked at his lover. "I'm scared, Alex. Suddenly I'm terrified to leave New Orleans.

Alex pulled him into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Nothing's going to change, beautiful. We'll still be together; nothing will change that. We'll just have a whole city full of new places to fuck each other," he teased.

Vic laughed, shaking off his sudden, irrational panic attack. "You're right, and I'm an idiot; sometimes I wonder why you love me."

Walking to the closet, Vic pulled out clothes that hardly looked like they should belong to him after wearing Alex's for the last couple of weeks. "I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but... Mac was right. I _did_ dress like a dork. I think I need to go shopping," Vic sighed as he pulled on the jeans and did up the plaid shirt.

Alex eyed him. "Well, not a dork, beautiful, but yeah, you could use a fashion improvement. You can keep the jeans though." Grinning at the tight, black denim that molded his lover's body. "Those just need a couple of strategically placed rips for ease of access." He pulled on his own jeans and shirt. "The shirt and long underwear have got to go. I'm thinking silk shirts, baby."

"I do _not_ wear long underwear, you shit!" Vic growled as he flung one of his sweatshirts at the older man. "However, if you don't like what I wear, I'll let you dress me - after we get home. So, should I even bother to pack this stuff you think?"

"Then what would you call that white thing you wear under the lumberjack shirts? It looks like the top of long underwear to me." Alex smirked at him. "And sure, bring it. It'll be good for when it's cold and we want to go out skiing or snowmobiling or something. And I'll enjoy peeling it off of you." He leaned in and kissed the other man. "I'll be happy to dress you, beautiful. I want to show off my gorgeous lover and know that no one else gets to touch."

Vic groaned. "Okay, I wear long underwear - when I'm playing hockey, that's it! You are such an ass," he bemoaned as he began to throw his clothes on the bed in order to stuff them in his suitcase.

Packing took all of fifteen minutes, and with one last snap of the locks Vic took one final look around the room. "Well, that's it, guess I'm done. Time to go, I guess."

Alex nodded. "Yeah. We just have time to go have brunch with Pauline and ask her to take care of closing up the house and apartment for us. We'll come back for vacations, baby." He hugged Vic close. "Let's go, beautiful. This is the start of a beautiful friendship," he wisecracked, grinning.

"Christ, I'm in love with a guy who quotes bad movies - I'm doomed!" Vic groaned playfully as he shut the door behind them without looking back.


End file.
